iSchool Records on Halloween
by seddie9eva
Summary: Senior year on Halloween night the gang decides to break into their school where Sam's record is read. They find out she use to have nearly perfect grades, always coming 2nd best to Melanie. Mel visits to fix her & Sam's relationship. But what happens when Sam & Mel get back into their old jealousy and competitve ways? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT IT'S ABOUT SEDDIE SO LEAVE ME ALONE lol
1. Halloween Pizza Night

**Chapter 1: Halloween Pizza Night**

**CPOV**

I ran downstairs as I heard the doorbell ring. It's the pizza guy, I ordered a couple of meat lovin pizzas for me, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer. It's Halloween and we really weren't all that interested since we're all seniors and the whole Halfoween thing was good enough for us this year. We just decided to just hang out and watch movies, nothing too exciting but oh well. Maybe Spence will let us drink a little of his stash. He only lets us drink on occasions and under super vision. That didn't stop us from getting drunk at times when he would leave. Surprisingly Gibby drank the most and he'd get sillier than ever. I would only drink a little till I'm a bit buzzed.

"Coming, hold your fudge!" I yelled opening the door, this pizza guy was so impatient ringing the doorbell over and over.

"Sorry I'm running a little late. That will be 48 dollars ma'am." He spoke and omg he was cute, look at the boy. Look at his beautiful brown hair and gorgeous eyes.

"No I'm sorry, and here you go." I immediately apologized as he handed me the pizza and then laying the pizzas and drinks down on the living room table. I pulled out my wallet and handed him the money.

Sam and Freddie came barging in and the pizza guy awkwardly left, awh man I was gunna get his number! "Thank you for making the pizza guy leave so suddenly leaving me no chance!" I said rushing my words. Kind of upset, I really need a boyfriend. Sure I've been one a couple dates here and there but I hardly had boyfriends. It would be really nice to have a steady boyfriend.

"Awh was Carlotta planning to flirt it up and steal his number?" She teased making her mocking voice while walking towards the kitchen.

"Maybe." I laughed and stuck my tongue at her. "Freddie, when is Gibby coming?" I asked changing the subject.

"He should be here." He responded while following Sam towards the kitchen. Awh they're so cute getting the plates and cups ready like they were a married couple, hosting a party at MY house ha. They dated for a while and Sam broke his nerdy little heart but I can tell they still love each other. I guess it was just weird for Sam trying to act all sweet calling him baby and such. It probably just felt uncomfortable for her.

**SPOV**

Freddie followed me to the kitchen to help grab the plates and other stuff. I don't mean to sound, well chizzy and coincident. But I love the fact that he now follows me around like a puppy instead of Carly. I was always a little jealous of his attention for Carly when we were younger but boy have things changed over the years. We dated for a while but we decided to break up because we just weren't ready for that kind of relationship because it felt a little uncomfortable. Sure we could have kept dating but for the time being we were just really close friends. And our friendship has been way better now too. We haven't talked about our relationship since the elevator but we both know we love each other. I want to bring up our relationship before we graduate but it's really awkward for me, letting my guard down in front of Freddie.

I opened up the cupboards and stood on my tippy toes to reach the plates for some reason Spencer decided to put all the way on the top, idiot. I couldn't reach all the way, my hand barely touching the plates. Freddie grabbed the plates for me and I stood smiling, he was too cute. I didn't say thanks just smiled at him and he smiled back. I turned around grabbing the cups to hide my blushing. I love how Freddie can make me shy, nervous, get those butterflies in my stomach. He has that kind of effect on me, the only person that does, I love him for that.

**FPOV**

I loved it when Sam would blush, it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. It's like suddenly she's a little girl and I forget about all the evil pranks she's pulled on me. It's funny, how can such a sweet girl even come up with those crazy ideas? But that's what I loved about her, she could be an evil little genius and suddenly she's this sweet innocent shy girl when she blushes. I loved that she had that effect on me, when we're together I forget everything else. I see the other side of Sam and I love it and then we go back to teasing. It makes it more special and I'm more grateful to have her even if we are just friends for right now.

"Gibbbbbbby" the one and only said as he walked in from the door and sat down next to Carly on the couch. I love how confident that boy could be and how his confidence got models to date him.

"Yay lets get this party started" Sam yelled in her party voice and did a little dance walking into the living room caring the plates. She sat on the other side of Carly on the floor her back leaning on the couch. She put her plate in front of her on the table and grabbed three meat lovin slices of pizza to get started. "Spencer we want beer." She said flatly and Carly's eyes widen. I chuckled to myself, Carly seems like she's really innocent but she knows she drinks and likes to get a little buzzed too.

"Sam! We just can't bluntly ask Spencer that way." She said as Spencer came out of his room. She looked kind of worried of what his response was going to be.

"I wasn't asking, I was demanding." Sam laughed while giving Spencer a pleading look.

"Naw it's alright, it's Halloween you guys should have a little fun since none of you guys want to go trick or treating for me! Weenies." Spencer responded while pulling out beers from his secret hiding spot that really wasn't a secret but he thought it was. Behind the bottlebot was a cooler where he kept his stash of beer. "Drink safely Carly Shay and her three best friends that never seem to not show their face here." He mocked us and headed back to his room. "I'll be in my room no one bother me I'm watching my wet celebrities!" He yelled back and slammed his door shut.

Some time went by we sat quietly while watching the second movie, damn this movie was so lame. I think it was an original Dingo movie. I started to get really bored and so did everyone else. Carly was half laying on the couch playing a sims game on her pear phone. You know Carly got bored whenever she started playing sims. Gibby was sitting on the other end of the couch laughing to himself at the movie, guess I know how picked this movie now. Sam was too busy eating pizza and drinking some beer to really notice the movie and here I was. Studying everyone like a weird little sad nub as Sam would tease me. Sam noticed me staring and she gave me a bored look, raised her eye brow, and took another sip of her beer. Her way of saying that this was a pretty lame way to spend Halloween even if we had beer. We just weren't having a good time. I half smiled back letting her know I agree.

She stood up and turned off the TV to get everyone's attention. As soon as she did Gibby let out a little squeak and whispered "no, that was my favorite part of the movie".

"This is so boring I'd rather be arguing with my mom, at least which is a little entertaining." Sam said with a serious voice. Her serious face turned into an evil grin. I know that look, she has an idea to spice this night up a bit. I smiled waiting for her to continue. "Hey, why don't we sneak into the school and host a little iCarly there, remember the last time we snuck into that supposedly haunted apartment a couple of floors down?" Sam continued with a huge evil smile on her face. I could see Carly looking kind of disapproved of the idea and Gibby, well Gibby was experiencing a little post depression of not getting to watch his favorite scene to be honest.

"That actually sounds kind of fun, I'm in."I stood up, backing up Sam trying to persuade Carly. Carly looked at me, Sam, and then back at me.

"Fine I'm in, score two for peer pressure." She smiled referring to when we pressured her into pranking someone cause she never pranked anyone before.

"Gibby?" Sam said in a confident voice trying to persuade him as well. Gibby didn't budge, he could be as stubborn as Sam at times. He just kept looking at the turned off TV screen. "Awh come one Gibby! You don't want to stay here alone watching this jank movie all alone, lets have some fun!" Sam continued and Gibby cracked a smile. Yes! This idea actually sounded fun, Sam's been rubbing off on me and I'm glad, it's more fun that way. She would get too crazy and I'd calm her down while having a little fun too. That's why we're so perfect for each other, we balance each other out.

"Alright, this guy is in!" Gibby yelled while pointing his two thumbs to him. "Gibbbby" he said shaking his head up and down.


	2. Pink Glittery Pens

**Chapter Two: Pink Glittery Pens**

**SPOV**

Yes! This is going to be fun! We can do a little iCarly segment for the viewers and maybe momma could set up some pranks for Mrs. Briggs.

"Sam, Freddie, go get the cameras and stuff upstairs. Gibby, start planning something fun and silly for iCarly. I'ma go get myself all dolled up and tell Spencer." Carly said excitedly running upstairs to her room. I'm good here in a pair of skinny jeans, purple plaid button up shirt, and black boots over my jeans.

I got up and walked upstairs to the studio, Freddie following me of course. We got upstairs and I went straight to the car and pulled up the hood. I had the usual pranking stuff in there, shaving cream, ropes, markers, rubber bands, buttersocks, and just random stuff. It was like my own personal space in Carly's house. I also had a few snacks and other junk. I picked up some super glue and a pack full of colorful feathers. Momma gone take a teacher down since she gave me detention for being one chizzy minute late. I grabbed them and placed them in my over the shoulder bag.

"Uh a little help please." Freddie said struggling to hold the camera and a laptop. "Mind carrying the laptop he asked me.

"Sure thing, Fredweenie." I responded immediately walking towards him and grabbing the laptop.

"Ah the classic super glue with feathers prank." He smiled and I instantly laughed. The memory of me pulling the exact prank on him came popped up. It was around a year ago and he was so mad because it took forever to get rid of all the feathers. I told him I had too because it was a classic.

"Yes Fredichini, Mrs. Briggs gave me detention for being one minute late." I replied pressing the elevator button.

**CPOV**

Alright so Gibby is in the living room thinking of something fun to do for the iCarly segment. I proudly sent my two best friends upstairs because I know they love time alone. I changed into jeans, combat boots, a floral shirt with a jean jacket. I got my makeup bag and started working on myself.

I wonder if Sam brought a sweater? It's going to be pretty cold outside and she hates my girly sweaters. I decided to do her a favor and text Freddie to ask if she had one.

To: Freddie  
From: Carly  
Did Sam bring a sweater?

To: Carly  
From: Freddie  
No, I'll lend her my jacket though. :)

Haha I knew that would work. Having Freddie lend her his jacket, awh it's just too cute. My phone beeped again.

To: Carly  
From: Freddie  
And why couldn't you ask her if she had one? Carly Shay, are you meddling in our love life again? q:

Well, I almost got away with it.

To: Freddie  
From: Carly  
Oh shush just lend her the sweater q: lol

**FPOV**

I laughed a little to myself as I read that text. Carly really wanted us together again because she said we both looked happier together, when we weren't arguing about some stupid little thing. Was it that obvious to everyone else that me and Sam still love each other?

"What are you laughing about, nub?" Sam asked with a little jealousy in her voice. It's so cute how she got jealous so fast if there was even a small possibility of me talking to another girl. Like the other day at the mall, Gibby wanted some girl's number but she wasn't interested so he forced me to get her number by flirting with her. As soon as she left Sam came and started yelling at me for not saving her place in line for fried chicken but I knew it was for talking to that girl. Well mostly because of that, and about the fried chicken.

"Just Carly and how important it is to her to get all dolled up." I noticed some goose bumps on Sam's arm. In the living room she had a small blanket but right now she's just has her purple button up shirt on sleeves rolled and button to her elbow. "Hold this." I told her while I handed her the camera. I took off my jacket to hand her and I saw her blush a little again. "Here's my jacket, Puckett." I helped her put the jacket on and grabbed the camera back from her.

"Thanks, Benson." She said smiling putting her hands in the side pockets of my oversize jacket on her. She held the laptop between her arm and her body. I figured she would be careful and not drop it and plus she was cold so I let it go. She looked so cute in my jacket, so small and fragile compared to it. She kept looking straight at the elevator door while my body was facing the elevator door but my eyes were locked on hers. She had the most beautiful eyes and I could stare at them for hours, I'd get lost and start to think about all our memories. But her eyes became a little worried, did she feel uncomfortable because I was staring? She never was before, what if she didn't like me anymore? I thought us being friends for the time being was alright with us two. Am I wrong? I just decided to look away, maybe I did seem like a weirdo that kept staring.

**SPOV**

His jacket was so warm and smelled just like him, well the cologne he always wears. I placed my hands in the side pockets and felt a small paper. I decided not to pull it out because that would be kind of nosey and what if it was a girl's number? I saw him talking to that brunette chick at the mall a couple of days ago. I could have sworn she gave him something but I wasn't sure. I didn't think anything about it because he told me he loved me when we broke up. Ugh never leave a chick alone with your boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend I suppose.

I decided to ignore it because I have no idea what paper is in his jacket. But I changed my mind as soon as the elevator opened and I said "I needa use the bathroom!" I grabbed the laptop from holding it between my arm and my body and held it with my two hands. I rushed out and layed the laptop on the couch. I started to head to the bathroom near Spencer's room. I'm such a bad person, I shouldn't be looking at what's in his pockets. The old me wouldn't have cared, I would have looked in saw the crazy chick's number and made fun of Freddie. But this was different, my feelings for him have completely changed.

I locked the bathroom door, which was pretty stupid because no one would come in. I guess it was just me being paranoid of doing something wrong, woah that was a first. I turned the lights on and tried talking myself out looking at the paper. Freddie and I dated and broke up. What if he didn't love me like I thought he did? He has the right too… What if I was just another crush like Carly except I liked him back but what if he got over me and that's why our friendship has gotten better because we're just friends. Were there too much friend chemistry and not a lot of romance chemistry? Freddie got over that crush of Carly when he swore he was in love with her. What if that's what's happening with me? Well I can't just have control over him and make him not talk to any other female on this planet because I still like him. He does have his right to date other girls. I shouldn't look at this small paper in his pocket. I sighed and turned around to do the right thing and leave.

Fuck it. I pulled the small paper out of Freddie's pocket and instantly regretted it. It was a number written in a pink glittery pen. It was signed with the name "Chloe". Yuck I don't know this girl and I already hate her. For good reasons too. Her name was Chloe, gosh I hate that name. She willingly gives her number out to guys, and she used a glittery pen, a pink glittery pen to be exact. And she's a brunette, Freddie once told me he liked brunettes. I always felt insecure about that, and not just because of Freddie.

I couldn't believe it, we broke up and had some fights, honestly are fights have been getting more intense but we always made up afterwards. Like when we worked at the pear store and he said all those stupid things to me to Natalie, our boss. That jack ass! No Sam, calm down. If he wants to date this Chloe chick he should be able to without me hurting her. No matter how much of a daffodil she is, snuck up snob.

I looked in the mirror, could it be my appearance? I wasn't girly like Carly… wait don't go there Sam, stop comparing yourself to Carly. I walked out the bathroom and into the living room. I guess I was in there a little long because everyone was waiting on me. "Let's go." I said forcing a smile, grabbing the laptop and walking out the door.


	3. Sneaking into Ridgeway

**Chapter Three: Sneaking into Ridgeway**

**FPOV**

Spencer was too busy watching his celebrities under water he didn't want us to get a ride but it was better that way. It was a cool beautiful night and most kids were already home from trick or treating. Carly and Gibby were talking about the segment. Something about that involved Gibby licking something but Carly wasn't interested in the idea for tonight. I was holding onto the camera, Gibby holding the laptop because Sam said she didn't feel like holding anything and she'd hurt Gibby with T-Bo's stick he uses to sell bell peppers on if he didn't carry it for her. They were a little ahead of me and Sam walking to the school. I had no idea why but me and Sam were walking in silence and it was the first time it was awkward between us. It felt strange and I didn't know why she was being so quiet. Everything was fine when were at Carly's apartment until she came out of the bathroom.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could show our fans our lockers or something." I said trying to break the silence. I tried to study her face but she was looking down and it was dark outside. She stood quiet for a little while and I wasn't sure if I should ask her if anything was wrong but she picked her head up. And it was like she wasn't sure if she should talk but she let out a slight sigh.

"Sure, Fredweird." She responded.

**SPOV**

The entire time we were headed to the school I couldn't stop thinking of the whole Chloe thing. Should I tell Carly about this? Naw. I don't want to ruin our night. 'Oh I'm so cute and girly look at my pretty pink pen it has glitters' I thought mocking her. Was Freddie planning on calling her? What if he already called her? Oh gosh….

"So I was thinking, maybe we could show our fans our lockers or something." Freddie spoke. I was so into thought I forgot we were walking together. I was looking down and deciding on what to say. Should I tell him what I found? No that would make things awkward if he did like her and was planning on calling her. Should I insult him like when we were kids? No I want our friendship to stay the same, I don't want to hurt him like I use to.

"Sure, Fredweird." I settled with that response.

We reached the school and everyone looked me. They didn't have the slightest clue how to get inside the school.

"Yeah, yeah. Turn to the delinquent to help you sneak into the school." I muttered only so I could hear. I hate how I take things out on me sometimes. I know they didn't mean it that way but whatever.

"Alright I'll pick the lock to the janitor's room by the office on the junior high school side. Jump that gate and wait by Mrs. Brigg's history class. I'll meet up with you in a minute." I said walking the opposite direction.

"Oh I'll go with you, I've never been to the janitor's closet." Gibby said rushing behind me. Great Gibby is coming. Gosh this whole Chloe thing is making me such a gank. Gibby was a good friend.

**GPOV**

"So uh, you two get into a fight or something?" I asked while hoping not to get smacked in the face. Sam is a girl and everything but wow can that girl punch!

"What are you talking about?" She quickly responded not making eye contact with me.

"Don't play dumb. You and Freddie. It was kind of awkward when we left Carly's apartment. You two were so boring me and Carly decided to walk a little faster because it was like we could feel the awkwardness and frustration." I said trying to keep up with her pace.

"What? No we didn't get into a fight. And it wasn't awkward!" She responded fast again. So I stopped walking. I know Sam and something was up between them too. It's making her fun idea night boring with her being all quiet and stuff. "First of all we aren't fighting. Second of all, if we were it's not a big concern to you." She said as she turned around to look me in the eye. Then she looked down at her shoes.

She pulled out a little piece of paper from the jacket she was wearing and extended her arm out to give it to me. I grabbed it from her hands and looked at it. It was a number written in pink pen and was signed by the name Chloe. Ooh la la Chloe from the mall I see.

"Oh yeah, thanks. I totally forgot about this." I said with a big grin on my face while stuffing it in my pants pocket.

"What? Gibby what the hell are you talking about?" She said to me frustrated and confused.

"Remember when we went to the mall? I was chatting up Chloe but for some reason she wasn't interested in Gibby.." I said my voice cracking. I'm a very sensitive guy, you know. "So I forced Freddie to flirt with her so he can get her number and give it to me. After she left I was going to get it when you came and yelled at Freddie for not waiting in line to buy fried chicken when you were in the bathroom." I reassured her remembering it and laughing, oh man Sam and Freddie are cute when they were fighting, aw young love, young love. Gibby needs himself some young long, maybe I should call up Tasha, man oh man was she a fun little thing.

**SPOV**

So Freddie didn't want to flirt with this Chloe chick and Gibby forced him! I cracked a smile for a second but remembered Gibby was there so my smile faded quickly. But that didn't mean Freddie was still in love with me. That doesn't mean Freddie can't flirt with another girl. Finding Chole's number in Freddie's jacket only made me realize, Freddie is no longer mine.

"Why would you have this?" Gibby asked smiling. He knew I was jealous.

"Haha." I said sarcastically. "I'm wearing Freddie's jacket and found that inside. But I guess I shouldn't be angry with Freddie if he did want to date stupid chicks with pink glittery pens. And if you tell anyone we had this conversation I will hurt you with a brick." I finished angrily trying to make my points.

"Oh I thought I recognized that jacket." Gibby stated laughing at the obvious. Oh Gibby, I'm glad the funny in him is back instead of trying to get me to talk. It's nice he cared about me, Freddie, and Carly but it's a little irritating and embarrassing when he calls things out like that expecting me to talk about my problems with Freddie. But Gibby was an insightful dude and knew when to make jokes to lighten up the mood. I smiled and started to pull out bobby pin since we were by the janitor's door now. I picked the lock of the janitor's door in a matter of seconds.

The door opened and I looked inside for the box with the hidden keys. It was the janitor's spare and I know this because in the 8th grade I heard him tell the other janitor when he lost his pair of keys and I remembered this for useful times, like right now I suppose. I found the keys in a box behind the cleaning supplies on the second shelf. I have such a good memory when it comes to things like this but remembering the lessons in school was just down right depressing. Maybe paying attention would help, but who am I trying to impress with my grades? When me and Melanie were kids and she wasn't accepted to boarding school yet, I actually had perfect grades up until around the third grade. I pushed that thought out of my head before my memories came back. I smiled to Gibby as I held the keys and walked out the door.

"Did you bring the beer?" I asked him, I wanted to get a little buzzed tonight and focus on anything else except where me and Freddie stand with each other.

"Yup" Gibby responded and handed me a beer from his backpack. What a funny place to keep it but there wasn't another place so alright.

"Thanks, Gibby." I said and smiled at him looking at him in the eye letting him know it was for him caring for me and trying to make me feel better.

"No problem" He said with a genuine smile. We walked in silence, it wasn't weird or anything. We just walked feeling the cool wind. We finally got to the high school section and it was time to jump the gate. I took a quick sip of the beer and handed it to Gibby along with my bag. I jumped the fence within a matter of seconds. Gibby handed me my bag and beer over the fence and he jumped the fence too.

**CPOV**

Should we be doing this? At first when Sam brought up the idea I wasn't sure and a little scared. The last time we taped an episode of iCarly in detention and we got away with it but I wasn't sure if we should because the last time it was during school hours and this is completely breaking into the school. Well I guess it's not breaking because were not breaking a window or anything to get inside.

"Are you alright?" Freddie asked. I guess I didn't notice I was starting to walk in circles. I took one breathe and decided why not? This will be fun.

"I'm fine, Freddie." I said and smiled back. "Oh there here." I added and pointed my head towards the gate at Sam and Gibby.

"Mama got the keys." Sam said while dangling the keys in the air. She walked to Mrs. Brigg's room and opened up the door. Wait why didn't she just pick this lock?

"Why didn't you just pick this lock?" I asked confused.

"The school's locks are much more complicated, I would need more than just a bobby pin." She responded like it was completely obvious as she walked into the room and turned on the lights.

"Make sense." I replied with a laugh. Duh Carly Shay, 101 on having Sam as your best friend!


	4. iCarly Locker Segment

**Chapter Four: iCarlys Lockers Segement**

This is basically just the segment, so it's a pretty short chapter. You don't need to read this chapter because it doesn't have any plot development. So yeah… lol.

**FPOV**

"In five, four, three, two" I counted down and pointed to Sam and Carly letting them know it's action!

"I'm meat lovin Sam!" Sam shouted smiling proudly looking into the camera.

"I'm meat lovin Sam's best frend, Carly" Carly shouted back while doing a little dance.

"And this is iCarly!" They both shouted together while spinning and dancing around.

"Hey, Carly, this isn't the iCarly studio?" Sam said pretending to act scared like a lost girl in those horror movies and looked towards Carly for an answer.

"Oh no we're lost!" Carly said back her lips trembling, holding onto Sam.

"Oh wait isn't this our school?" Sam said while making this face like she was legit thinking about her question and letting go of Carly.

"Oh yeah! No wonder it looked so familiar." Gibby joined in posing like a super hero.

"This is a special webcast and we want to show you our….." Carly said smiling towards Sam raising her eyebrows.

"Dun dun dun! Our lockers!" Sam said dancing. Then she paused thinking, "Now that I think about it, I don't think our viewers want to see our dumb ol' lockers." She finished shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well then." Carly said teasingly.

"Just kidding!" They both shouted as they jumped simultaneously. They danced over to their lockers and did a little spins when they got there.

"This is my locker." Carly said proudly as she opening her locker. "I have my good ol' textbooks, some folders, a picture of Sam eating fried chicken-"

"And a mirror and makeup bag.." Sam continued for her while me and Gibby started cracking up. Then she clicked the audience laughter button looking satisfied while Carly rolled her eyes laughing.

"Alright, ok. Oh well I'd love to see your locker" Carly teased laughing.

**SPOV**

"Well alright then" I said back smiling. I entered my locker combo and opened up my locker. "Fredaluape, zoom up on this." I said smirking without looking at him.

"I have one textbook, I sold the others. Who needs them, right? A couple of fat cakes, some string, my giant fork, my giant spoon-"

"And a croc pot filled with soup." Carly finished for me snickering.

"I need my food!" I shouted back pretending to be angry and we started laughing. "Oh well, I'm bored! Time to go now" I shouted back at the camera.

"Noooooo, I wanted to do my segment and look at my locker!" Gibby shouted turning the camera to him and Freddie turned the camera back to us. We pretended to have a scared look on our face.

"The viewers must never lay eyes on the inner insanity come to life of Gibby's brain, also known as his locker." Carly whispered into the camera.

Gibby then went in front of the camera and whispered "Yeah maybe there right." With a really eerie look on his face.

"Oh yeah and happy Halloween, nubs." I said turning the camera away from Gibby and back at me and Carls.

"Happy Halloween!" Everyone shouted and the show ended.

"And we are clear!" Freddie said turning the camera off and going back to his laptop.


	5. Principal's Office

**Chapter Five: Principal's Office**

**SPOV**

We were all walking down the dark hallway. Me and Carly walking together down low while Gibby and Freddie were ahead of us.

"So.. do you think you and Freddie will ever get back together?" Carly asked me and I pulled out a chocolate bar from my bag. I opened up the wrapper and gestured if she wanted some but she shook her head. Ugh I got those scary butterflies in my stomach when she brought up Freddie and I needed to calm my stomach down or get it thinking about delicious chocolate! I wasn't planning on telling her anything because I didn't want to ruin the night but since she brought it up I should just tell her. I took a deep breathe to prepare my self. I hate talking about boys and stuff. I don't know how girls do it!

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I found some girl's number in his jacket." I said taking another breath nervously. Even though Carly is my best friend, I just didn't like the whole girl talk deal. She stood quiet so I decided to go on. "Gibby actually knows and he said he forced Freddie into flirting with some chick because Gibby wanted her number and she wasn't interested." I started telling her nervously but slowly trying to see her face reations. I looked up at Carly trying to study her face but she was just calm and she nodded for me to continue. "But that doesn't mean Freddie couldn't have gotten her number if he wanted it." I finished finally getting it off my chest.

"Wait, you think Gibby's lying?" She asked kind of confused. But I guess it clicked because she mouthed the word oh. "Don't worry, Freddie is obviously still in love with you." She said smiling and confident in her answer.

"We've been getting into bigger fights lately. Like when we worked at the pear store. All that chizzy stuff he said about me" I said looking down while walking. I didn't want to see her reaction.

"Oh come one, you guys made up and you're wearing his jacket Sam." She said playfully punching my arm.

"I just don't feel 100% sure that he still feels the same anymore." I said not wanting to get into the whole I'm just another Carly who you can completely be in love with one day and then not be and then on to the next girl. I really don't know how to deal with my feelings anymore. Ew, I have feelings and I'm… feeling them. We walked pass the office and got an idea to get this whole chizzy thing out of my head.

"Yo nubs!" I shouted down the hall and Gibby and Freddie immediately turned around. "Why don't we have some fun and sneak into the Principal's office?" I asked grinning at Gibby, I didn't want to look Freddie in the eyes.

They both grinned back and I turned to give Carly a pleading look because I know she wouldn't be up for it. She did have a worried look but before I said anything she grabbed my beer bottle and took a quick sip of beer and smiled a little.

I mouthed the word thanks and she smiled and took another sip.

**CPOV**

We had a little fun in the school but going into our principal's office. It just seemed wrong because he was a great principal. And what if we get caught? He could have watched the segment we did and be on his way here!

Sam gave me a pleading look and I didn't know what to do. I grabbed her beer and I took a sip, alright that definitely calmed me down just a little bit. I know she didn't want to talk about this stuff anymore and just wanted to have fun so I was agreeing to her crazy idea so it can get off her mind. She mouthed the word thank you and I smiled at my best friend. I knew I was doing the right thing for her, but just in case I took another sip of beer.

Sam opened up the door for us and we all walked inside. I took another sip of the beer, I need to be getting a little drunk to do this! Oh man I hope we don't get caught.

**FPOV**

I walked inside the office staring at the back of Sam, we haven't really talked since we left Carly's apartment and I was wondering why she was so distant. She walked straight into the principal's office and sat down on his chair. She raised her feet and set them on his desk. She opened up another beer and started to drink from it since Carly stole hers.

Carly started to nervously walk around the room looking at the certificates and stuff on the walls. We all knew she didn't really want to be here but she was putting effort. Gibby was sneaking up behind Carly while she reading something on the wall.

"GIBBY!" Gibby screamed and Carly jumped, dropped her beer bottle, and ran out of the room! Sam got up quickly and ran out towards the hallway.

"Carly!" Sam screamed and I hurried to the door along with Gibby.

Carly stopped her back still facing all of us and Sam was a little behind Carly. We all stood quiet for a moment, wondering what Carly was going to say or do. But she started laughing hysterically and pretty soon we were all laughing with her. She walked back with Sam giving her a quick side hug and looked up. "Gibby, I hate you." She said laughing.

"Gibbbby" he said proudly nodding to himself.

**SPOV**

We walked back into the office, except Gibby, he raced there and took my spot on the chair even though he didn't have to run because he was at the door. That little nub, where was I suppose to avoid Freddie now? I walked around heading towards one of the walls with Carly when I spotted the closet behind the desk. I was sure they kept the school records there of every kid. A light bulb went on in my head and a huge smirk appeared on my face. I shot a look back at Carly and once she saw my face she took another long sip of her new beer she took from Gibby's backpack.

"Let's go through the student records. I've never seen them and I bet we can find the dirty little secrets of our fellow students in the school." I smiled while opening the door. Maybe I could get something on that stupid new kid who's been getting on my nerves.

"Or our dirty little secrets." Freddie said and I turned around and he was smirking at me. I really couldn't read his face and why he was smirking because it was dark. "Why don't we look at Sam's student record?" He asked everyone but directly looking at me. He was picking a fight because I've been ignoring him the whole night. Carly and Gibby both froze not knowing what I was going to say back but they knew this was about to turn into something bigger. My heart started to beat quicker and those stupid nubbish butterflies, I froze for a second but remembered I'm Sam Puckett. No one messed with me! Even Freddie… especially Freddward! Sick of him starting these stupid fights over the past couple of weeks.

"Oh I'm sorry, Fredluape. I didn't realize you were so high and mighty having a perfect record. Why don't we look at yours first?" I said back looking him directly in the eyes. If he wants to act this way, I'll act the same way and Mama isn't gunna loose.

"Or we can look at mine, yay!" Carly shouted nervously while heading towards the closet with me to find her record. I looked for the B's, and found Freddie's record. I have no idea where I was going with this since he probably did have a clean record. But I kept bluffing.

"Here's Mr. Perfect's record." I said giving Freddie a dirty look. Carly grabbed hers and threw it on our principal's desk. "Gibby, why don't you find yours." I asked because I was pretty damn curious about his too. I walked out and threw Freddie's on the desk too. Then I walked over to stand by Carly waiting for the boys to find the records.

"GIBBBBY" Gibby shouted as he pulled out his permanent record and holding it in the air. Me and Carly let out a couple of wooh's and yeah's while clapping as he threw it on the desk.

**FPOV**

I was really sick and tired of Sam completely ignoring me so I decided to call her out when she wanted to look at the student's records.

"Or our dirty little secrets." I asked looking at Sam with a big smirk on my face. There was no chance she's going to ignore me for the rest of Halloween. "Why don't we look at Sam's student record?" I suddenly felt the room get quiet. Picking a fight with Sam was never a good idea, it wasn't even an idea that popped into anybody's mind! I could of sworn I seen a nervous look on her face but it was pretty dark and she was know giving me a glare.

"Oh I'm sorry, Fredluape. I didn't realize you were so high and mighty having a perfect record. Why don't we look at yours first?" Sam responded looking me directly in the eye. Not going to lie she did scare me a little. But I didn't let her know that. And there shouldn't be a reason why I'm scared, my record is clean as it can be.

"Here's Mr. Perfect's record." Sam said and she gave me a dirty look but quickly turned away. Carly threw her records on the desk.

"Gibby, why don't you find yours." Sam asked and I'm kind of glad she did. I wonder what Gibby would have on his permanent record. She threw my record on the desk as well and I couldn't help but smile. Even though we were challenging each other right now, it was kind of fun, kind of a turn on actually. She then backed off and walked towards Carly. I couldn't tell if she was bluffing or serious about my record. I couldn't think of anything bad on my record and I don't think she has seen it. I went in the closet to find Sam's record. Hah, her record happened to be pretty darn heavy and bigger compared to everyone else's. I threw it on the desk with the other records.

"GIBBBBY" Gibby shouted as he found his record. He threw it on the pile of our records on the desk too while Carly and Sam were cheering.

Gibby turned on a little lamp so we could see a little bit better. I suddenly got very nervous. Our permanent records were right here in front of us! Everything was in here. Carly picked up Gibby's record and he nodded in approval smiling. She opened it up and silently started reading to herself and then she started laughing like she should have known what was going to be on his record.

"Of course, this makes complete sense." She started laughing again to herself. She looked up and noticed we were all staring at her waiting to hear what she just read! Gibby was sitting down on the principal's chair. Sam was sitting on the desk, I was leaning on the desk standing next to Carly while she was sitting on the opposite side of the desk. We all eyed here until she opened her mouth to talk.


	6. The Records: Gibby

**Chapter Six: The Records: Gibby**

**FPOV**

She cleared her throat and started reading what was on his record. "Oh and this was about him in the second grade." And she cleared her throat one more time when we all nodded in excitement. "Gibby Gibbson is a very bright and creative student who shows an interest in social standings among his peers but lacks to realize reality. He has had quite a trouble keeping his clothes on in the past month of school and biting other people randomly during recess." She finished off laughing. We all laughed because it was pretty obvious about Gibby. "You know, I thought this was going to be a bad thing but we're actually having a good time. I thank thy beer." Carly said in an accent that made all of bust out in laughter and I could have sworn I seen Sam smiling. Usually when she's just a tiny bit mad her personality equals a normal person being super pissed off at everyone, especially since she's getting a little drunk. I didn't mind she was drinking but she didn't get too drunk.

"Wait a minute, it also says here you got suspended for biting your teacher." Carly said confused but kept laughing and Gibby laughter stopped. Everyone started to laugh a little less and it got quiet. We waited for his response because he looked pretty mad.

But good ol' Gibby just started to laugh again. "I remember that! Wow! Poor Mrs. Taylor, I haven't seen her since I bit her and she forced the school to take her to the hospital cause she swore I had rabies" he cracked up. Man for a second there I thought he was going to get mad and storm out or something. I remember he would run out and start crying and eventually have to talk to his therapist for hours but I guess those visits have been helping him out. He doesn't go anymore and he seems a little more mature with everything.


	7. The Records: Carly

**Chapter Seven: The Records: Carly**

**GPOV**

Man was second grade fun. I decided to pick up Carly's since she read mine. Everyone made cheering noises and drank their beer. Tonight did a complete 180, we were all having fun thanks to Sam's devious ideas. We had a great friendship, we understood each other to an extent. If it wasn't for her we would probably never have fun. Well, not this kind of fun! Us three nubs would never do something this fun and illegal without Sam.

"Alright miss Carly Shay. Let's see what dirty little secrets you have." I taunted her and she shrugged smiling. I opened up her file and started reading. All of the grades were perfect, attendance was perfect, teacher's notes were perfect, and this chick had a clean record. But I decided to look again, maybe I missed something. And boy did I miss something on the very last page. Almost as if it Carly herself tried hiding it in the back because she was ashamed or something haha.

I started laughing really hard. I would have never guessed this about Carly! Carly freaken Shay! The girly perfect girl of our school! It just didn't seem like she would have this problem as a kid. "Does anyone want to know the reason why Carly had to go to the nurse's office at least once a month up until the second grade?" I barely managed to say because I couldn't control my laughter.

"Hurry! Tell us!" Sam shouted grinning and looking over to Carly who was now really pale and froze.

"No, you wouldn't dare!" Carly shouted at me and I laughed nodding and couldn't force myself to talk because of the laughter.

"Carly Shay..had.." I continued laughing along with Sam and Freddie who were really excited and curious. Carly then stole her record out of my hand and held it closely to her chest backing away from the desk.

"No, Gibby, I'm serious. I'll… you'll never be on iCarly again!" She threatened at me. It's funny how she thinks this is such a big secret she has to keep hidden.

"Awh come one, Carly! You told Gibby's secret, let him tell one of yours" Freddie said trying to calm Carly down but was laughing hysterically like me and Sam. Carly looked down at the record to think about it but I just had to let it out. I couldn't wait for her to decide! I didn't even need the record she was holding, I had the nurse's notes memorized.

"CARLY SHAY WAS REPORTDELY TOO SHY TO ASK THE TEACHER TO USE THE BATHROOM SO SHE WOULD END UP PEEING IN CLASS." I shouted outing her dirty little wet secret! And suddenly everyone cracked up even louder and louder! No one could keep from laughing, even Carly. Sam was literally on the floor laughing and Freddie at this point was holding his ribs while his eyes started to tear up and I was banging my fist into the desk laughing as hard as I could! Carly was laughing at herself too, the laughter was just contagious and the beer probably helped. Everyone was just a little buzz, Sam was getting a little drunk. She has drank the most.

"I wasn't embarrassed!" Carly chocked out. "I would ask the teachers and they would always tell me no since we would come back from recess and I should have gone during then!" She started to laugh at her lie. "So they always told the nurse I was too shy to ask!" She laughed again knowing none of us believed her.

"Sure, Sure." Sam said laughing a little less until she realized it was her turn. She drank the rest of her beer.

"Yo, Gibbs, pass me another one." She said, even though she was getting drunk she always knew how to manage herself. She never made herself look foolish. I'm pretty sure the only time she acted all crazy was when Carly was telling me how she acted with some loopy gas the dentist gave her to quit her from biting him. So I decided to hand her another beer. I looked up and Freddie gave me this glare. Was he really serious? She could drink if she wanted too.

**Hey! Just want to say the next chapter will be better and longer. It's gunna be pure drama between Sam and Freddie! I'll upload again tomorrow :)**


	8. The Records: Sam

**Chapter Eight: The Records: Sam**

**SPOV**

I started to laugh a little less and so did everyone else. It was Freddie's turn to read my record. My turn for one of my dirty little secrets as we were calling them tonight. I honestly didn't have a clue what would be on my record because well, the real question is what isn't going to be on my record. All the insanely stupid ideas I've gotten in trouble for would be on my record and all my friends already know that so I guess I have nothing to worry about. I finally looked up at Freddie, he was already staring at me. I gave him a glare. I guess us hating each other phase of our friendship is back again, great.

"Alright let's open up Puckett's" Freddie said looking directly at me, I looked away towards my record on the desk. I didn't realize how nervous I was until Carly and Gibby got super quiet and looked at me too. Was it that obvious I was nervous?

"Hurry up, Fredanana" I said trying to regain my confidence. He gave me that "don't tell me what to do" look but didn't say anything back. He just started to look around at some of the papers. He couldn't find anything none of them already knew about me, I could see it in his eyes. But, before I could smirk at him, his eyes changed into curiosity. Why is he curious? What is he reading?

**FPOV**

What could Sam have that none of us would see coming? I picked her record up and started reading. It was the usual: bad grades, bad attendance, detention list, I decided to read her suspension list. Most of these things I remember like her throwing fat cakes at teachers, stealing and breaking the janitor's broom, starting a foot fight, twice, breaking Gibby's thumb… There was nothing here that we all didn't know. Wait a minute, why am I looking at her high school record instead of her elementary record before we met? That's where everything we didn't know about her would be placed. I turned the papers to find her elementary section, I decided to look at her grades. I just assumed all of her grades weren't the best so I didn't bother really checking them so I just scanned my eyes across the paper. They were A's and some B's, but mostly A's. Wow, that's probably the best grades she's ever earned. I knew she was smart, we all did. She was just too lazy but we all know if she set her mind to receive a good grade she could. We all know because every year the principal calls her in for a meeting and she would always brings up her grades so she doesn't have to go to summer school. My eyes scrolled down to read the teacher's comments. Her teacher's comments would say a tone of nice things so I decided to read that out loud to get a little on her nerves.

"Samantha Puckett is a very strong, dedicated, intelligent student. She is always on time, participates, very helpful and thoughtful to the other kids. She is definitely one of my best students." I read out loud a little fast in anticipation to see the other's reactions.

Carly was smiling at Sam in awe. Gibby was laughing a little and looked at Sam and smiled. Sam looked angry and smacked Gibbs. I was kind of proud of her, but now she was barely passing her classes until last minute.

"Yeah, one of the best, meaning not the best, because everyone knows the title of the best in the class goes to the one and only Melanie Puckett." Sam said her words rushing out in envy and disgust. Sam really had great grades and a positive look towards school. Why did it change?

"Oh shush, Sam. Stop comparing yourself to Melanie!" Carly said.

I decided to read another one or find where Sam's grades changed and why. I found where her grades started changing and decided to look at that year's teacher reports. It was under the section of teacher's reports for the third grade, the year we met. And that happens to be the year where she pushed me and I got a scab, which my mom freaked out and immediately took a dislike to Sam.

"Alright here is another teacher report bout Sam." I said looking up at everyone. Carly and Gibby look interested waiting for me. I look towards Sam to see if I could read her face but she was looking down. She looked back up and her expression was like she was telling me to hurry up.

"Are you going to say it or not, Fredweezle." She said in that mean voice she use to talk to me when we were younger. She really knew how to push my buttons so I decided to read it, if she wanted to be mad at me for whatever reason I could read her record to everyone.

I started reading exactly what was on her record out loud before reading it to myself. It had to be something about how she first started getting bad grades and starting acting out. "Despite Samantha's high IQ she does have a tendency to draw away from other of the students socially. When she doesn't, it's usually an outbreak in fights and bullying. From what I've heard she was a very gifted student but her grades are dropping. I fear if Samantha doesn't have someone to motivate her, he view on school will slowly start to head the other direction. She was sent to the principal's office this week for breaking Rebecca Berkowitz's project. She was very sneaky and showed no remorse when caught. I'm positive Samantha will be another waste of intelligence."

**SPOV**

Me and Melanie were always competitive and I always hated how she always won at everything. We went to the same school up until the third grade. We always participated in class, helped the other students, and strived to do our best. But, in the end Melanie always came out number one. She was the top of the class with her straight A's and I was second with A's and a few B's. The teachers, students, even my mom, they always liked her better. There was an opening for an elite boarding school in New York, but of course there was just one opening. We worked our butt's off trying to impress our school and this is when we really became competitive and distant. She won the scholarship offering of course. So the next year, in the third grade, I was actually glad to go to school without her. Maybe I would be the number one student and feel the same love she felt. But on that first day of third grade, it didn't feel right without my sister, my twin.

Of course my grades slightly dropped, I went into a small depression being away from my sister. We were best friends after all, even though it didn't feel like it at the time. We were so caught up on who was the best, I didn't make any friends. She was smarter so she didn't have to work as hard and had plenty time to make a bunch of friends. I envied everyone who was making friends when my twin sister wasn't even with me. After the little depression I started messing with the other kids, especially Freddie when I met him that year. He was a nub, an easy target I suppose. Carly was always there for me and she's been the greatest friend.

But I did not break Rebecca's stupid project! Sure, she was really annoying and was the teacher's pet but I wasn't completely evil. But I just accepted it because there was nothing I could do. The teacher said some stupid nerd supposedly witnessed me breaking her project.

"I didn't break her stupid project!" I shouted angrily and I heard Freddie let out a little laugh. "Stupid Fredbag, you don't know what you're talking about. Stupid nub!"

"You want to know what's funny, Sam? I broke her project." Freddie responded and all of that anger that was building up inside me tonight finally was let out.

"What the hell? You broke her project? Are you kidding me? That's when everyone turned on me! The teachers and the kids! They all thought I was no good!" I screamed forgetting everything and everyone, just focusing on Freddie. I didn't care if I was letting my guard down, I was drunk. I didn't know why but I just decided to let everything out.

"I'm sure they didn't. And your grades were already slipping anyways." Freddie said back kind of nervous and scared but defensive.

"My grades were slipping but I still one of the highest grades in the class. That's when all the teachers gave up on me, when I gave up on myself. When I decided if the teacher's would just believe I would pull that shit and ruin someone else's grade, I shouldn't have to try in school and impress them or my mom!" I confessed yelling at him. "But you, you broke her project. Freddie, that's low. I would never do that to someone. Why would you?" I asked my voice lowering and serious.

"It was an accident! I tripped and fall and I was scared… the teacher asked me if I saw anyone… And, and you were the first person I thought of because you always picked on me, and-" Freddie said stuttering.

I threw whatever was on the desk at him, I think it was a picture frame but I didn't care. I could feel all my anger but I couldn't control it, it was weird. I expected myself to start throwing everything I could put my hands on at Freddie, or even hit him directly, or something but instead it was a different kind of anger. It wasn't like I was mad at my mom or one of the teachers, the anger was mixed with hurt and embarrassment. I felt overwhelmed with heat on my eyelids and I could feel tears but I didn't let one tear escape from my eyes, I was stronger than that.

"I hate you, Freddie." I whispered and ran out the door. I regretted saying it right after but I couldn't take it back. The old memories of being competitive with Melanie, me getting into a little depression from being away from her when she left, Rebecca's project, stupid girly Chloe, and the fact that I was drinking, everything just overwhelmed me and I was so pissed at Freddie, it just came out. I was running down the hall and out the first door I saw. I didn't pay attention to see if anyone was chasing after me, I decided to keep running. Fuck this stupid Halloween! I wish I never had that stupid idea of coming here or looking at the records. It's my fault, I always have to come up with stupid ideas. I downed the rest of my beer and as soon as I was a couple of blocks away, I remembered a short cut to somewhere no one would find me. I cut through some houses and walked a very long block of houses and cut through an elementary school until I spotted the park. I shouldn't cry over Freddie, I never want to cry again, it's for people who are weak. I walked over to swing set and sat down on one.

I started thinking about all the times me and Melanie would play here. We would take turns pushing each other on the swings, play hide and go seek, go on the slides, basically just have a good time and we really weren't competitive while playing, just being kids and forgetting about being the best in school and the number one daughter. I wanted to call her but she would be sleeping already. We don't talk very much at all and I really miss her even though I don't really show it. I thought about going home but the night was fresh and it felt good to be out in the open, alone.


	9. Memories

**Chapter Nine: Memories**

**FPOV**

"I hate you, Freddie." She whispered before she ran out.

I couldn't move. I just stood there and watched her run away. Sam Puckett, my best friend, my ex girlfriend, the girl I'm in love with, just said she hates me. She didn't say it in a teasing way, she was serious. I could see the pain in her eyes, along with her holding back tears. What have I done? Everything was my fault. It's my fault my best friend hates me. This wasn't just a fight, I could tell this seriously messed up everything, I messed up everything.

I didn't know she was going to confess everything about school and the way the teachers treated her, how she felt about her sister, everything. I didn't know she even went through that! I didn't even think about how being a twin can be competitive, shit when she first told me she had a twin, not only did I not believe her, I took her twin out on a date! I didn't know I ruined her life like that, how much it affected her.

When I met her she bullied me and I guess I just assumed her grades were already bad. I didn't think she was going to dramatically change everything because of me breaking Rebecca's project. I guess I never really thought about it because it didn't feel like a big deal and Sam acted the same before and after that whole chizzy thing I did. That doesn't make what I did right of course, I messed up. I honestly thought she would be mad but laugh like Carly and Gibby tonight. But here she was, yelling everything from her point of view, saying she would never stoop that low but I did. At this point, I needed to sit down. I moved slowly and sat down at one of the chairs by the back wall, where the kids who got in trouble sat when they waited to talk to the principal. I kept going over everything that just happened. It felt so surreal, like I was in a nightmare.

"So…uhm…we never got to read your record" Gibby awkwardly laughed to lighten up the mood, but nothing would lighten up the mood, or night, or my whole freaken life. I didn't bother looking up at him. I raised both my hands to my head, I really fucked up. Ugh this night has just been horrible. And I still don't know why Sam was ignoring me in the first place. I just had to push her and mess with her and looked how everything turned out. We've been getting worse and worse fights and it's always me messing with her. Like at the pear store, I was a complete jerk but we made up, she forgave me. But this, I wouldn't even forgive me…

"Go run after her! What are you doing just sitting here? What's that going to solve? NOTHING." Carly screamed at me. When I didn't look up Carly ran over to me and tried picking me up. "Get your butt up and go get her! You can fix it, I know you can! I'm serious!" She said frustrated with me. But I knew I couldn't fix it.

"Freddie, man, do the right thing." Gibby said in a serious tone and I finally looked up at him. I nodded back to him and got up and started running down the hallway trying to find Sam. I have to at least try, to at least keep our friendship. I don't know if she would ever want to be friends or even forgive me, but I couldn't just sit there.

**GPOV**

I can't believe everything that just went down. Everything happened so fast and it felt very awkward and uncomfortable for me and Carly to be there witnessing everything. It was obviously hard for Sam to admit those things, that's probably the first time she has every said anything that personal in front of all of us. But she was a little drunk and had the right to be pissed at Freddie. Damn, Freddie really messed up. Freddie was just a kid and he didn't want to get in trouble so he blamed it on Sam, the girl who bullied him. But, this seriously affected Sam with everything and she was already having a hard time when they met in the third grade. I only met them back in the fifth grade though. And Sam's voice when she told Freddie she hates him, I could tell she was about to cry but she was too strong to actually let anyone see her cry. I told Sam if Freddie ever hurt her I'd kick his ass and we both knew I would and could. But in this situation, it'd be best if I didn't.

"Freddie man, do the right thing." I said being absolutely serious and not trying to joke around. He looked up slowly and he nodded in agreement and ran out the door.

"Uhm maybe we should go. Help me fix the office and put the records back." Carly said quietly almost to a whisper. I picked up our records thinking how our night was just ruined.

"These records are pure evil." I thought out loud. She didn't say anything but I didn't expect her to. She fixed the principal's desk and I picked up the beer bottles and other junk we had. Grabbed Freddie's camera and laptop.

"Alright, let's go." She said rushing out of the door. "Where do you think they are? Sam is drunk and I hope Freddie finds her before she does anything stupid. Hopefully, Sam just runs straight to her house or my house." She said as we were walking down the hall towards the door.

"What if Sam doesn't forgive him?" I asked and I saw Carly bite her lips a little bit. She was obviously worried about the same thing. She was quiet for a while and we were walking faster and faster.

"I don't know." She finally responded, but we both knew that wasn't her answer. It was her trying to reassure herself. "I'ma call him right now." She said pulling out her purple pear phone and clicking on one of the speed dials. I wonder if I'm one of her speed dials. She clicked on the speaker phone button and raised the phone up so we could both hear as we walked out the door and into the night. It was still really dark but it was a lighter shade of dark. I looked at Carly's pear phone and it 4:28. Dang we were here for a pretty long time, we left Carly's house pretty late but we were definitely here for a couple of hours. The phone rang and rang and Carly tried calling back a few times. But finally he answered.

"Freddie! Where are you? Did you find Sam?" Cary shouted into her phone. There was a short pause and me and Carly looked at each other worried.

"No." He responded depressed and angrily. Before Carly could answer him back he hung up.

"No don't hang up! Why would you hang up?" She screamed at him through the disconnected phone and turned towards me. "Why would he hang up? Aghh!" Carly shouted at me in frustration and confusion. "I'm calling Sam." It rang and rang. She called again. It rang and rang. She called again and it went straight to voice mail. Sam won't answer, she was a stubborn little thing.

**SPOV**

Carly was calling, again. I sent her to voice message, I wanted to be alone. Why can't they just respect that for me right now? Ugh, Freddie was calling and texting, Carly calling when Freddie was texting, Gibby is starting to text me, I turned off my phone and let out a long sigh trying to ignore my headache. I got off the swing set and looked around the park and smiled at the memories. I walked over and climbed the steps to the little bridge in the middle of the playground set. I looked out past the park, I hope they don't come here looking for me. How am I supposed to face them? I just can't walk up to them at school next Monday like nothing happened. Carly and Gibby would force me to talk to the nub and ask questions and all that chiz.

I turned my phone on to check the time, before I could though texts and missed calls started to pop up. I pressed the ignore button but before I could Freddie was calling once again. I pressed the ignore button again and checked the time. It was 5:45 already, have I been here that long? I decided to leave Melanie a voice message. I dialed her number and waited for the annoying message person to tell me to listen for the beep.

"Uh hey Melanie. This is kind of random but I want to talk to you. It's nothing really serious so don't worry or anything. I just…I miss you Mels." I managed to say her nickname I use to call her when we were younger. She would come to visit every once in a while and I'd be a jerk to her, but I have to admit. Leaving to the border school was the best thing that could happen for her. She had a bright future and even though I envied her a little bit, I was still happy for my sister. I hung up the phone and walked over to the slide. I sat there but didn't slide down, if I went down the slide I'm positive I'll throw up. And that chiz is never pretty.

**Just wanted to say I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! It's summer so i'm basically up all night on the computer and sleep during the day xD My creative ideas come to me around 3am and I try to upload the chapters around 6 so I'm pretty tired when I edit and try to fix my mistakes! **


	10. Finding Sam

**Chapter Ten: Finding Sam**

**FPOV**

Ugh, she sent me straight to voice mail again! I called her again, please answer Sam. I was running all over town trying to find her while texting and calling her. Carly called me a few times but I didn't have time, I needed to find Sam. I would have gone to her house but I didn't know exactly where she lived. I only went there once, when we were in junior high. Spencer was driving me, Carly, and Sam to the beach and we had to pick Sam up. I wasn't really studying where she lived so I didn't remember. I looked down at my phone, it was 5:20 and I was getting even more worried. Those evil little butterflies people get when they have to present in front of a class or scared to death didn't want to leave my stomach. That feeling when you almost drop something made of glass, that mini heart attack, it doesn't want to go away. What if something happened to her, she was drunk and beyond angry.

I couldn't give up though. I knew she wouldn't want to talk to me or anyone else right now over the phone but if I found her face to face, she couldn't just press the ignore button in person. I was a little scared to find her at the same time, I don't know how she would reaction. My phone rang and I jumped a little but my phone managed to fly out of my hand but I caught it and answered immediately before checking who it was and wished it was Sam.

"Sam? I'm sorry! Where are you!" I asked quickly.

"It's Carly and Gibby! You haven't found her?" She replied and I felt more depressed because it wasn't Sam's voice who answered. There was no way she would have called me anyways.

"No."I responded and I decided to hang up, I didn't have time to talk, I needed to find the girl I loved! It worries me sick to not know where she is. I guess this is how my mom feels about me.

"FREDDIE DON'T YOU HANG UP ON US!" Carly threatened before I had the chance to hang up. "Tell me the places you have checked. We checked the school, her house, and the shopping center by the groovy smoothie. I called Spence just in case she went there and she wasn't."

"The other side of town, way pass our school. Actually, I'm not even sure where I am." I confessed. I found myself deep in the streets of the most random houses and a little elementary school that was centered a round the streets of houses. Elwin Elementary, I've heard of it but never seen it. Well this was a small hidden school. "I'm by Elwin Elementary" I said into the phone hoping she knows where it is.

"Hey, Gubby goes there." I heard Gibbs say in the background.

"We'll go get Spence and pick you up. Then we'll find Sam." She said before she hung up. She expected me to just wait here? I couldn't wait for them here doing nothing while Sam was no where to be found! I could walk around just in case she's any where over here then I'll go back to the school.

I started running along the school until I passed it up. There was a very small park pass some more houses. I never knew there was a park here? Good thing I decided to look around. I decided to start looking there. Could Sam have made it all the way here while drunk? Did she even know where this place was?

**CPOV**

"Hey, meet me and Gibby right now outside the groovy smoothie. Freddie's at Elwin Elementary and you have to take us there so we can all find Sam." I rushed out the words into my pear phone. I looked up at Gibby and he nodded assuring me he remembers where this school was.

"Kay." He replied in an anxious voice and hung up.

"Crazy night." Gibby laughed.

"Gibby!" I shouted back at him. He had an apologetic expression. I sighed a little but said sorry back and he smiled a little. I started texting Sam again.

Five minutes later, I spotted Spencer driving up and we started to jog towards the car. I opened the back seat and jumped inside, Gibby handing me the camera and laptop. He shut the door closed and climbed into the front seat.

"So what exactly happened?" Spencer asked curious. All he knew was that Sam was missing, once again. Doesn't she know how worried we got when she was missing? And this time she was completely drunk!

"Freddie basically ruined her life, turn right." Gibby said bluntly and giving directions to this elementary school his brother goes to.

"Well, alright." Spencer said confused but didn't ask for anymore information, just focusing on the road.

**SPOV **

I found myself on the highest 'tower' of the playground set. I looked out at the small park, I've always liked this park. It was peaceful and reminded me of Melanie. I breathed in the fresh air slowly and closed my eyes. I was finally calming down and getting a little tired. I didn't want to fall asleep while standing up at the park where kids could find me tomorrow, talk about weird. I opened my eyes and saw a figure walking across the street towards the park. The second I made out who it was I panicked, right when I was calming down. He hadn't seen me, yet. Oh shit!

I felt like I was hiding from a murder in some horror flick. I couldn't run away because he would see me if I ran across the grass. I could probably out run him but I wasn't up for it, too drunk. I went into one of the small tunnels and hid. It felt like I was in there forever but it was less than five seconds because he hadn't reached the park entrance yet. I closed my eyes hoping I was in a nightmare and the boy I loved who no longer loved me wasn't there trying to find me. Ew, confrontation.

Without thinking about it, I laid down on my side with my left arm extended and head resting on it. I was half awake but didn't have the mental ability to remember where I was or who was looking for me. Before I knew it I was drifting away forgetting about everything and even trying to get into more of a comfortable position.

**CPOV**

I sighed and put down my phone. I called Sam a million of times but there was no use, she wasn't answering. If she didn't want to talk, no matter how many times I would call she wouldn't answer. She was the most stubborn person ever and a nightmare at times, my best friend is killing me right now! And she's not the only one.

Freddie was too. Was Freddie serious. This was our fifth time driving around the school and he was no where and wasn't answering our calls.

"Call him again!" I yelled commanding either Spencer or Gibby to call. If I called I would have started yelling at Freddie and he would hang up again.

I looked at Gibby's mirror and saw him pick up his phone and dialed.

"Hey, man where are you?" I heard Gibby asked. I jumped up a little in my seat. He was quiet for a couple of seconds and it was the longest seconds of my life. "Got it, dude." He said and hung up. Yes he knew where he was! I just wanted to get Freddie, find Sam, have them make up and we can all live happily ever as best friends! I waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"Gibby!" Spencer and I both shouted simultaneously at Gibby.

"Drive down this street still you see the park. Sam and Freddie are there." He responded.

"SAM'S THERE? HE FOUND SAM!" I yelled and Spencer smiled and pretended to cover one of his ears as if I shouted too loud.

"Well what happened, what did he say?" I asked curious and worried. I can't believe Sam was there with him! Did she really forgive him that easily? Not that I don't want her to but I know Sam and she wouldn't even agree to talk to him right now.

"He just said he found her and they're at the park." He said back calmly.

**FPOV**

I crossed the street to the park and started to jog across the grass towards the playground set. There was no one on the swings and I started to look around to see if I could find any clues that meant Sam was here, or at least have been here. I looked for a beer bottle or her bag, maybe her cell phone. But, I didn't see anything so I walked towards the jungle gym.

I scanned to see if she was anywhere here but she wasn't. I sighed and turned around, they'll be expecting me at the school by now. I walked a couple of sets when I heard a phone ring. I turned around and followed the noise in a matter of seconds. It was coming from one of those tunnels near the slide. I looked inside the tunnel and saw her. She was lying down on her stomach in the most uncomfortable position since she wasn't exactly the size of a 5 year old kid. She was still wearing my jacket and her blonde curls were a mess but were still very pretty. She flinched a little from the noise of the phone so I reached over to her bag that was strapped over her shoulder and turned her phone off.

I didn't know if I should wake her, I should probably let her sleep it off. I honestly don't know what would happen if she did wake up. I needed to get her out though so I crawled inside just a bit but I couldn't pick her up in this small place. I slowly flipped her around so she was now lying on her back. Her mouth slightly opened and she started to mumble something but I couldn't make anything out, it was all gibberish. I lifted her upper body up and pulled her out slowly making sure not to hurt her, physically anyway. I felt terrible that I caused her so much pain and almost made her cry. The confident, strong, brave, toughest girl was hurt by the one person she brought down the most, the nub, the geek of the school.

I stood up straight and I cradled her like she was a baby. I leaned her head on my arm and elbow so it wasn't dangling like she was dead. My other arm went under the back of her knees. This was the first time I ever carried her and I was actually surprised how light she was. Not that I expected her to be heavy, I just thought I'd be too weak. But I have been building some muscle at the gym to impress her. I started the day she stole our school's star athlete's basketball, I wasn't good with sports but I did want to build muscle. She was so small and looked even more small and fragile in my jacket. She was short, petite, yet curvy with long blonde hair and beautiful blonde eyes. She was absolutely perfect and so unique. Before I knew it, I was giving her a soft, passionate, apologetic, friendly kiss on her forehead. As soon as I let go of the kiss, she moved her head just a bit and placed her two hands on my chest. I held her a little tighter as she snuggled into my chest.

"Freddie" She mumbled with her eyes still closed. She was sleep talking and she wouldn't remember much when she wakes up, I don't think she would even remembering coming to the park. I wish she wouldn't remember what happened at the school but it did happen and it happened for a reason. I didn't deserve her, she truly did deserve so much better.

I was so into thought about me and Sam I didn't realize Gibby was calling me. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and answered the phone.

"Hey, man where are you?" Gibby asked before I could say hello.

"Know the park by Guppy's school? I'm with Sam." I replied while looking at Sam sleep in my arms.

"Got it, dude." He responded and I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket.


	11. Bringing Sam Home

**Chapter Eleven: Bringing Sam Home**

**SSPOV **(Spencer Shay)

I pulled up towards the park entrance and I accidently went over the curb, whoops. Gibby laughed a little shaking his head.

"I really need to get my driver's license already." My bouncy baby sister said chuckling to herself.

The whole mood in this car was completely lifted since Freddie said he found Sam, it was a huge relief that my sister's best friend was found. We finally spotted the two in love but in denial weirdos. He was holding her like a baby, she was asleep. Makes sense because if she was awake he woulda been dead right now. Their relationship was too cute but lately they've been a little distant because they've been getting into the most annoying fights which led to Sam breaking something and finishing everything outta our fridge but she was welcomed to. But they always made up and then the next minute getting into another fight.

Carly opened the door and scooted over to the opposite side of the car so she could make room for Sam and Freddie. We would have had Sam lay down in the backseat but it was crowded, we didn't have a huge car. Freddie carefully placed her in the middle seat and put her seatbelt on. Her head was leaning down on Carly's shoulder, she was completely knocked out. Carly brushed Sam's hair outta her face and smiled at her unconscious best friend. Freddie settled down, shut the door, and pressed the side button to make the window roll down.

"So, she was already knocked out like a baby when you found her? Told you guys not to drink" I said while playfully tsk-ing. I didn't bother turning around to look at Freddie, I wasn't the best driver and in the dark I'm surprised I haven't crashed and killed us all.

"I was looking around and at first I didn't find her but her phone rang and found her knocked out in one of the tunnels on the playground." Freddie responded and in the mirror I could see him looking out the window and back at Sam. I could tell in his voice he was still upset and was still very worried about her, or worried about their relationship now. I wonder what happened at the school. But, decided to wait till tomorrow for Carly to give me the details and such. However, I could tell in his eyes, he was concerned and glad he was the one who found her.

"HAH. My obsessive calling was helpful." Carly said while sticking her tongue back at Gibby while he was laughing a little and rolling his eyes.

"Do you remember the way back?" Gibby asked me with a smirk. I see the boy challenging me to find out if I remembered. And yes I did remember! Well, I didn't but he can't read my mind!

"Pshh. Of course." I said with a big grin on my face. I was trying to act cool and placed one arm out the window and one on the steering wheel. I expected him to back down but he was laughing.

"HEY! Both hands on the wheel boy!" Carly shouted at me, I guess my cool guy pose would have to do another day. Or when it wasn't six something in the morning when we were all ready to pass out from this long Halloween night.

"Yeah?" Gibby asked smiling like he was hiding a secret. I nodded, using my super cool poker face.

"You were supposed to turn right back there." He said laughing. Carly giggled to herself looking out the window. I looked towards Freddie and he was bummed out looking out the window like a depressed little kid.

"Well now I feel dumb." I confessed turning the car into one of the houses so I could back out in the opposite direction.

"Gibbbbby" he said proudly grinning.

**SPOV **

I felt someone's shoulder and placed my head their like a pillow. I was almost completely asleep until I felt someone move my hair from my face. I didn't flinch or anything, I was asleep enough not to care who it was. I assumed I was asleep in my room but I wasn't awake enough to question who was in my room with me and why I wasn't laying down in a sleeping position. Ugh, tomorrow I'm going to have the hugest headache but right now sleep felt so precious. I thought I heard laughing but my mind completely tuned it out until I was one hundred percent sound asleep.

…

"Alright, Sam let's get you to your comfortable loyal couch in my apartment." I think I heard Carly say. My eyes were closed and I was half asleep.

I felt someone pick me up in a baby caring position and they felt so comfortable and warm and perfect. It couldn't have been Carly, she was a pretty little weak twig. I didn't care who it was, they were so warm and they felt nice and strong. I buried my head into their chest and placed my arms on their chest and shivered a little. Where ever I was a minute ago, resting my head on someone's shoulder, it wasn't as cold. But someone moved me and it was suddenly so freezing and this person brought warmth to my body. I felt the person tighten their grip and I couldn't help but smile. Was I dreaming? This moment was absolutely perfect. I was focused on how warm this person felt to forget about how cold it was, especially when the wind hit me.

I heard a door open and some crazy guy yelling. I didn't bother trying to figure out where I was. As soon as I heard the elevator open I realized I was back at the bushwell plaza. As I breathed in finally noticed whoever was caring me was wearing cologne. I recognized the cologne but was only half thinking about it and half slipping into my dream state. I breathed again and the scent hit me stronger, it was the same scent I was wearing. Why would I be wearing guy's cologne?

The elevator door opened again and whoever was caring me started walking again, along with other footsteps. I smelt the cologne again and it smelled beautiful, it smelled like Freddie. Was Freddie caring me? I slipped more into my dreaming state and mumbled "Freddie" and smiled into his chest.

**FPOV**

Spencer opened the door with his keys and held the door for us. Carly walked in first and yawned, stretching out her arms.

"Gibby, you can crash in Spencer's pull out bed couch in his room." Carly said while yawning again.

"Gibbby" He said while yawning and walking towards Spencer's room. We were all about to knock out, this night was so long. It was already morning! I could see the light coming from the living room window.

"Night." Everyone barely managed to say as they went there separate ways. Spencer walked to the kitchen and went straight to the cabinet. He grabbed a water bottle and a pill.

I walked Sam over to the couch but before I could lye her down, she mumbled my name again. I smiled at her and tried to memorize her face, how beautiful she was while sleeping. I set her on the couch and covered her with some heavy blankets. Even though she was wearing my jacket, she was still very cold. I made sure to hold onto her tighter when I was caring her before. I let out a sigh as I looked down at her and thought about this crazy night.

"Let me guess, she had the most to drink?" Spencer asked while walking back to the living room.

"Yup." I responded not taking my eyes off of Sam. From the corner of my eye I could tell he was handing me the water and pill.

"So she doesn't have a headache tomorrow, makes the hang over magically disappear." He said trying to pronounce his words while yawning. He extended his arm handing me the pill and setting the water on the table. He turned around and walked back to this room and I heard him close the door quietly. I kneeled down so I was at Sam's level on the couch.

"Sam, can you sit up straight a little bit." I asked her knowing she wasn't going to respond. I put my arm around her lifting her upper body up slowly. I felt her lifting herself up just a tiny bit with her eyes closed. "Can you take this pill for me?" I asked while grabbing the water bottle. She didn't move at all and I figured she was completely knocked out till she nodded her head a little and I smiled. Her eyes were still shut when she opened her mouth.

I placed the small round white pill on her tongue and opened the water bottle. I grabbed the back of her head to keep it up straight. I poured some water into her mouth and she swallowed a few times drinking the water. "Did you swallow the pill?" I asked her. She didn't respond, she laid down on her side and placed her head back on the pillow. She smiled and let out a little laugh and I let out a small sigh, she did deserve better than me. She slowly lifted her hand and she found my check and placed it there. A second later, I felt a small slap across my face. It didn't hurt or anything but I closed my eyes and smiled. I opened up my eyes and Sam's eyes were still shut and the smile was a little bigger and turned into a smirk.

She wouldn't remember this tomorrow but at least I knew subconsciously, deep down inside, she forgave me. I would wait till tomorrow and see what would happen. Just because deep down she has forgiven me, doesn't mean she's going to want to stay mad at me for a while, or even realize it. I leaned in and kissed her on her forehead, a sign of friendship. If we never became a couple again, I would be more than grateful and blessed to have her as a friend. I would get over the fact and just want her to be happy. Even if that meant with someone other than me, I'd just be her best friend.

I leaned back out and looked at her one more time to study her face. She looked like that innocent little girl while sleeping. Her bangs were hanging to the side and her eyelashes were so long and thick. Her mouth was in a small smile and her breathing was at a nice slow pace. Her long beautiful messy blonde curls were all over the place and I brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

I stood up and pulled my red pear phone from my back pocket. It was about to be seven in the morning. I sat down on the small arm chair and started messing around with my phone. I deleted my inbox and outbox and eventually made my way to . I checked our ratings and comments. I eventually closed my eyes and started to drift away.


	12. Waking Up To Bacon

**Chapter Twelve: Waking Up To Bacon**

**SPOV **

My eyes slightly opened and the light was so bright it hurt my eyes. I immediately shut them closed tightly and twisted my body around so I was lying on my stomach. I pulled the covers over my head and dug my head into the soft pillow. I could tell I was sleeping on Carly's couch because I remember falling off the couch trying to spread out thinking I was at my house in my queen size bed. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't because I was no longer in my dream state. I didn't open my eyes, just laid my head on the amazing soft fluffy pillow.

I could tell I was still wearing Freddie's jacket and my boots. I thought back to yesterday, I remember what Freddie told me about breaking Rebecca's project and a tight knot formed in my stomach. I remember running out of the school, I think. I rumbled through my brain trying to remember anything after that and Melanie's face kept popping into my mind for some reason. Obviously I made it to Carly's and knocked out so fast I didn't even take my boots off.

Even though I was wide awake, I did _not_ want to be awake. I knew Carly and she is going to make me talk to Freddie, even before I had the chance to eat breakfast. Of course she couldn't make me but I still don't feel like having her bug me or try to get me to talk about feelings and such. I adjusted my position on the small couch, trying to fall back asleep. I miss my big bed.

I heard my phone ring, probably my mom. I was too lazy to turn it off so I let it ring. But time was so slow and each ring was so long and annoying. I let out a groan at the annoying constant ringing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket without taking my head off my pillow and keeping my eyes shut. "Shutup." I let out of my half opened mouth and threw my phone at the wall. I heard the case break off, I made sure not to throw it too hard to completely break my phone. I heard a chuckle coming from the kitchen. I guessed it was Spencer since the voice was deep. I decided to ignore it and go back to sleep, I wanted to escape reality for a little longer.

I took deep breathed and smelled bacon, delicious crispy beautiful bacon. My body flew up in an instant and I almost fall because I got up too quickly and lost my balance. I froze in place while closing my eyes, trying to regain my balance. It was weird because I didn't have a hang over, not even a slight headache. I was just a little dizzy from getting up so quick.

"Are you alright?" the same deep voice asked me. My eyes were still closed but I already regained my balance and recognized the voice. It was Freddie's voice asking me, I could hear in his voice he was concerned, apologetic, and a little cautious. I opened my eyes knowing I couldn't ignore him. I looked up at him in his eyes. Then I noticed the bigger picture. He was wearing his clothes from last night, he didn't go home? There was also a big breakfast on the table with orange juice. I wasn't sure how to respond to his question. Was he talking about what happened last night or me almost falling? Ugh I just wanted to eat bacon and go back to sleep and not deal with any of this. I wasn't sure what I should do.

"I'm fine." I lied straight through my teeth. It was an obvious lie but I didn't care. I probably looked horrible and had to use the bathroom. There was a small pause but it felt like the longest two seconds of my life.

"Sam, I know deep down inside we can still be friends. I don't care if it takes you forever to forgive me. I don't want to loose our friendship." He said quietly with those deep brown eyes that made me melt. But I didn't want to give in, I couldn't. Every since the third grade my entire view on everything changed. I didn't trust anyone, never admitted to anything, and didn't care about school… I looked away from his eyes or I would have gave in and forgiven him right then and there. I took his jacket off and placed it on the couch slowly and turned around and walked out the door.

**FPOV**

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and I was the only one awake. I couldn't sleep for more than a half hour without having a nightmare. Each one was the same but with a different situation. Everyone ended with Sam not wanting to talk to me or be friends with me. I looked over at Sam and she was still sleeping. I decided to make her some breakfast and maybe we could talk when she woke up, if she would even give me the chance to talk to her.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I grabbed the eggs and bacon. I set them down on the island table and pulled out pancake mix from the cabinet. I wasn't the best cook but I'll try my best for her. I finished cooking everything and poured her some orange juice. I probably should have made some for me and the others. I heard a phone ring and looked over to Sam. I was getting a little nervous anticipating when she would wake up. She groaned and I saw her pull the phone out of her pocket. A normal person would have answered or ignore the call but she wasn't any normal person. She threw the phone and shouted "shutup".

I let out a little laugh, she was the complete opposite of normal. Instead of looking up at me laughing she stayed in her sleeping position. I wanted her to wake up so we could talk but she didn't. I guess she smelled the bacon I made in the air because she got up in a split second. She almost fall but she caught her balance. Please don't tell me she was still a little drunk.

"Are you alright?" I asked her but her eyes were closed. She finally opened them and looked me in the eyes. There was a little pause and I guess she didn't know how to respond. I wonder if she would want to talk to me right now or want some time to herself. It was a little pushy trying to talk to her right when she woke up.

"I'm fine." She lied. Instead of ignoring me or hitting me, she responded, which was a start.

"Sam, I know deep down inside we can still be friends. I don't care if it takes you forever to forgive me. I don't want to loose our friendship." I said looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She looked back into my eyes and for a second I hoped she was going to stay and talk to me until she looked away. Looking away was a bad sign. She was trying to avoid me, she didn't want to talk to me.

I decided not to push her into talking. I was going to make an excuse to leave but she started to take my jacket off of her. My heart started to pound and I was surprised it wasn't loud enough for her to notice. She was taking my jacket off, a sign that meant we were never going to be the same again. She didn't love me anymore. Yesterday when she said she hated me I believed her. But, when she smiled in my arms as I carried her and said my name in her sleep, I was given hope that she didn't mean what she said. But, I was just proven wrong when she set my jacket on the couch, turned around, and walked away.

**SPOV**

I walked towards the elevator, knowing Freddie wouldn't follow me. I didn't want to see his face when I took his jacket off, I know he would be feeling beyond shitty right now. I didn't know if I could forgive right now. I knew I still love him and would forgive him eventually because I couldn't imagine my life without him. He was a big part of my life, my entire life actually.

I walked into the elevator and pushed the lobby button. My stomach growled loudly and I regretted leaving Shay's apartment. I was starving, haven't washed up, and didn't have my phone. I had to leave, Freddie wanted to talk but that was the last thing I wanted to do. Couldn't he have waited longer before trying to talk to me? I guess it was just that important to him.

I kept going over what he said and imagining things I should have said. Or eventually when I decided I want to talk to him. _I know deep down inside we can still be friends._ Deep down inside no matter what happens we would always be friends, we've been through too much. _I don't care if it takes you forever to forgive me. _Well good, because it's going to be a while. _I don't want to loose our friendship._ Then start acting like we have one and start being a non back stabbing friend.

Me and Carly already had plans today but I needed some time to myself. I decided I would go home, eat some breakfast, take a shower, and make it back here. I'd just tell Carly not to bug me and respect my decision.


	13. No Way Around This

**Chapter Thirteen: No way around this**

**SPOV**

I walked down the hallway on the eighty floor heading to Carly's. I walked in and went straight to the fridge. I looked around and they had nothing but diet soda, yuck. I grabbed a water bottle and headed up to Carly's room. Before walking on the stairs I saw Spencer and said hey.

"Hey, kiddo." He replied with a smile and I made my way up to Carly's room.

"Yo, Carls." I said as I walked in her room. I shut the door and turned around. She was in her bed on her laptop looking at some videos on splash face. She didn't smile and I frowned a little knowing what's going to come next.

"You need to make up with Freddie." She said and I groaned out loud. I walked over and laid next to her on her bed.

"I don't wanna." I said in my baby voice hoping she'd just forget about it.

"Don't you use that voice. I'm not kidding, I'm serious, Sam." She said while sitting up, leaning her back against the headboard. I tried ignoring this conversation by looking at some video she was watching. But, she took the laptop, closed it, and set it on her nightstand.

"What if I don't want to make up with him?" I asked angrily.

"Oh come one. We all know you guys can't live without each other. Known of us can." She shouted back. Gosh this whole thing was making me and Carly fight too.

"Alright. Well what if I don't want to make up with him right now. I have the right to be pissed at him!" I said standing up from her bed. She knew I was right because her expression changed for a second but went back to her stressed out expression.

"Well try wanting to make up with him right now since he's on his way." She shouted back standing up and shoving her purple pear phone in my face. I couldn't read it because she was waving it back and forth but obviously it was texts between her and Feddie. I guess Carly wouldn't respect my decision.

"Where's my phone?" I asked remembering I left it here. I shoved her arm down to get the stupid phone out of my face. She pulled out her drawer in the night stand and handed me my blue pear phone. I shoved it in my back pocket without turning it on. Then there was a knock at the door. Me and Carly both looked at the door and back at each other again.

"Come in!" Carly shouted quickly without moving, neither was I.

Freddie walked in and his eyes met mine but I instantly looked at my feet. I crossed my legs and started examining my shoes. I looked up when Carly started to walk away. She looked at Freddie and back at me and then she left her room.

**CPOV**

I walked out the door and closed it to give them some privacy. They needed to get back to normal or everything is going to be awkward and weird between all of us. We were each other's best friends and I now know how Freddie felt when me and Sam were fighting with Fleck and Dave. As soon as the door was shut I ran through the hall and down the stairs to find Spencer. I ran quickly down the steps to the living room where Spencer was already waiting.

"Now tell me!" Spencer shouted turning off the TV. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"So we were looking at our school records. And Sam was a perfect student until she was accused of breaking the icky Rebecca Berkowitz's project in the third grade and all the student and teachers turned on her so she started to give up on school and was mad at the teachers who thought she was bad and stuff-" I said my words rushing out trying to fill in Spencer on everything.

"Then why is she mad with Freddie?" He asked back as fast as I was talking.

"Because he was the geeky nerd who accidently broke Rebecca's project and was scared he'd get in trouble so he blamed it on Sam!" I shouted back and Spencer's face was in complete shock.

"But I thought she was perfect?" He gasped yelling.

"Not entirely. It was her first year without Melanie so she was a little depressed so she bullied some kids but mostly Freddie." I shouted back at him even though we were right next to each other.

"He blamed it on his bully, I see." Spencer said like he understood and took completely took Freddie's side. Boys were so weird. Or maybe that's how victims of bullies thought. I don't know.

"Hey wanna order pizza?" I asked. I was kind of hungry and secretly wanted the same guy to deliver.

"Sure, kiddo." He yelled back turning the TV back on.

**FPOV**

Sam was still looking down at her shoes. I needed to say something but I didn't know exactly what to say. I took a deep breath and prepared on what I was going to say.

"I forgive you." She said flatly before I could say anything. She was still looking down at her feet. I was shocked and couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Was she serious? Was this a joke? How could she forgive me so fast? My mind was still trying to process what she just said and if she actually meant it.

"W-what. Why?" I stuttered looking at her. I couldn't see her face, just her beautiful long blonde curls.

"I was thinking about it a lot when I was at my house. I figured why not. We were just kids and obviously we can't just not be friends, you know?" She said finally looking up but still not looking in my eyes. What she said was true and I had a feeling that was it, just friends. I honestly thought I'd be ok with it, but I wasn't now that she was actually saying it.

"Just friends?" I asked but already knew the answer. She looked all the way up and into my eyes.

"Yes." She whispered and now I could tell her eyes were watery. There was only two times I have ever seen her eyes water. When she and Carly were fighting and she blamed it on me being a dork getting her "emotional" and on yesterday on Halloween. I wanted to grab her and hug her tight but I knew I couldn't.

She walked pass towards the door, again. I couldn't let her run away from me again! I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She didn't try to fight me off like she use too, she stood there looking down. Her back was against the door and my arm was stretched and my hand was on the door above her head.

"I know we can fix what we had." I said grabbing her chin with my other hand and lifting it up. We were at eye level since I was leaning but she still wasn't looking in my eyes. She tried her best to look down, I could only see her eyelids. I heard her swallow and one little tear fall down her cheek slowly. She was frozen, she didn't move one inch. We were standing like this for a couple of seconds until she whipped her tear away and softly pushed me off of her. I stepped back a little and looked up, her watery eyes were gone.

Her expression dramatically was changed. She didn't look like she was even angry or upset. She had a tough look on her face, the "I'm Sam Puckett and no one tells me what to do" look on her face. Her expression changed again and this time she was glaring at me. "We already did, nub. We're back to being friends." She said like it was completely obvious and as if we never went out and said we loved each other.

"Sam. Please don't go there. Don't push yourself back to pretending you don't like me that way. Don't push our relationship back to that stage." I shouted starting to get angry.

"I don't want to! But Freddie, it's really hard." She screamed back finally admitting something. It was always so hard to break her walls down but she was trying. "It just seems like the easy way out. I wouldn't have to worry about..." she continued and stopped. She looked back down biting her bottom lip. I usually could tell what she's thinking but I couldn't make out what she was trying to say.

"What is there to worry about?" I said walking a few steps towards her.

**SPOV **

I don't know what to do. Should I listen to my head or my heart? My head was telling me to leave right now. That Freddie and I would be in another big fight and we weren't ever going to work out that way. My heart was telling me to kiss him and hold him. It was telling me that we belong together. Thoughts kept rushing through my head. I've never been in a serious relationship so everything was all new to me and him. Was this real love or just teen love?

"We already did, nub. We're back to being friends." I said listening to my head.

"Sam. Please don't go there. Don't push yourself back to pretending you don't like me that way. Don't push our relationship back to that stage." He shouted at me.

"I don't want to! But Freddie, it's really hard." I screamed at him. "It just seems like the easy way out. I wouldn't have to worry about..." I said not wanting to continue. It was so difficult for me letting my guard down. I looked down and found myself biting my bottom lip.

"What is there to worry about?" He asked.

"You forgetting about me." I said back instantly, looking up at him to know I was serious. "When you use to like Carly, you thought you loved her. Like how you think you love me. I'm scared you'd fall out of love with me like you did with Carly and be on to the next girl." I said swallowing my pride and staring at him in the eyes. I never planned on telling him, I planned on just walking out the door so I didn't know why I didn't run away and hide then and there.

"I was 12 and didn't know anything about love. Looking back it was pretty stupid, I was pretty stupid thinking I loved her. That wasn't love at all. I learned the meaning of love throughout all these crazy wonderful years with you. As strangers, enemies, frenimies, friends, lovers..." He said back.

"And then back to being friends." I finished for him. "I want this stupid game to end. We're either together or friends. We can't keep bouncing back and forth." I said slowly trying to reassure myself I could do this.

"Sam, I am in love with you. My biggest concern is that _you _won't love _me_ back." He said and I finally was absolutely positive. This wasn't just teen love, it was real love. We didn't know it all these years but it was always there, we finally both knew it.

**FPOV**

I stepped towards her waiting for her reaction. Her reaction is all I needed to either walk away or stay. I walked over to her and studied her expression. She was worried and looked indecisive. But, her face lightened up and she smiled. A huge smile appeared on my face. I picked her up and spun her around and she let out a small laugh.

After I spun her and she was back on her two feet I gave her a passionate kiss as she lifted herself to her tippy toes. But, we only kissed for a split second till we both laughed, interrupting our own kiss. She smiled again as she lowered herself off her tippy toes. I kissed her forehead and once on the check. She laughed and playfully pushed me.

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes. Everything about her eyes made me loose myself. There was a light in her eyes that brought me joy. Looking at her eyes was looking into her true personality. She was smart, beautiful, funny, the same little innocent girl I see while she was sleeping. "I love you." She said bringing me back from being lost in her eyes.

"As I love you." I replied pulling a strand of hair out of her face and kissing her again on the lips. As we kissed my hands found there way to her back. I lowered my hands down just above her cute round butt. I pulled her in closer till our chests were pressed up against each other. Her hands went to the back of my neck and grabbing onto my hair.

We broke out of our kiss and I set my chin on her shoulder. She wasn't too short, just the right height for me. She pecked my check and I lowered my right hand right on top of her butt.

"Freddie!" She said laughing and my hand rose to her lower back instead. I pulled her closer and picked her up and through us on Carly's small couch. I sat down at the end of the couch and she followed. She laid her body slightly on mine, her head on my chest and the rest of her body lying on the couch.

"Do you remember everything from last night?" She asked me. "I don't really remember everything after running out of the school."

**This is my first fic so I hope you guys like it. At first I thought it would be short story but for me it seems pretty long! Thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me :) And once again, sorry if there are mistakes. I usually write, edit, and upload around six in the morning so I'm pretty tired. I'm working on the next chapter, it's kind of obvious what it's going to be about lol. **


	14. It's Complicated

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Complicated**

**SPOV**

"You actually made it all the way to a park, near Elwin Elementary." He responded back looking impressed. I was at the park? I remembered a little, walking along the grass. His phone beeped and he pulled it out to read the text. He smiled and looked down at me.

"Carly's ordering some pizza" He said back smiling and kissing me on my check again.

I jumped up, I haven't eaten in an hour, Mama was starving! "Mama needs to celebrate with some delicious cheesy meat lovin pizza." I walked and he followed me out the door. "So lucky she didn't text when we were in the middle of fighting." I said walking down the halls towards the stairs.

"You woulda killed her" He laughed.

"Nooo." I responded pretending to actually have thought about it. "I probably would have broken her phone. And made sure she didn't get any pizza" I finished joking.

"Oh and I know a short cut to that park" I said remembering our conversation. A memory of me on the swing set popped into my head.

"I actually found you sleeping in one of the tunnels." He laughed back and I remembered being on top of the tower looking at the view of the park but nothing about knocking out in a tunnel. How did I even fit in there?

We walked down the last stairs and I saw Carly and Spencer sitting on the chairs looking at the computer. They both turned around smiling.

"Awh" Carly squealed running up to me hugging me. "I knew you guys would make up."

"Squeezing a little too tight, Carlotta." I said back trying to escape the hug. I looked up at Freddie and he rolled his eyes.

"I heard you're ordering pizza." I asked her making sure she ordered the right kind of pizza..

"Two meat lovin pizzas." She reassured me and I smiled. She knew me too well. "So, Freddie was just telling me about everything I forgot last night." I said walking and lying on the couch.

"I heard you knocked out in a tunnel meant for 5 year old kids" Spencer laughed to himself, back to paying attention to the computer.

"Excuse me, I was drunk." I responded back playfully smirking. Freddie came to sit by me so I scooted over a little. He sat by my feet which got me an idea.

"Foot rub!" I shouted back starting to pull my boots off but I stopped and relaxed when he pulled them off for me. I just loved massages.

"Carly actually called you so I just followed the noise of your phone." He said and I looked up at Carly and she had a proud face but shrugged her shoulders.

"No big deal. I mean, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have found you but I don't want to take the credit." She said. She threw a couple of mint gums in her mouth and pulled out her pink glittery lipstick. Wonder why she's getting all dolled up and chewing gum? Right after she called for pizza…

"Uhuh" I said sarcastically laughing at her. Freddie started to rub my feet, I love massages. He started to rub a little harder and I let out a laugh. Which is weird since I'm not really ticklish and never laughed while someone was massaging my feet. He looked at me, eyebrows raised, I guess he was thinking the same thing.

"Did you guys know Sam sleep talks?" Freddie asked in a teasing voice and I looked at him confused. Did I really sleep talk? I wouldn't know and no one's ever told me, I usually took naps here? I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. What if I said something embarrassing? He wouldn't dare tell them anything I said if it was embarrassing!

"No you guys did not because I don't." I informed to everyone but not taking my eyes of Freddie's devious looking eyes.

"Why? Wha'd she say?" Spencer asked spinning his chair around to look at me. His eyes widened a little and a grin appeared on his face. "Does liddo Samantha like to babble away while sleeping?" He asked me in a baby voice mocking me.

"It's SAM. S-A-M." I responded back fast. "What is it that you think you heard me saying while I was sleeping, techman?" I asked turning back towards Freddie.

"Techman?" He asked confused. I gave him a looking telling him he shouldn't have pointed that out. I heard Carly and Spencer chuckle a little and I glared at them too. I didn't want to call him those stupid nicknames but I didn't want to call him by his first name too. So I just settled with that. They all got the message and continued. "Well, when I was caring you snuggled into my arms and said my name.." I said Freddie's name in my sleep? And he just told them! And Freddie was caring me? I think I remember someone caring me but I didn't really remember. Carly and Spencer both cheered. This was beyond embarrassment. I know I shouldn't feel embarrassed since he's my… boy…friend. I quickly changed my mind. Of course I should feel embarrassed, I feel like one of those silly teenager girls in those stupid teenage love movies. Ugh, disgusting.

"Awwwwwh" They both said in union.

"And then she slapped me." Freddie finished. Now that seems more like me. Carls and Spence stopped they "awing" and I was glad. It was so embarrassing! I smirked at Carly and Spencer knowing they couldn't mess with me.

"You deserved it!" I said turning back at Freddie. This embarrassing moment just became a prideful moment. Why is it I find this so hilarious? I laughed out loud with a pleased look on my face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Carly asked looking at Spencer.

"Well I'm going with Socko. He's helping me with my next sculpture, involving socks and other such random objects." He said jumping up, grabbing the other pizza box, and running out the door.

"Other such random objects?" I asked. Spencer really was something else.

CPOV

The door bell rang and I let out a shriek! The super hot pizza guy was already here and I needed to fix my hair and put more makeup on!

"One sec!" I yelled at the door. I almost forgot Freddie and Sam were still here. "You two. BE COOL." I said in a threatening whisper. I looked in the small living room mirror and applied lip gloss. I walked to the door, flipped my hair a little bit, and swung open the door.

"Hey." I said using my sweet flirty daffodil voice.

"Hey." He said back and smiled showing his teeth. Oh my gosh this boy was perfect. He was tall, but not too tall, had an athletic body, but not crazy big muscle steroid looking body, great smile, not too perfect, brown thick hair and beautiful green eyes. "That will be 26 dollars."

"Yeah just let me grab my wallet." I said walking towards the kitchen counter. "So do you go to Ridgeway?" I asked. He looked our age but I never seen him before.

"Starting tomorrow, I actually just moved to Seattle a couple of days ago." He said.

"And you already landed a job? Impressive." I said handing him the money. "You know, I can give you a little tour of the school if you'd like" I asked trying to not sound too desperate.

"That'd be amazing. Should I get your number or?" He said.

"Yead, I'll give you my number." I said and he pulled out his phone. I looked back at Sam and she winked and I winked back. "It's 626-259-5486" I said as he typed it into his phone.

"Maybe I should ask you your name first?" He said laughing.

"I'm Carly." I said laughing and I heard Sam clear her throat trying to get my attention. I kept forgetting they were there. "And that's my best friend Sam and her boyfriend Freddie." I said looking back at the cute couple. Sam was blushing a little bit, embarrassed. She really didn't like any kind of public display of affection and this was just mentioning him as her boyfriend. They both greeted him and Sam took another slice of pizza.

"Hey, I'm Brad." He said waving. "Not to sound weird but you guys seem familiar. Your names, like I've heard them before." He said a little confused and not wanting to come out like a creep.

"We do this web show called iCarly." I said proudly and his face lightened up.

"Yeah! My sister told me about it. I'll make sure to visit the sight and tell her who I met today." He said and I smiled back. "I should probably be getting back to my job." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'll let you go. Bye." I said.

"Bye." He turned around and waved. I shut the door and turned around to Freddie and Sam. "AHH!" I yelled running to the stairs.

"Where you going, kiddo?" Sam yelled.

I was at the top of the stairs already, I turned around and yelled "TO PICK MY OUTFIT FOR TOMORROW!" I yelled and continue to run up to my room.

**FPOV**

"So, I really said your name?" Sam asked me serious. "You know, in my sleep?" She asked bringing her legs towards her and sitting pretzel style on the couch. She grabbed a plate and a few slices of pizza. I scooted closer since she was now on the opposite side of the couch.

"Yes, Samantha." I said staring into her beautiful eyes. She looked down a little and smiled for a slight second. "SAM." She corrected me. I use to think she really hated when people called her that, and maybe she does when _other_ people call her by her full name. I've only called her by Samantha the first time we were going out and I seen her smile a little bit but corrected me, like right now. Even though her expression was a bit irritated her eyes gave her away. She loved it when I called her Samantha. When I did her eyes would lighten up to the same innocent sweet loving girl. I absolutely loved how she tried to hide that side of her but I saw right through her. I thought it was amazing how she could be this strong fearless hilarious girl and at the same time, underneath everything, a sweet caring girl.

"Stop." She said and I broke out of my thought.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"You stare at me too much." She said turning her body towards the TV grabbing the remote. I stare at her too much?

"Aren't I allowed to? I am your boyfriend as I recall" I said jokingly expecting her expression to change but it didn't. She flipped through the channel guide even though we both knew she wasn't even paying attention to the TV. I hadn't even noticed she finished the slices of the pizza already either.

"It just makes me feel a little weird." She said slowly.

"Uhm alright." I said back slowly too. What does she mean by it making her feel weird? I hope she's not having any second thoughts. We broke up because our relationship felt weird, I hope she still doesn't feel like that…

**SPOV**

I wasn't really paying attention to the TV channel guide until I noticed I was in the 900's. Wow. I grabbed my phone for another little distraction of not looking at Freddie. No one ever stared at me like that. The way a bunch of boys did to Carly. It felt weird and made me feel a litter insecure. I know I wasn't as pretty or thin as most girls. So when anyone stared at me for too long it bugged me. And usually no one ever did so it felt… strange.

I yawned and stretched. I turned my phone on and waited for it to power up. I had a few missed calls from Melanie. Why would she be calling? I had a few texts from her too.

"Everything alright?" I heard Freddie asked but I was too into thought about this!

"SHH!" I said raising my palm to his face. "Shut up a sec" I said scrolling through some of the texts in my phone. I read two out of nine texts from her.

From: Melanie  
To: Sam  
SAM! Call me back! We need to talk! And I have exciting news! xoxo

From: Melanie  
To: Sam  
So glad you finally called! I tried calling back but you haven't answered. Please call back! I'd like to talk to you! Xoxo

I called her? When did I call her? I looked through my outgoing calls and I called her and apparently left a voice message for her. I pressed the button and listened to my message.

"_Uh hey Melanie. This is kind of random but I want to talk to you. It's nothing really serious so don't worry or anything. I just…I miss you Mels."_

So that's why she kept popping into my head when I tried to remember yesterday night. Deep down inside I really did miss her. Getting that drunk had effects, I blurted everything out to my best friends and had the guts to finally admit to myself and Mels that I missed her. I was happy for her of course. Melanie leaving me made me hate her for leaving me alone. Caused me to think I really hated her. When in reality I loved her so much I thought I hated her for leaving me, but her leaving was for the best. The fancy boarding school was lucky to have her. I had to call her right now!

I grabbed another slice of pizza and walked over to the kitchen. "I'ma make a quick call." I said to Freddie and he looked a little worried.

"Alright." He said a little confused. I walked out of the room so he knew not to follow me but he was a little over protective like his mother so I knew I had to talk a little quieter on the phone. Things were a little awkward with him and Melanie when he found out she really did exists.

I felt really stupid for hiding a phone call from him between me and Melanie. Even though Carly, Freddie, and Gibbs were my best friends, I didn't like to share my family life with them. Sure I complained about my mom at times, but that was it. The only time I ever talked about Melanie is when I had to put up with her when she would visit, which was very rare. I figured I'd call her, work out our relationship, and that'd be it. And maybe the next time she'd visit we would actually have fun.

I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Sam!" She shouted and I smiled.

"Hey.." I said not wanting to say her name for two reasons. Freddie was there and even though I admitted that her leaving was best for her, our relationship still wasn't the best though. I needed to take baby steps until I call her by her nickname again. I was drunk when I first did! When I'm drunk my guard is let down, well when I'm completely drunk. It was like letting my subconscious side of me talking for me.

"I'm really glad you called, Sam. I really miss you, I know we don't have the best relationship but remember all those good times we had at the park? I wished we had more time just being kids instead of worrying about grades.." She said getting straight to the point.

"Me too." I said. I turned around and looked at Freddie. I faked a smiled and took a bite of my pizza. He didn't buy my fake smile so I turned around facing the fridge.

"I don't want to do this over the phone, I'm coming to Seattle." She said promising.

"Really? Is that the news?" I shouted excitedly but immediately remembered how things were left. I just told Freddie that Melanie didn't exist and it was just me and Carls trying to pull another prank on him and he believed us. But when we went to hang out at the mall, Carly snapped at picture of us and sent it too him without permission. He met us at the mall thinking Carly did some photo shopping, he really thought we'd go to any length or he'd go any length to prove he wasn't gullible. Melanie tried kissing him again but he was shocked that I had a twin he just stood there like an idiot.

Melanie didn't know me and Freddie dated… I mean she didn't know that we're dating. And I think she still likes him. Carly showed me some messages before I kissed him in the lock in, saying that she still thought he was nice and cute.

"About that.." I said. How was I suppose to tell her? She did technically date him first. But technically he thought he was going on a fake date with me. But it didn't matter why he went on the date. She went on the date because _she_ liked him. Forget about the no dating a friend's ex, this was a whole new level. No dating your twin's ex. Well they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but she did like him. I should talk to Freddie. Ugh, everything is always so complicated.

"About what? Sam I'm coming. There's nothing in this world that won't stop me. I'll go for the weekend in two weeks." She said a little irritated. I decided to give in.

"Alright, see you." I said and hung up the phone.

I sighed and turned around and jumped when I seen Freddie. Gez, I didn't even realize he walked all the way over here.

"So, guess what?" I said nervously laughing and trying to sound enthusiastic.


	15. Author's Note

**READ.**  
**About iSchool Records on Halloween. When I got the idea I imagined the story being really short but as I started writing it started to evolve into other small plots. Like Carly & Brad and Melanie coming to visit and stuff q: And just pretend Brad wasn't in iOMG, just pretend it was just some random person playing his part xD**

In the reviews can you guys rally tell me what you think? If I should keep going with the story or how I could make it better, anything. Someone said they liked how my chapters are getting longer so I'm keeping that in mind. Remember it's my first fic so I need the criticism!


	16. Girl Talk

**Chapter Sixteen: Girl Talk**

**FPOV**

I walked over to the kitchen worried about Sam. Who was she talking to on the phone? Her back was faced me and her front was faced towards the fridge.

"About that…" I heard her whisper into the phone. About what? I honestly couldn't think of who she would be talking about? "Alright, see you." She said and hung up the phone. See who? She turned around and was startled, I guess she didn't even notice me walking in the kitchen.

"So, guess what?" She forced herself to laugh. She sounded nervous, not scared or anything, just nervous.

"What?" I asked completely curious and nervous too. If she was just a tiny bit nervous, everyone else might as well be loosing their minds. She looked around the room and then down at her pizza, she was trying to think of a way out of the conversation. She was hesitating on telling me…

Her eyes made it to her phone again and she started to bite her bottom lip. I leaned closer, lifted my hand, picked up her chin and whispered "You can tell me anything." She knew that but I wanted to reassure her.

She smiled a little but her eyes continued to look a little around the kitchen. Her eyes wondered and eventually landed on her pizza slices. I caught a little smirk form on her lips but it quickly went away. She quickly took a big bite and let out a small moan. "Pizzas soo good." She said with her mouth open. How is it that her eating habits weren't the best yet…

"No, Sam. Don't distract me with having another argument about talking with your mouth full of food." I said back, catching her trying to change the subject.

"Why you so stupid?" She said in her cholo voice. She was probably the only tough blonde I've ever met.

"Besides, I don't care about your eating habits anymore. I looked pass them." I said and I could tell in her eyes she wanted to buy it but she didn't. "In fact, I find it a little cute." I finished watching her expression change a little to a smile.

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically smiling big so I can see her chewed up food.

"Ok I just looked pass them but I don't think it's all that cute." I said back and she laughed.

"Now tell me whatever it was you were going to tell me." I told her being serious.

"Fine." She said giving in. She put her pizza down and turned around to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. She turned on the water and pumped some pink foam soap into her hands. I could tell she was washing her hands as a little distraction, she didn't like being full on one on one talking to anyone. This way she was distracting herself a little bit and wasn't looking at me when she shared the news. "When I was drunk I called Melanie." She said while washing her hands. So many thoughts were racing in my head right now. Why did she call her? What did she say? Does she even remember what she said? What did Melanie say? Did she even answer? Did she even tell Melanie about us? What if she didn't?

"And? Continue…" I said slowly. It was the only thing I managed to say letting her know to continue.

"I left her a voice message saying that I missed her and that I wanted to talk." She said like it was a no big deal turning off the faucet and grabbing a cloth to dry her hands.

"So you were talking to her right now?" I asked trying to get more information out of her. She was always so secretive about, everything actually. Whenever she needed to tell me or Carly something we always had to prey it out of her.

"Yeah, she's actually coming to visit in two weeks." She said folding the drying cloth into a perfect square and setting it down.

My body froze for a second and it was a little awkward thinking about Melanie coming to visit. Melanie and I kissed when we went on our fake date and once again at the mall. She kissed me, I mean, I didn't kiss her back. I haven't talked to her since I found out she was real and not Sam trying to pull another prank on me. After I found out it was pretty obvious that she liked but that was a long time ago. I haven't talked to Melanie and she was never brought up again.

"You never told her about us, did you?" I thought out loud. I knew the answer. She didn't even talk to her sister so why would she bring me up randomly to her sister when we first got together.

"That's not the worst part." She said awkwardly forcing out laughter again. She was now fidgeting with her phone. I stepped closer and took her phone and set it on the table. I put both my hands on her shoulders. "Calm down." I said and kissed her on her forehead. In reality, I needed to calm down but I didn't show her.

**SPOV**

Just tell him. Tell him that your twin sister still likes him and she's probably going to make move on him and he would have to hold me back before I kill her and ruin our relationship forever. I looked down at my phone and scrolled through my messages and clicked on random photos until he grabbed it and set it down.

He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me softly on my forehead trying to make me relax. "Calm down." He said and I breathed in and was ready to tell him.

"Alright. _shehasacrushonyou._"I shouted as fast as possible and bolted across the kitchen and started to run upstairs. I needed to talk to Carly about this! She's been through boy drama before, she would know what to do.

"What?" I heard him scream running after me. I ran faster and made it to the hallway by Carly's room but he was right behind me so I knocked some bins down. "SAM! We need to talk about this!" He shouted stopping as the bins fall. Him working out is really making a difference. The old little nub I use to make fun of would have never made it all the way up here as fast as I did.

"Sorry, Fredbag. I need to girl talk with Carly. YES. I did say girl talk." I shouted before I opened Carly's door and slammed it shut.

**CPOV**

I was looking in my closet trying to find an amazing outfit for school tomorrow. HAH. For school tomorrow, what am I kidding. I need to look super cute for Brad. Maybe this black blazer I bought. I pulled it out of my closet and took it off the hanger. I heard some noise coming from the hallway. I started walking towards the door ready to settle any fight between Sam and Freddie because I can't have distractions right now!

Sam opened the door quickly and closed it shut, her back was leaning on my door and she smiled at me. She was out of breath but she smiled in relief, so I figured everything was alright. I heard a bang on the door and rolled my eyes.

"Sam, let me in! We need to talk about this!" Freddie said still banging on the door.

"Sam maybe you should just talk to Freddie because I really need to find a cute outfit and I don't think you want to help me right now since-"

"Carly's right, we need to discuss this, you don't need a girl talk with Carly, it's between me and-"

"What?" I looked at Sam. "What?" I shouted at Freddie though the door. "What?" I shouted at myself. "SAM OMG YOU WANT TO GIRL TALK?" I screamed at her in excitement jumping up and down. "Freddie leave her alone, she's mine!" I screamed through the door and grabbing Sam's hand jumping up and down. Sam never wants to girl talk anymore and I didn't care if it was another relationship problem, it's been so long since she wanted to talk. I heard Sam sigh in relief but refused to jump with me.

"I'll talk to you later, babe." Sam said in a sweet apologetic voice. It was quiet so I figured Freddie decided to give in and leave Sam alone. Awh she's warming up to public displays of affection.

"Babe?" I awed and she grunted so I changed the subject. "So what goes on?" I asked sitting down on my bed. She didn't look interested in girl talk but I could tell she wanted to tell me something. I motioned her to sit on the bed with me and she walked over and fall on her back on the bed letting out another groan. "Come on, tell me what's on your mind." I said persuading her.

"Melanie's coming." She said closing her eyes.

"Oh" I said in relief, that wasn't so bad. "Oh" I said immediately after trying to sound like concerned since it obviously bothered my best friend. "Oh!" I shouted remembering Melanie kissing Freddie and telling me she still liked him on facebook.

"I know" She said holding her breathe and finally exhaling.

"You haven't told her yet?" I asked. Things were going to be weird and awkward between all of us. Not looking forward to hanging out with them when she visits.

"Actually she's coming to visit so our relationship can get better. I called her when I was drunk telling her I missed her." She said slowly squeezing her eyes.

"We don't know if she still likes him, it was months ago when she said she did." I said reassuring her everything would be alright.

She lifted herself up and was now sitting across from me. "I'm not only worried about her trying to make the moves on Fredward. What if she's hurt and angry with me? She did like him after all.. does like him after all I mean." She said. I stood quiet, I didn't know what to say. I can't lie and tell her everything would be alright. "What would that do with our already chizzy relationship as sisters. We're already competitive…" She said lying back down on my bed.

"I think you need to tell her right now, before she comes." I told her. She grabbed my phone and dialed her number. Before I could ask where her phone she said she left her phone _all_ the way downstairs and I laughed.

"Hey Melanie." She said into my phone nervously. "There's something I need to tell you." There was a short pause and she continued. "Remember Freddifer?" She asked getting up and walking around the room. "Well me and him sort of dated for a while." There was another short pause. "And now we're together again." She said and she looked at me and I nodded my head for encouragement.

**SPOV**

"And now we're together again." I told her feeling horrible.

"That's great, Sam! Uhm, You didn't think I liked-"

"Well I didn't know, so you're still going to come?" I asked feeling a little relieved and scandalous.

"Of course I'm still coming! Oh I have to go, bye Sam!" She said hanging her phone up fast.

I looked back to Carly. "She said it was great and she's still coming. But it seemed, weird." I told my best friend.

"Weird, how?" she asked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me… feeling bad." I said back handing her the phone.

"Maybe." She said back. "Now I need you to help me figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow!" she shouted and I smiled and nodded. She helped me and we all know she hates me and Freddie's problems so I decided I could help her with her fashion emergency, which I hate. She was even excited about me wanting to girl talk so I'll do my best and help her with this 'fashion emergency."

"All I have so far is this black blazer. I bought it and haven't worn it yet." She said picking it up and pressing it against her cute little body. She has such a small frame, everything looked good on her. But I'm fine with my body, it was just curvier but I wasn't fat or skinny, I was just normal.

I ran to her closet and looked through her shirts. I already knew exactly what shirt would be perfect. I pulled out the shirt and tossed it to her. It was a tough looking shirt that would give the outfit a little bit of an edge. Her face brightened up and she smiled. "Sam, this is perfect! It's cute and edgy and it makes a unique look. Just like you, no wonder you thought of putting this together." She said while changing into her outfit to see how it looked. I smiled and thought of Freddie. I remember him calling me unique.

"I'ma go find Fredweird." I said smiling and running out her door.

"Awh. Later!" She shouted walking towards her long mirror.

**MPOV (Melanie)**

I hung up the phone and threw it on my bed. I couldn't believer my sister! I looked up and some of my roommates were looking at me like I was crazy. I gave them and glare and they all looked away. I can't believe she went out with a guy that I liked! That I still like! She hated Freddie and everyone knows that. They weren't even friends when I got there and when I left. They only put up with each other for the show. I know all about how Sam didn't think he was even important to the show. And then she goes and pulls this crap! It isn't fair!

Why does she always insist on being so competitive with me? I honestly thought she wanted to fix our relationship but I guess not. I bet after I left she went and had to be number one, steal my title. I bet all the teachers just love her and she has perfect grades and stole Freddie from me. How could she do that to her own sister? Poor Freddie doesn't even know she's using him. I'm still going to visit and I'm setting things straight between us. I'm going to let her know that even though I'm gone, she can't replace me. Not with my mom, the school, or Freddie.

**SPOV**

I ran downstairs looking for my phone. I remembered it was in the kitchen and grabbed another slice of pizza. I took a couple of bites but decided talking to Freddie first was more important. I set the plate of pizza down and ran over to Freddie's. I knocked a few times but he didn't answer. His mom was at work, I knew that but where was he? I pulled out my phone to call him.

"Hey babe, where are you?" I asked walking back into Carly's apartment and jumped on the couch.

"Fire escape." He answered and I felt bad for ditching him like that. He only went up there when he was depressed.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked a little disappointed in myself.

"Sure, the door's unlocked." He replied. I could tell he was a little disappointed too.

…

"Hey" I said smiling a little climbing into the fire escape.

"So are you going to tell her?" He asked looking directly in my eyes. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous.

"Already did." I said sitting by him and planting a small kiss half on the lip and half on his right cheek. He still looked a little bummed out and I kissed him again, fully on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me harder, with more passion. I missed this so much, it's been too long.

I adjusted my position so I was completely sitting on top of him, my hips on top of his and my legs spread out against both of his. Since I was now a little higher than him, he started to kiss my neck and I moved my hair out of the way. I let out a small moan, his lips feeling soft as he kissed my neck. He laughed a little and I smiled. He stopped and lifted me off of him.

"Before we get carried away, what happened with your sister? Was she cool with us together?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

I looked over to his stereo and noticed the time. It was five o clock already. "I'ma go, see you tomorrow." I said getting up and starting to walk. He grabbed me by my waist and sat me back down, I was sitting on his laps. "Why so early?" He asked me grabbing all the way around my waist so he can lock his hands together.

"Believe it or not Freddweenie, I'm going to do my homework and work on my science project." I responded back. I needed to pick up my grades because it's the last year and to prove to myself I could still get good grades if I wanted.

"Awh is Sam turning into a nub?" He asked kissing my neck a couple of times.

"No!" I replied quickly laughing at each kiss. "Bye, Fred..uh-licious." I said back trying to make the name calling a sexy thing but it came out sounding really cheesy and creepy. He started laughing so hard holding me tighter to not loose his grip. I could feel myself blush and regretted saying that. Maybe I should just stick to his old nicknames.

"Hey, I love you." He said laughing and letting go of his grip so I could leave.

"Love you two, Fredifer." I responded back leaving the fire escape.

Everything right now is falling into place. Freddie and I were back together, Carly found a potential boyfriend, I'm going to pick up my grades and make my mom proud again, and me and my sister will finally fix our relationship.


	17. Weekly Visits

**Chapter Seventeen: Principal's Office**

**CPOV**

My locker was open and I was looking in the mirror putting more lip-gloss on. Brad was meeting me here in five minutes! I was super nervous, I wanted him to know I was interested but then I didn't want him to know. I wanted a serious relationship and to be in a serious relationship, we couldn't just jump in it. We needed to go through the stages, like being friends and then becoming closer and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey" Freddie said walking to me looking down at his phone, probably texting Sam.

"Hey, have you told anyone about you and Sam?" I asked. I know Freddie is going to be the one to tell people, Sam would be beyond embarrassed. She was so embarrassed when he was introduced as her boyfriend.

"No. I want her to do it." He said looking up from his phone smirking.

"Never gunna happen, dude." I said laughing at his stupid idea and shutting my locker. I seen Brad and I turned back to Freddie. "BE COOL FREDDIE."

"Make sure you're not caring any C batteries." He whispered laughing. I just ignored him and waved at Brad.

"Hey Carly, Freddie." He said back in a sweet voice walking towards us.

"So what class do you have right now?" I asked hoping he would have economics with me.

"Computers." He said back smiling. Oh he was a cute nerd!

"Oh cool me too." Freddie said. I turned around to look at him, I forgot he was there. I gave him a look to tell him to make an excuse to leave. "You know what, I have to talk to Mr. Howard about the grade he gave me. See you in first though, Brad. Bye Carls." He said walking away.

"Alright, so the cafeteria is actually over here." I said walking giving him the tour. But he walked faster and stopped in front of me.

"I actually know my way around the school." He said. Was he blowing me off? "I thought maybe we could just hang out until first period?" He said and I nervously smiled.

Be cool Carly, he just wants to hang out as friends. Get to know him as a friend, Carly.

**FPOV**

I walked towards Sam's first period class spotted her. I smiled and waved, she waved back a littler nervous looking around. She was nervous about people finding out about us. The last time we were together I had to stop her from hurting anyone that complemented on how cute we were together. I'm glad no one made any snide comments about our relationship because I don't think anyone would be able to hold her back. But, no one would dare to make any snide comments in the first place.

I walked over and tried kissing her on her lips but she moved her face quickly before my lips could reach her lips. So my kiss ended up landing on her cheek instead.

"Ok Sam. Either you need to tell everyone we're dating or let me kiss you." I said kind of annoyed.

"Just a little kiss, quick." She said rolling her eyes looking around. I pecked her on her lips and wrapped my arm around her.

"Awh, you guys are together again?" Wendy asked coming up behind us. I looked towards Sam so she could answer but she didn't so I nodded. "Adorable!" She squealed and Sam's face became irritated and she moved my arm that was around her shoulders. She absolutely hated girly girls other than Carls and when people pointed out stuff in front of everyone.

"Wendy, can I borrow your science notes from last week?" She asked changing the subject.

"Sure, I'll give them to you in second cause I gotta run. Bye!" She said walking away and Sam waved.

"Sam, I'm proud of you, picking up your grades." I said and she smiled.

"Well" She said rolling her eyes smiling.

"I'm gunna kiss you goodbye... on the lips." I said and she bit her bottom lip but smiled. I kissed her on her lips, a little bit longer and harder than necessary so everyone would notice. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer till we were pressed up against each other. For a couple of seconds it felt like it was just me and her but I felt people staring yet I was glad. I pulled away and her cheeks flourished with a pink color. I walked away with the biggest smirk on my face. I loved to show off a little, letting everyone know that this nerd could get someone as beautiful as her.

"Awh" I heard Gibby say as I walked away. Followed by him screaming as Sam smacked him. "Oww that hurt" he said laughing.

**SPOV**

I walked into my first period excited. I actually did my homework and was ready to learn something new. I didn't realize I was smiling like a nub until the teacher smiled back. I quickly hid my smile and the teacher looked a little confused but I just walked to my seat.

"Alright, let's go over our homework from yesterday." Our English teacher asked while everyone pulled out their homework. I reached down to my backpack and pulled out my homework as well. "Oh I see Miss Samantha did her homework." He said proudly while everyone turned to look at me.

I glared directly at him and was ready to say something witty back but decided not to. My eyes wondered to the other students. Some where shocked, others were curious, and a few of the nerds looked a little scared.

"Yes, I did. And it's Sam." I managed to say in a non bitchy way, fighting back any sarcastic comment I could think of.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and read your answer out loud for number one." He asked. I looked a bit confused not knowing what he meant. He didn't sound like he meant to embarrass me or genuinely confused. It sounded more like he actually wanted to know my answer.

I looked down at my paper and read my answer to myself. I decided to answer it in my own words rather than read it directly from my paper. "I suppose the author wasn't trying to make the reader interested in the main character or his actual opinions on the world. Obviously it made the main character become obsess and insane to the point where his opinions eventually led him to killing himself to make a point to the world when the point was never relevant to begin with. Well, to the world actually. Some things will never be important to a whole society, just to some individuals." I said flatly getting straight to the point.

Some nerd looked towards me and smiled. I was pissed so I glared at him and he turned around. Some other people glanced at each other so I picked up my pencil and threw it at that nerd making sure I'm not treating anyone differently and they're doing the same. The rest of the students turned around and looked back at the teacher for his response.

"Excellent, Sam. That's actually exactly what the book is about." He said smiling and turning around to write it on the board.

After first period, every single class the teachers were surprised I did my homework and I was starting to get pissed off. I expected them to be a little surprised but not enough to make a freaken announcements to the rest of the students. I didn't want anyone treating me differently just because I decided to pick up my grades. I wanted to prove to my friends that I'm not stupid. Also, I wanted to pick up my grades to prove to myself and to make my mom proud again. We would get to fights every now and then and her favorite comeback was "Why can't you be more like Melanie?" so I decided starting with my grades is a good idea.

The teachers all piled on homework and projects and I had make up assignments to work on and some extra credit assignments. I talked to some of my teachers and found out there was study sessions everyday afterschool. I decided I would go to the study sessions, which also earned my extra credit, go home and finish my homework, missing homework, extra credit, and work on my projects. On top of that I needed to go to rehearsals and meetings for iCarly. I needed to clean up the house for Melanie and plan on what I could do for her or take her out somewhere for when she visits. And I now have a boy..friend. A boyfriend. Freddie. I need to get use to saying that.

I was so glad when the lunch bell rang. I've probably learned more in this one day of trying than hardly trying for years in school. I walked out of the classroom and headed to my locker. I seen Carly and Brad talking to each other at Carly's locker. They seemed perfect for each other, I just had that gut feeling.

"What goes on?" I said opening up my locker.

"Nothing much, want to grab smoothie after school?" She asked.

"I can't." I said remembering I had a bunch of home work.

"Come one! It'll be fun" She said while putting books in her locker.

"I have a ton of homework to finish. Which reminds me, I don't have time right now either. I need to talk to Mrs. Briggs about my project." I said hoping she'd understand how important my grades mean to me right now. She didn't push the subject so I guess she got it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about our project." She said closing her locker. She looked a little nervous and anxious. "Brad, I can't get a smoothie afterschool today. I totally forgot about this big project in science." She exclaimed.

"Hey, it's cool. We can grab a smoothie anytime." He said reassuring her with a smile. "I'ma go find Freddie, I need to snag him for our computer project before anyone steals him." He said smiling and walking away.

"Why'd you bail on him? We both know you're almost done with the project and it's not due till two weeks from now." I asked curious.

"To be honesty, I'm kind of nervous to go out with him." She said looking down a little as if she was disappointed in herself.

"What, why?" I asked laughing a little trying to imagine her being nervous with a guy she likes.

"Because I really want a serious relationship. I don't want things to move too quickly." She said running her hand through her hair.

"Relax. It was hardly a date." I stated.

"I know but, I think we should all hang out as friends first." She said in a soft voice.

"That's actually a good idea. Maybe tomorrow we could all go, me, Freddie, you and Brad." I said apologizing for not accepting the invitation for smoothies.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

I turned around to walk away when the intercom went on. "Samantha Puckett to the principal's office."

I groaned out loud. "It's SAM." I yelled knowing they couldn't hear me. But then I panicked a little, what if they found out we were in his office? I walked to the principal's office and the office lady smiled at me, instead of the usual dirty look. I looked at her confused and walked into principal Franklin's office.

"I didn't do it, if you don't have it on tape, it wasn't me." I said sitting down in my usual chair and opening up his secret box of candy and taking one out to eat. I kicked my feet up on the desk and threw the candy in my mouth.

"Glad to see you're still the same old Sam." He said looking at my feet on his desk. I smiled knowing he wasn't going to make me move my feet. "I actually received some of your teacher's weekly reports today." He said and I gulped a little. At the end of the week since my freshman year I had a meeting every week with him to monitor the trouble I've gotten into and my grades. He never called me in on the first week before! I knew the teachers all said something of me turning in my homework and participating in class.

"Some were positive, other's were… concerned." He said and my thoughts changed. I thought the teachers were happy I was actually caring about my grades. Why would they be concerned?

"Concerned?" I asked trying to come up with a reason why these stupid teachers were concerned.

"There are two teachers in particular that think you might have been bullying others to let you cheat." He said and I started to shake my head in disbelief. Of course I've done that in the past every once in a while. But right when I actually do something for myself these idiots suspect something.

"I'm not cheating." I exclaimed seriously trying to get through to him so I wouldn't have to say it again.

"I'm more than positive to know you are capable of earning your own grades but I am curious to why all of a sudden your teachers are coming to me saying that you cheated." He asked.

"Just challenging myself." I said shrugging my shoulders but it looked like he didn't completely buy it. "It's a bet." I finished and his eyes gave it off, he bought the lie.

"That seems more believable. I hope you win the bet, miss Puckett. Now you may go back to lunch, thanks for coming." He said leaning back on his chair. I smiled and walked out of his office silently thanking God it wasn't about us sneaking in his office.


	18. Just Busy

**Chapter Eighteen: Just Busy**

**FPOV**

I got up extra early so I could meet up with Sam at school. It's been two weeks since she started to pick up her grades and since she completely dropped everyone. Every time we wanted all to hang out or go on a date she's been busy with school. It feels like the only time we've seen her was during the iCarly meetings and during the show. Melanie's suppose to come tomorrow and stay for two entire weeks and to be honest, I'm not even sure Sam remembered.

I'm not even sure if she remembered anything outside of school. I didn't nag too much on her about spending more time with us because her grades became a priority with her again and I was proud of her. She was really working hard and had more on her plate than any other student here. When she was canceling again on a date she said she had regular homework, working on her missing assignments, and extra credit assignments. After one week I even thought about breaking up with her, taking a break. Just until she was finished with being all about school 24/7, till she caught up with her missing assignments and her grades went up. I told what I thought to Carly and she said it was my decision but she thought it was a horrible idea and I immediately regretted telling her, or even thinking of it. I heard the school's door open and turned my head, it was Sam, along with one of her teachers.

"I'll try to call your mom and let her know." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you!" She shouted and noticed me. She smiled nervously and walked over to her locker where I was standing.

"Hey" I said kissing her on her lips but she pulled away a little.

"Hey" She said opening her locker.

"Is everything ok?" I asked not sure what to think. Why would she pull away from my kiss?

"I've just been busy and it's stressing me out a little." She said pulling books out of her locker.

"So you don't want to kiss me?" I asked being completely straight out. I didn't know what else to say so I just came out with it.

"It just feels weird, like I haven't seen you in forever." She said closing her locker.

"Wouldn't that make you want to kiss me more?" I asked remembering when we didn't spend an entire weekend together and all we did was want to make out.

"Yeah but-"

"But what?" I asked cutting her off. "Do you even remember your sister's coming and you're supposed to introduce me to her as your boyfriend?" I stated.

"Yes I remember. And I am." She shouted turning away walking.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like we're in a relationship anymore." I said catching up to her.

"You know I've been really busy with school." She shouted angrily.

"But when you're with someone, you need to make time for that person. You've ditched not only me but Carly and Brad" I said back.

"You're right and I'm sorry." She said sighing. "And she's actually coming today, after school."

"Were you planning on telling me this?" I asked and sighed when I noticed her biting her bottom lip.

"I guess I forgot." She said looking down.

"I'll drive you to the airport." I said and she smiled.

"I really am sorry. I've been a terrible girlfriend and friend." She said looking up. "Hug?" She asked in her baby voice and I cracked a smile. I pulled her close and hugged her tight, kissing her on her cheek. I ran my hands up and down her back trying to calm her down, she has been under a ton of stress and pressure. She pulled away from the hug a little bit and kissed me softly. We started to kiss harder but with passion until we heard footsteps and the teacher walked by eyeing us suspiciously.

"I forgive you, Sam." I said back putting my arm around her.

"I hate to say this, but I need to talk to my teacher because-" she started to say quickly.

"It's alright, you don't have to explain. Just go, I'll meet you afterschool by your locker to pick up your sister." I said putting my two fingers to her lips.

**SPOV**

The day went by rather quickly and I stepped into six period relieved. I just needed to get through this period and Freddie was taking me to pick up Melanie. Which I did completely forget she was coming until he reminded me, everything was just so crazy, and the two weeks flew by. She was going to stay for the weekend but she said she really wanted to stay for two weeks. Since she hasn't used her vacation weeks since we went to boarding school, they allowed her to come and visit for that long.

I walked into class and sat down in my chair. I looked around the room for Carly, I needed to apologize for being such a horrible friend. I completely canceled on her when she wanted me to spend some time with her and Brad so we could all become friends. I spotted her and smiled but she ignored me and looked away. I pulled out my phone and decided to text her.

To: Carly  
From: Sam  
I'm sorry for being such a horrible friend lately when you've been nothing but good since day one. I've had a crazy two weeks but I'm finally getting caught up with all my classes. Melanie's coming today btw & staying for two weeks. Anyways, you deserve a real apology so please stop ignoring me so I could apologize to you in person.  
love you lots xoxo :)

I looked up at Carly waiting for her to get the text. She looked down at her lap and I seen her reading the message. She slid her phone back in her pocket and opened up her text book. I guess she wasn't going to forgive me so easily. I focused on what the teacher was teaching and decided to talk to her later.

Towards the end of the class I glanced over at Carly and she looked up and smiled a little. I instantly smiled big and mouthed "I'm sorry" to her which cause her to smile bigger. My phone vibrated but everyone in the class was talking so no one noticed. I pulled it out and opened up the text.

To: Sam  
From: Carly  
Thanks, Sam. I know it's been really crazy for you and I'm really excited about you wanting to pick up your grades, I'm really impressed and proud. I should have been a better friend too, I wasn't' really supportive. I'm sorry too lol. And maybe since Melanie's coming we can all hang out as friends at the groovy smoothie.  
xoxoxoxoxo lol

The bell rang and I ran over to Carly and gave her the biggest hug. I heard someone cough and say "lesbian" I turned around searching for that kid so I could knock the fudge out of them. I spotted Rip of Ronny and he smirked but Carly spun me around.

"Forget about it." She said laughing. "Mind if I come to pick up Melanie?" She asked.

"Course not!" I shouted as we walked out of the class.

"I'm so glad you're almost caught up in your classes, you won't be so busy anymore." She said as we walked down the hallway.

"I know! And I don't have to go to the after school study sessions for extra credit anymore either." I said spotting the person Ronny. I walked pass by him, pushed him into the locker, and continued walking with Carly.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked laughing. "So do you have what you're going to say to Melanie? Or are you going to wing it?" She asked.

"I have an idea of what I'm going to say. I don't know, she's my sister after all, I guess it'll just come to me. I'm so glad she doesn't have a crush on Freddie still and isn't mad at me for dating him." I responded relieved.

"You guys are still together?" She asked laughing a little shocked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied a little curious.

"He said he was thinking of breaking up with you since you guys practically didn't talk for two whole weeks." She said laughing again like it was no big deal. I stopped walking and pulled my arm out to stop her from walking.

"WHAT?" I screamed. And by the look on her face I could tell she regretted saying that.

"Well he said he was thinking about taking a break, so you could be completely focused on school until you finally caught up with everything." She said back fast and scared.

"But I was already completely focused on school." I realized out loud. "And we talked about it this morning. We're fine." I said trying to hide the fact that I was really hurt. Freddie was thinking about breaking up with me?

**The chapters are a little short but the next chapters will be longer! Just stay with me please lol. The next chapter will focus more on Melanie's view on things. Oh and review if you'd like!**


	19. Welcome Home

**Chapter 19: Game Plan**

**MPOV**

I was trying to sleep for the rest of the plane ride but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. When she told me they dated and still are dating, I said I was cool with it and I didn't like him. I didn't want her to think I cared. I couldn't believe she had to practically steal my life. I talked to her a week ago and she said she was stressed, she seemed pretty busy with school. I guess she would be since she's now number one in the school with her grades AND with me out of the picture, but I didn't care, I tried not to care. I am the one attending boarding school with the higher grades! But stealing Freddie away, that's just cruel to do to a sister. Even if we didn't get along, we're still family and always will be. She wouldn't pull that chiz with Carly.

I remember dancing with Freddie and I kissed him on our date. He said that we promised we would never do that again, thinking I was Sam. I never told anyone he told me that or questioned Sam why he did. It was just so confusing and I didn't like to think too much about it because everyone knows they hate each other. I still couldn't get over the fact that she had to date him after I left, knowing me and him went on a date because I liked him. She just had to be number one with everyone and was so jealous of everything I had. She was so jealous she had to steal the boy I liked. He was the only boy I've ever liked! My boarding school is all girls and we hardly get to use the internet. So when we do I like to watch my sister and Carly on iCarly and Freddie seemed nice and cute so of course I, and the rest of the school girls, had the hugest crush on him.

I walked off the plane taking a deep breath. I thought the whole being competitive thing was over, but I guess it was just starting.

**SPOV**

We were in the car almost at the airport. I was sitting in the passenger seat and Freddie was driving. I looked in my mirror and Carly was chewing on her nails nervously. I guess she regretted telling me Freddie was thinking of breaking up with me. I turned my head towards Freddie and he smiled at me a little but I didn't smile back. I looked out the window and bit my lip a little.

There were so many things on my mind right now. It was a three way tie between school, Freddie, and my sister Melanie. I had a huge PowerPoint presentation project I needed to start workig on. My teacher finally agreed and decided to spend extra time with me helping me with the project. If I did amazing on this project I could be one of the students selected for a program in college and it would help finically for college too. He even called my mom, he didn't need to but I hope she'd be proud again.

Everything was weird between me and Freddie right now. For the past two weeks it felt like we didn't even go to the same school or were even friends. We were so distant, I was so distant. I was really working hard to catch up in school but everything was fine when we talked this morning. I was being a horrible girlfriend and he was right, I needed to make more time with him, Carly, and Brad. I couldn't believe he wanted to break up with me though. Carly said he was going to so I could focus on school until I was caught up. It already felt like we weren't even dating for the past two weeks, would he still have broken up with me if we didn't talk this morning? And Melanie's coming and even when we talked on the phone it felt really weird. I didn't know what it was but it felt weird every time we talked. I guess it was just me feeling guilty.

We parked and got out of the car. Freddie wrapped his arm around me and I glanced over at Carly who half smiled. I let his arm stay there though. I pulled out my phone and dialed Melanie's number.

"Hey, have you got off the plane yet?" I asked excited trying to lift my mood.

"Yup, I'm just getting my bags. Meet me by the uh.. starbucks. Are your friends with you? Or mom?" She asked.

"Yeah. And Freddie and Carls are with me. But I planned something for me, you, and mom." I said walking through the door while Freddie held the door for me and Carly.

"Great. See you." She said and I hung up.

**MPOV**

I grabbed my bag and started to walk towards the starbucks in the airport. I spotted Sam quickly because of her long blonde curls and the fact that she looks exactly like me. My hair was straighten and up in a ponytail. I made sure to be extra girly today since Freddie always had a thing for Carly and she was pretty girly, and what guy doesn't like a girly girl? I was wearing knee high brown boots, dark jeans, a floral shirt, with a light brown jacket. I had a little eyeliner and fake eyelashes. Even though I was girly, Puckett's weren't all that into make up. I studied Sam. She was wearing black ankle boots, jeans, and a penny tee that said dirty shirty. She was a little bigger than me since she loved to eat and I only ate a little and the fact that I was a vegetarian. I saw Freddie holding her hand but she was biting her lips and the look on her face said she didn't want to be holding his hand. I was right, she didn't really like him, just using him to make me jealous and being competitive.

He looked taller and wow, where did all those muscles come from? He had beautiful brown hair and beautiful deep brown eyes. He looked even better in real life than on Carly looked the same, super sweet and adorable. She looked a little older and more mature in a way though.

"Sam!" I shouted and waved. I walked over pretty fast and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey, Melanie." She said hugging me back but pulled away quickly. "Obviously you already know Carly and Freddie but I wanted to.. introduce Freddie again as my... boyfriend." She said nervously smiling. Interesting, I didn't think she'd be nervous introducing him, I thought she'd be more gloating.

"Hey I missed you Carly! Haven't seen you in forever!" I said hugging her. I looked at Freddie and felt sympathy a little, he deserves to be with the sister who isn't heartless. "Freddie!" I said jumping into his arms. I made sure to hug him a little longer than I did with Carly and Sam.

"Hey Melanie." He said and pulled out of the hug. "So are you excited for getting to stay for two whole weeks?" He asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to get to know you better and I really thought it'd be cool if I got to be on iCarly." I said looking at Sam. I knew she'd hate if I was on iCarly, even if we were sisters and she wanted to fix our relationship, there would be no way she wanted to expose her fans to me cause they'd probably all like me better.

She eyed be suspiciously and looked at Freddie and back towards me. "Maybe" she said. "Well we better get going, mom is really excited to see you." She continued grabbing one of my bags and we all started to walk out.

…

I sat in the back of the car with Carly, Sam and Freddie were up in front. It was a little awkward so I decided to learn more about Sam's life right now.

"So, I received an award in English for the highest grade." I said starting to get back into our competitive ways. It was the best way for Sam to tell me everything I needed to know.

"Congrats. I actually just received an award in English and History." She said smirking. So most likely she _is_ number one in her classes with me gone.

"Well I just checked my grades before I left and I have straight A… PLUSES." I shouted back knowing the reason I always beat Sam was because she never received A+'s. She could have the highest grades but that didn't mean they were perfect, they were always _nearly_ perfect.

"Well the last time I checked I had A+'s TOO." She said turning around. Her grades were perfect now? There was no way she could have better grades than me! She is trying to steal my number one title! Wait a minute, she already did steal my title! And I'm here to taking it back.

"Well the last time I checked I had the highest grade point average since forever!" I shouted back knowing she could steal my title when I was gone but I'm back.

"Well the last time I checked-"

"Sam! Melanie! I thought you two were supposed to be fixing your relationship. You guys sound exactly like you did when we were kids." Carly shouted looking back at both of us.

"You're right." I said smiling at Carly. "I'll be the bigger person, I'm sorry." I said trying to sound apologetic but sarcastic at the same time.

"No, I'll be the bigger person. I'M SORRY." Sam shouted back and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Freddie said before I could respond back to Sam. "So what do you guys have planned?" Freddie continued changing the subject.

"Dinner reservations." Sam said sighing, giving up and changing the subject.

"I'd rather stay home and cook for you and our mother." I said back.

"Melanie, can we just start all over. I really don't want to be like this with you." She said looking at my through the front mirror. She was lying of course, she loves to act this way with me. She was just trying to show Freddie that she isn't a jealous sister.

"Sure, I'm sorry." I said fake smiling.

"We can just stay home and you can cook if you'd like." She said turning on the radio and moving through random stations.

"Thanks." I said looking out the window realizing we were already on our street. Freddie parked and we all got out of the car.

"Freddie, mind helping me with my bags?" I asked trying to sound border line flirty.

"Sure." He said walking to the trunk of the car. I turned around and Sam was glaring at him and back to me. I smiled a little and she looked away. I heard the door opened and saw my mom.

"Melanie! I've missed you so much! How are you?" She asked hugging me and messing my bangs up a little.

"I'm doing better now that I'm here! I missed you too! So tonight I'm cooking something special for you!" I said walking into the apartment. There was a banner that said "Welcome Home!" and I saw some of my cousins and aunts.

"There's my number one girl! How's boarding school? Still getting straight A's?" my uncle asked hugging me.

"Straight A pluses!" I shouted back. I didn't have to turn around to know what would be Sam's reaction.

**SPOV**

"Straight A pluses!" Melanie shouted and I knew she said that on purpose, that evil daffodil.

Freddie and Carly walked in and set her bags on the floor. They looked kind of shocked that my mom had this put together. She never did anything remotely close to a little family get together. They made their rounds saying hi to everyone.

"Hey Sam, I have to go." Freddie said and for a second I gave him a pleading look to stay but decided not.

"Bye, Fredlumps" I said looking away. I could tell from the corner of my eyes that he was a little confused so I just whispered "No one knows". No one but Melanie knew I was dating him, I didn't really talk about this kind of stuff with my family so it didn't matter too much to bring it up. The only ones I actually really talked to were my uncle and cousin but they were in prison.

He nodded and Carly and him left out the door. I let out a sigh and walked over to the living room to say hi to everyone. No one noticed me, they were all fussing over Melanie so I turned around and walked to my room. I had home work to finish anyways.

I finished my english, history, and science first. I pulled my math book out and opened up my notebook when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted not caring who it was.

"Missed a fun welcome home party." Melanie said and I rolled my eyes. I was drunk and stupid for calling her telling her I missed her. She obviously didn't care about fixing our relationship, but coming back and wanting to be herself with me. The better, smarter, prettier, girly-er sister of the twin Pucketts. She was what everyone wanted me to be. She even looked a whole size smaller than me. This was going to be a long two weeks.

"Are you mad?" She asked pretending to be completely innocent. "I'm confused." She said sitting down on my bed.

"I thought things were going to be different." I replied shutting my math book and throwing it on the floor. I saw right through her lies, I even caught her trying to flirt with my boyfri… Freddie.

"They already are. And that's why I'm back." She said standing up.

"Wait what?" I said getting up.

"You think since I left you're mom's favorite? You're the one with the best grades? Well you're not. And you're using Freddie! I would never use someone like that" She shouted back closing the door so our mom didn't hear.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted back. I couldn't believe this was coming out of her mouth! "We both know that title always belonged to you." I shouted. "My grades are just fine, God forbid me having better grades than you." I said sarcastically. "And what the hell does that mean?" I shouted.

"Come on Sam. Don't play stupid!" She shouted walking out the door.

**MPOV**

I hate my sister always being competitive with me. When we were little it was a little fun winning but she seriously doesn't know when to stop. Freddie was being used to make my jealous. I still liked him a little, he was my celebrity crush! And she had to date him and rub it in my face. I bet the only reason he's going out with her is because he likes me and she's just the second best of the real thing.

I decided to text Freddie. I pulled out my phone and headed to the living room. We were supposed to be sharing rooms but I'd rather not.

To: Freddie  
From: Melanie  
Hey! I was thinking we can all go for smoothies tomorrow? I heard Carly likes this boy named Brad, invite him too! I need help trying to fix mine and Sam's relationship but I think it'd be best if we were all there :D

To: Melanie  
From: Freddie  
Sure, sounds great! And I'm glad you two are trying to work things out. Just try not to pick any fights with my girlfriend :)

For Freddie's sake I have to try to fix our relationship. I need to help Sam realize that she doesn't need to use Freddie to hurt me.


	20. Miscommunication

**Chapter Twenty: Groovy Smoothie**

**FPOV**

I woke up to a text from Sam. I wondered why she text so early and I usually tried to text her first.

To: The Nub  
From: Sam  
I need to talk to you about Melanie, maybe you could help me out with what she said? q:

To: Sam  
From: The Nub  
uuh alright and good morning sam btw ;). we can meet up before everyone else at the groovy smoothie :)

To: The Nub  
From: Sam  
g'morning :) & what? Since when we were all meeting up there?

To: Sam  
From: The Nub  
Since yesterday I guess? Melanie said we should all hang out, me, you, carly, and brad. She text me yesterday

To: The Nub  
From: Sam  
That evil little daffodil! I don't want to talk about this over text

To: Sam  
From: The Nub  
Alright want me to call you?

To: The Nub  
From: Sam  
No. Meet me at the groovy smoothie in an hour.

I got up and took a shower. I knew Sam wanted to fix her relationship with Melanie and it hasn't been an entire 24 hours and something was already up between them two.

Melanie seemed sweet, a little too sweet and too girly. A little clingy but maybe I'm just not use to seeing someone who looked like Sam yet act completely different. But she did seem nice and wanted to fix their relationship. So what could be the problem between them too? Then again, their relationship couldn't be fixed within 24 hours, of course they would have problems.

..

I opened the door to the groovy smoothie and instantly spotted Sam. She was shaking her leg nervously sitting down. She had a smoothie in her hand but she wasn't drinking it.

T-Bo walked up to her with mangos on his stick but before he could ask her if she wanted to buy some, she quickly turned her head and glared. He didn't say anything, just walked away. Smart dude.

"Hey" I said walking to her table.

"I'm in a bad mood." She said as I kissed her on her cheek.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked her sitting down.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a patient in therapy." She quickly responded back.

"Sorry" I said back not wanting her to get even more pissed. "Alright, so.." I started to say not wanting to be pushy.

"It's Melanie. I shouldn't have called her." She said looking down at her smoothie.

"Deep down inside you wanted to. I think it's for the best." I said.

"I know but she's the problem." She said looking back up.

"She wants to fix your guy's relationship too. She told me herself when she text saying we should all hang out here today." I said trying to convince her it really is for the best.

"And did she tell me about this hang out session?" She said and she made a point. "Yeah, didn't think so." She said sipping some of her smoothie.

"I'm sure she would have told you this morning, I bet she's still asleep. It's 8 in the morning and everyone likes to sleep in." I said thinking it through. There was no way Melanie would purposely try to exclude her. She told me herself she wanted to fix their relationship and I've heard nothing but nice about her from Carly and Spencer other then she was competitive too.

"Want to know what she told me yesterday?" She asked angrily.

"Sure." I said a little confused.

"She said that just because she left.. it doesn't mean anything has changed." She finished looking down again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Meaning, she's.. still the better twin." She said in a low voice, almost to a whisper.

"Sam, don't start being competitive again. I'm sure that's not what she meant. And to me, you're the better twin." I responded back quietly too even though there wasn't anyone else in the groovy smoothie. Her head snapped up and she looked a little hurt but her expression became angry.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She shot back.

"I just mean she probably didn't mean to say it like that." I said back.

"No not that. You said 'to me you're the better twin'. So basically she is the better twin to everyone but you?" She said and got up and started to walk away.

"No, Sam that's not what I-"

"That's exactly what you meant. I have to go work on my project. Tell Carly and Brad I'm sorry I can't make it to hang out, Fredbag." She said storming out.


	21. After Math

**Chapter 21: After math**

**MPOV**

I walked into the living room to find where Sam was, she wasn't in her room and I was gunna ask mom if she knew where she is, but she's still sleeping and I'd rather not wake her up. She doesn't care who you are, no one wakes Pam Puckett up in the morning or ever.

I heard the door open and Sam looked angry and a bit hurt. I could read her face exactly because we made the same expressions, so I could spot her emotions easily because I knew myself best and we had the same face. The only time I couldn't read her is when she was lying, she was an amazing actress.

She narrowed her eyes at me and stayed like that for a while. She didn't take her eyes off of me and I knew she was mentally judging me and probably thinking of ways to hurt me. As a kid, she never physically hurt me but since I've been gone, I've heard a ton of stories of her beating up kids with something called a butter sock? I was a little scared of her hurting me but I held my ground. Freddie didn't deserve someone who's using him.

"So, what are you doing today?" She asked her eyes still narrowed leaving no trace of sadness she had before. There was still a little bit of anger though and I wondered where she was this morning. Probably with Freddie so I decided to invite her for smoothies since he most likely mentioned it to her.

"I thought it'd be cool if we all went for smoothies." I responded back smiling.

"Really?" She said not buying my lie.

"Don't you have that college project thing you need to work on?" I asked reminding her hoping she won't go. I needed alone time with Freddie, I need some way to tell him about Sam.

"How do you know about that?" She screamed taking a step closer to me.

"You got mail from that program you're doing. I didn't open it, just read the pamphlet that was attached." I said rolling my eyes.

She laughed to herself rolling her eyes in disbelief. She walked off to her room and slammed her door. I guess she won't be joining us, good.

**SPOV**

I slammed the door shut threw myself lifelessly on the bed. It was early and already my day was ruined.

I needed to talk to Carly again and I knew she was going to be pissed when I cancel on hanging out at the groovy smoothie. I sighed and looked over to the clock, it wasn't even noon yet. I decided I had enough time to go and hang out with Carly and work on my project later. It was the weekend and I could afford having some free time, and I deserved it.

When I thought about going to Carly's apartment it reminded me Freddie would probably be there. I shouldn't have just run off on him like that but everything that is going on, it's stressing me out and making me even more easily irritated than ever. I hated it. Because I love that adorable little nerdy nub and I was treating him like completely chiz. I was treating him like he was nothing but in reality he was everything to me and more. I was being a terrible girlfriend and a terrible friend, I was _still _being a terrible girlfriend and friend.

And I know Melanie is back to claim her title, being number one with Mom. She was already number one she didn't need to come back here to prove it. I can't believe I actually thought she was here for us, but I guess not. What the hell was I thinking when I was drunk calling her?

What really got me confused is what she meant by me using Freddie. I was trying to tell him what he thought she meant by that but he already was taking her side and I didn't even get to that part. The fact that Freddie was thinking about breaking up with me made me feel even more depressed and stressed out. We were hardly spending time together, what if he really did just want to break up with me and that whole "just until she was finish being busy with school" thing was just an excuse.

I decided to take a shower and go get smoothies with everyone. I didn't care if Melanie would be there, it's not like I haven't act like a jerk to her before when she would visit. She would be the usual prissy girly girl when we all hung out but I needed to know what she meant by the whole using Freddie thing. I'll go and try to get Freddie to hang out with me alone for a while and I'll apologize, again. And I also needed to ask him about what he thought about Melanie saying I was using him.

**FPOV**

I heard a knock on the door and guessed it was Carly wanting to go to the groovy smoothie by now. I didn't feel like going after all, I felt horrible about what happened between me and Sam. I didn't mean to say "to me she is the better twin". She took it the wrong way, she thought I meant that it was obvious everyone liked Melanie better and I was just trying to make her feel better or something. I meant if she really thought there was a competition, she would easily win with me, all of her friends and fans. There shouldn't have to be a competition, even though they're twins they aren't the same people.

"Freddie, honey, it's_ her_." My mom said irritated refusing to say her name. I got up from my bedroom and walked over to the door. I had to go and tell them everything that happened and I needed to talk to both Sam and Melanie.

"Hey, are you still going to the groovy smoothie?" She asked as I walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Yeah why?" I asked a little confused.

"I can't. Brad's little sister has her ballet performance and he can't miss it and he invited me soo.." She said hoping I'd let her go.

"Sam and Melanie are still going to meet you there right?" She asked as I walked out the door and into the hallway. My stomach started to hurt when she said that reminding me again of mine and Sam's fight.

"Sam isn't coming. We got into a fight over Melanie and I wanted to talk to you but I really need to talk to Melanie too." I said angry with myself. I wanted to ask Melanie about their argument. I needed to hear from her that's not what she meant about the whole 'nothing has changed'.

"You got into another fight with Sam? And over Melanie?" She asked angry and disappointed, and a little bit guilty.

"Yeah, they got in an argument and she we met up at the groovy smoothie in the morning to talk about it and I said something that kind of pissed her off." I said not wanting to tell her everything. Melanie did right away seem pretty competitive but old habits die hard, right? I'm sure she didn't mean it exactly like that, so harshly, but I wanted to ask her about their conversation and what she meant.

"Why am I not surprised they already got in a fight? Well I hope you can make sure they work everything out." She said as we stepped into the hallway. She really didn't know the half of it.


	22. Bad Timing

**Chapter 22: Bad Timing**

**MPOV**

I walked into the groovy smoothie a little nervous. I didn't want to tell Freddie that Sam was just using him. We were really competitive but I couldn't believe my sister would stoop that low to make me jealous. Freddie needed to know the truth and realize that I'm the sister he needed to be with. Because I actually like him and it was obvious he likes me, he just thought he liked Sam.

I sat down waiting for everyone to show up. My phone beeped and it was a text from Carly.

To: Melanie  
From: Carly  
Hey me and Brad couldn't make it. Freddie's going though, he says he needs to talk to you about Sam since they got over a fight over you. Sam is my best friend and we all hope you guys fix your relationship. I know Sam called you when she was drunk for a reason, and you came to visit because of the same reason too.

I decided not to reply. They got in a fight over me? So that's where she was and why she looked so hurt in the morning. Did he break up with her? Did he found out she was just using him to make me jealous? I read the text over and the last part made me feel a little guilty. I know we both wanted our relationship to be fixed, it was the truth. Maybe after she realizes she doesn't need to always be competitive with me then we could fix our relationship.

I heard the bell ring and that means someone walked in the store. I shifted my body around a little and spotted Freddie. I smiled and waved but he didn't seem too happy. I would be pretty depressed if he's starting to realize Sam's just messing with him. She didn't even introduce him as her boyfriend at my welcome home party. She didn't even look happy holding his hands at the airport. Maybe I shouldn't tell him today. I'll just hang out with him and let him warm up on the idea, I guess.

"Did you and Sam get in a fight?" I asked curious and innocently.

"Did she tell you?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Uhm, she seemed a bit upset when she came home but when I tried to talk to her about it, she didn't want to talk about it." I said back.

"So did you and Sam get into a fight yesterday or something?" He asked sitting down in a serious deep voice.

"Did she tell you this?" I asked innocently.

"This morning she told me you might have said something..." He said slowly, I guess he didn't want to just blurt everything out.

"Might? Freddie, what are you talking about?" I asked pretending I didn't know anything.

"I don't know, she said you told her something meaning she was just the second best twin." He said like he didn't believe Sam one bit. Maybe that's why she was upset, because he didn't believe her.

"Second best twin? What did she tell you exactly?" I said back not pretending to be so sweet and perfect like I always am.

"It's not about what she thought you meant by saying 'nothing has changed'" He said and stopping to see my reaction. I made a confused innocent face and he continued. "It's what I said afterwards."

"What'd you say?" I asked curious.

He paused for a moment considering what he was exactly going to tell me I suppose. "Nothing." He said awkwardly and I decided to change the subject.

"So, want to get a smoothie? I was waiting for everyone to show up to buy one but apparently only you could make it." I said sighing. "I really wanted to hang out with Sam but she was forever busy with school work." I finished.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He replied sighing too. "I'll go buy us some smoothie." He said half smiling.

"Oh it's alright I could buy my own smoothie." I said pulling out my wallet from my bag.

"No, it's alright. My treat." He said smiling all the way and I smiled bigger too.

"Thanks." I said as he walked away.

He came back with two smoothies and handed one to me.

"So, do you have any plans for this week's iCarly?" I asked making conversation.

**FPOV**

"Yeah. You can come by to Carly's this Tuesday to watch us rehearse if you'd like." I said remembering she liked to watch our web show when she could at her school.

"Cool." She said all happy and perky. I stared at her wondering how she looked exactly like Sam but nothing like Sam. She had Sam's hair except it was straighten and up in a pony tail. She had the same lips but they were all glossed up with light pink glitter gloss. She had Sam's smile but it didn't give me any butterflies or lighten up my mood like Sam's smile did. I looked in Melanie's eyes and it felt weird. She had the same color eyes but they were different.

"Freddie!" She said laughing a little blushing and it made me feel a little awkward.

"What?" I asked breaking out of my thoughts about Sam.

"You were staring." She said rolling her eyes smiling big.

"Sorry. It just feels weird, you look so much like Sam but different." I said lamely trying to make some sense.

"Thanks." She said taking it as a compliment.

**SPOV**

I left my house and started walking. The fresh air and long walk from my house made me feel forget all my stress and problems… until I reached the groovy smoothie. I needed to apologize to Freddie and just tell him that I do love him and I do want to be with him. I knew he didn't mean it the way it came out.

I walked into the groovy smoothie and it was pretty busy like any other Saturday. There was a bunch of teens everywhere and T-Bo trying to sound tacos on a stick to everyone annoying customer. I spotted Melanie's blonder hair but I couldn't see since all of the people were blocking the view. I walked a little closer and I notice only Freddie was there. Where was Carly and Brad? I reached in my sweater pocket to grab my phone but it wasn't there. I forgot it at the house, whatever.

I hope he didn't tell Carly I couldn't make it and she decided not to come, she would be pretty pissed at me at this point, everyone was. Maybe Carly and Brad were on the way here. I walked back out looking outside really quick but I didn't see them down the block or anything. I went back inside and Freddie was walking back to the table handing my know it all sister a smoothie.

If I didn't know any better, it looks kind of a like a date. I was ready to walk over there and yell at her and make her leave so I could talk to my boyfriend or just confront her right there about what she meant in front of him. But, I didn't, I couldn't. I saw Melanie blushing looking into Freddie's eyes while he looked memorized by her and couldn't take his eyes off her. I followed his eyes travel from her hair, to her lips, which made her smile bigger, to her eyes.

Suddenly a flashback rushed through my brain. The night I walked into the groovy smoothie and seen Carly and Freddie dancing happily while I was the third wheel watching awkwardly, no one knowing I was there. Just like right now. Except it was worse. Way worse.

Without thinking about I walked out of the groovy smoothie slowly and once I was on the block I started to pick up my speed. I started running home just wanting to lock myself in my room.

**I've had really bad writer's block ): I feel like my story is going down hill or something -.- But I'll make sure to keep writing and put more effort into it :D**


	23. Alone?

**Chapter 23: Alone?**

**SPOV**

The next day, Sunday, I couldn't work on any homework or eat, or even come out of my room. I just wanted to sleep and escape reality. My phone beeped and it was probably another text from Carly, Freddie, or Gibby. I groaned out loud and ignored my phone. I didn't even want to get up to put it on silent.

I was in two different colored socks, dark grey sweat pants rolled up to the bottom of my knees, and a red oversize shirt, letting my blonde curls fall where they please. My basic in bed wear when I wanted to stay in bed all day and relax. Otherwise I'd be in mini shorts and an old t-shirt.

Melanie was staying in the living room and I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't even want to fix our relationship anymore either, there was no point. Nothing has changed and nothing will ever change. It was obvious Freddie liked her better than me. I shouldn't be surprised, I wanted to be surprised though. But I wasn't, deep down, I thought out of all the people, Carly and Freddie would like me better but I was wrong.

I could hear the TV in the living room on, Melanie was watching the gross dingo channel. She turned off the TV and I heard her walk down the hall. I know she isn't going to talk to me right now.

"Can we talk?" She said with a little sadness in her voice.

"No." I said turning on my TV.

"Please, Sam?" She asked and I hired the volume.

"It's about Freddie." She said and my head instantly was in the direction of my door. I got up and unlocked the door and went back to my bed.

I guess she finally figured I unlocked it for her to come in. "I want you to break up with him." She said and I laughed out loud in disbelief. I can't believe this girl. First being a bitch and being competitive right when we got into the car from picking her up and now trying to control my life.

"Why would I do that?" I replied turning the TV off.

"Well.. he's going to break up with you." She said and my heart started to speed up.

"Did Carly tell you that?" I asked without thinking and pissed at Carly!

From the corner of my eye I thought I seen a smile appear on her face a little but wasn't positive. "Actually no." She said in a fake sympathetic tone.

Carly didn't tell her? I know I didn't tell anyone. How would she have found out? What if Freddie told her... no. Was he really going to break up with me? Was that whole 'wait till she was caught up with school' thing to Carly just an excuse? Was he leaving me.. and falling for the next girl.. my sister? No. Melanie would never do that to me. Even though I kind of did that to her but she said she didn't like Freddie anymore.

"GET OUT." I yelled. I would have thrown something at her but I couldn't. I never physically hurt my sister or Carly. Even though Carly was closer to me and was more like a sister, Melanie was still my sister too. She sighed and walked out of my door closing it.

...

The next day I decided I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I felt like running away, again. That's all I know how to do I guess. I woke up a bit early and took a long hot shower trying to relax but I couldn't. I changed into my pj's and laid in my bed, doing nothing. The TV was off in my room and I haven't even touched any of my homework or college project.

Melanie was awake too. I could hear the TV in the living room, watching the dingo channel again. I didn't know where my mom was, probably still sleeping. What is it with her and the dingo channel?

I heard a knock on the door and she turned off the TV. I jumped up a little, wondering if it was Carly or Freddie looking for me. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, running away from my problems is always how I handled things. Reminds me of when I went to that mental hospital.

I got up and grabbed my phone and my bag ready to make a break though the window when I heard someone call my name and I knew I couldn't and shouldn't hide. I had to talk to him eventually.

"Sam?" He asked again and this time I heard him a little clearer, it was definitely Freddie.

"What?" I yelled walking and shouted through the door not wanting to talk anyone but knew I had to.

"Open the door. I'm sorry I'm so stupid!" He exclaimed.

I walked over and opened the door, I motioned him to walk in making sure I looked irritated.

"You can't be sorry for something you have no control over." I shot back and he sighed a little annoyed.

"I've been trying to talk to you, everyone's been trying to talk to you." He said awkwardly sitting down on my bed. I half expected him to greet me by kissing me on my cheek until I remembered he really was going to break up with me. I sat down on the computer chair, slouching down lazily.

"And I've been trying to ignore everyone." I said grabbing my soda bottle that was on my computer desk and popping it open. I wasn't in the mood to really drink or eat so I set it back on my computer desk looking like an indecisive crazy person.

"Why?" He said and I paused. I wish I was like Carly and I could straight up talk about her problems like she did, it looked so easy.

"Stressed out and busy." I lied and remembering those are the reasons he was going to break up with me. Hey, I could tell he liked my sister better, they were practically on a date, and I wasn't going to get any less stress and busy with this college project. He deserved better and why not beat him to the punch.

"We should break up." I said looking down to my laps.

"What?" He shouted standing up from my bed. Surprised I beat him to the punch I guess.

"Obviously I don't have any time for you anymore and that's not fair to you." I said back reminding him.

"I thought you said you were almost caught up with school?" He asked.

**FPOV**

She didn't respond and there was a long pause. She wasn't making eye contact but she finally looked up. I was a little disappointed she wasn't trying to talk to me. I could see her face getting red like she was holding her breath and tears back. I wanted to be with her because I was in love with her.

"Remember what you said? You said you didn't want to play this game, that we were either together or not!" I said reminding her.

She didn't respond. She was looking in another direction completely zoned out in thought. There were so many emotions I got from her. She looked angry, hurt, disappointed...

"Guess the game ends here." She said and it sounded like she was sarcastically congratulating me on this?

I didn't know what to say. I stood there looking at her waiting but she never said anything. I didn't know what to say either so I turned around and walked away.

**SPOV**

"Guess the game ends here." I managed to say without choking hoping he was happy.

I am in love with Freddie and he turned out to be what I thought. He fell in love with Carly and then fell out of love with her. Fell in love with me and fell out of love with me. He was going to be onto the next girl, just like all the other teenage boys. And here I was feeling hopelessly devoted to him, like every other stupid teen chick. I told him I didn't want to play this game and he didn't either anymore so I ended it, before he could.

Freddie was going to break up with me, both Carly and Melanie told me. I thought it would hurt less if I broke up with him but it didn't. I never asked why Melanie might tell me I was using him but I guess there was no point now. _Thanks Melanie for sharing this information about my boyfriend to me. _I thought sarcastically. I guess Melanie was just trying to do the right thing telling me.

Freddie walked out of my room slowly but I still couldn't move. Once I figured he was out of the house I felt tears stroll down my face and I whipped them away. I noticed the taste of my blood from biting too hard on my bottom lip.

**MPOV**

I couldn't tell Freddie Sam was just using him to make me jealous by stealing everything away from me. I was so determined to do so when she first told me over the phone because I was thinking about my feelings. As I was flying here from New York I thought about it over and finally seen them together and their feelings towards each other. Freddie looked happy with Sam and she looked uncomfortable with him. I couldn't just break his heart by telling him their whole relationship was a lie.

My determination was lowered but I knew it was still unfair for Freddie. I walked over to Sam's room and was prepared to tell her that Freddie was going to break up with her. I had seen her at the groovy smoothie because I spotted her blonde hair running out of the store. She had to have seen me and Freddie together. I was going to say Freddie told me he was but I didn't have too. Apparently he was already thinking about breaking up with her because she said Carly knew about it.

I told her he was going to break up with her for the good for all of us. Sam wouldn't be a bad person using someone and she wouldn't feel awkward and uncomfortable when he showed affection. Freddie would finally not be used and he wouldn't have been broken hearted if he found out but he was already thinking about breaking up with her. And I could finally tell him how I felt ever since we kissed a couple of years ago. Everything made sense so why do I feel…guilty.

**I know! Everyone is all in their own little worlds thinking something different. Please tell me what you guys think! I will update tomorrow or Saturday morning! Most likely tomorrow though :) lol**


	24. After The Break Up

**Chapter 24: School Week**

**SPOV**

It was Tuesday morning and I was by my locker waiting for Carly. I finally called her back yesterday night when I got myself together to tell her I broke up with Freddie. She was shocked and felt guilty for telling me he was going to break up with me. I told her Melanie told me she knew he was going to break up with me and Carly was sad and a little bit angry with Freddie. I told her not to say anything about Melanie or ever bring her up again.

I haven't spoken to Melanie but she left a note on the front door saying she was only going to stay for one week instead of two. I guess she felt awkward here now I wouldn't even put up with her anymore at all like I use to when she would visit a couple of years ago.

I needed to work on school and the work from the day I missed but Carly was letting me copy her homework. At this point I really didn't care so much about school but decided to try enough to pass with B's. I wasn't really sure if I should do the college project but I know I was going to since my teacher and the principal was looking forward to it and all that sappy chiz of me finally trying in school.

Carly came and she hugged me feeling 'my pain'. She's been through more breakups with me but she I doubt she really knows how I feel right now. I barley ate anything and all I wanted to do was sleep all day. Every time she breaks up with someone she's bummed for a while but nothing serious.

"I decided to cancel iCarly rehearsals today." She said and I felt guilty because now iCarly will be different and awkward.

I was going to tell her it was alright we could still do the rehearsals but that would just be lying to myself and her and we both knew the truth. Plus I really wasn't up for the rehearsals.

**FPOV**

It was Tuesday and I haven't talked to anyone since me and Sam broke up yesterday. Carly tried but I didn't reply or said I was busy when she came by my apartment.

I walked into the school and seen Carly hugging Sam and I didn't realize how awkward iCarly was going to be or even being in the Sam room with the girl who broke my heart. When they broke out of the hug I finally seen Sam. She had bags under her eyes and looked really tired and weak. I looked the same way even though I wasn't sure why she couldn't sleep. She broke up with me.

My phone beeped and it was another text from Melanie. I ignored it and walked over to Sam and Carly's locker but Gibby stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Uhm to Carly's locker." I said not wanting to say Sam's name out loud, it was too painful.

"No you're not." He said and I looked confused. "You broke Sam's heart." He said angrily and stepped closer to me.

"No I didn't." I said and he looked a little confused.

"Then why does she look like she hasn't ate or slept in days?" He asked glancing back at Sam who was now walking away with Carly.

"I'm not sure. She broke up with me." I said and Gibby mouthed the word 'oh.'

"Why would she do that?" He asked confused and smiled awkwardly.

I didn't want to talk about it so I just shook my head and headed off to class.

…

The days went by the same. None of us talking. I talked a little with Carly since we had a class together but after that we didn't hang out after school or anything. I haven't talk to Sam or even seen her. Gibby wasn't really tagging along with us anywhere either since we weren't doing anything. Melanie would try to hang out but I always made an excuse. Carly canceled rehearsals and tomorrow was the day of iCarly. (Friday)

**MPOV**

It was Thursday and Sam hasn't spoken to me yet. So I decided I should only stay a week instead of two. I'd leave this Saturday. I thought with Freddie out of the way now she wouldn't have to feel pressured to compete with me with everything but now I think she wanted nothing to do with me!

Freddie text me when I tried to hang out with him but he always had excuses and after would never reply. The guilt was killing me but I don't know why since I know I did the right thing for everyone.

I was lying on the couch in the living room since I was practically banned from Sam's room that we we're supposed to be sharing. I was watching the dingo channel because there was literally nothing to do. Being stuck alone was way worse than hanging out with Sam and have her talk chiz about me being girly and annoying and a know it all… and the list could go on forever. I usually was always annoyed but now that we haven't talked, I missed all the times she would poke fun and I'd get annoyed so easily. It was actually sort of fun now that I thought about it.

I was so bored and wished Sam would talk to me. The phone rang and I literally ran towards it, it felt like I had no human contact and it was killing me.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"This is Ridgeway's counselor and I was calling to talk to Mrs. Puckett regarding Sam." He said.

"This is she." I replied pretty curious of what he had to say about my sister.

"I am very happy to tell you that Sam has showed remarkable improvement in her classes. She has raised her grades from D's to almost all A's." She said with pride in her voice. Sam use to have D's? Why would she have had D's?

"Really?" I said without thinking into the phone.

"Yes. We are all so proud of her. I'm looking at her record now and she hasn't had these good of grades since.. uhm, the third grade!" She exclaimed.

Sam's grades were horrible since the third grade? The grade we split apart? I thought for sure she would love to finally have the number one grades in the class! And why all of a sudden she just decided to pick up her grades? Was I wrong? Did she really care about her grades when I left? Did she just decide to pick them up since I was coming?

"I just wanted you to be aware of your daughter's improvement." She said when I realized I was hadn't responded.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to show her I'm proud." I said feeling stupid for thinking Sam was competitive when really I was being paranoid. I wonder if mom knew about her grades.

"You are welcome. Have a nice day." She said and I hung up.

I needed to talk to Sam. I ran back to the couch and grabbed my phone off the charger. It was 1:15 so Sam is getting out of school at three.


	25. Finding My Way

**Chapter 25: Finding My Way**

**SPOV**

The bell rang and I gathered my notebook and binder and shoved them in my red backpack. Even though I'd usually be happy school was over, my mood really isn't going to change either way. My teacher told me I needed to finish the first part of the project by Monday and I haven't really started. I just looked up some information online and saved some sources but that was it.

I walked down the hall and I spotted Carly and Freddie together by her locker. I stopped walking thinking if I should go over there or not when Gibby was suddenly in front of me.

"Gibbbbyy." He said.

"What." I responded back irritated even though I was secretly happy I had some excuse not to walk over there.

"So are we still doing iCarly tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course." I responded. I might as well go to my locker since I can't avoid him. I started to walk away and Gibby was mumbling something like _people are always walking away from me omg I'm freaken gibby my mom thinks I'm awesome._

"What's up people?" I said without looking at Carly or Freddie just going straight to putting my combo in my locker.

"Nothing much. Are you coming to my house? Spencer just finished his sculpture and wanted to show everyone." She said. I didn't really want to go but I had too. Me and Freddie needed to all hang out together if we ever wanted to still have our friendship.

"Sounds cool, I'll be there." I said closing my locker.

**FPOV **

"Sounds cool, I'll be there." She said and I guess she was trying to put in effort in hanging out.

"Yeah, Spencer is actually hoping this one will get to be in an art museum." I responded back.

"Hopefully nothing sets on fire." Carly said laughing.

There was an awkward pause when Carly stopped laughing and I looked at Sam but she was looking away. I missed those blue eyes looking deep into my brown eyes and getting lost. She turned her head and looked back at me. I quickly turned away feeling embarrassed for staring at my ex who broke up with me.

Carly turned around and opened up her locker. Sam's phone beeped and she looked down to see who it was and bit her bottom lip and closed her phone shut and put it back in her back pocket. My phone beeped and I grabbed it from my front pocket. The last time I didn't respond to one of my mother's text she showed up at the movie theaters looking for me, the last time me and Sam were on a date.

I viewed my text and it was from Melanie.

To: Freddie  
From: Melanie  
I'm sorry. Please tell Sam to call me, I really need to talk to her… and you. I did something really stupid.

Melanie was apologizing to me? What did she need to talk to me and Sam about? What in the world did she do that was stupid? I looked up at Sam with a confused face wondering why it was so important Melanie wanted to talk to us so bad.

"What happened, Fredbag?" She asked annoyed rolling her eyes and shifting uncomfortable on one leg to the other.

"Did Melanie happen to text you right now?" I asked awkwardly. Carly turned around eyeing both me and Sam confused too.

"Yup annoying the hell out of me all week." She responded. I wonder if she got the same text as me but didn't want to sit down and talk.

"Why what happened?" Carly asked. "And Spencer's picking us all up in the front." She said started to walk.

"She said she's sorry and wants to talk to me and Sam." I said to Carly. I was walking on the left side of Carly down the hall well Sam was on the other side.

"What? Why would she text you that?" Sam said. I couldn't tell if she was mad at Melanie for texting me that or if she had no idea what I was talking about.

"I don't know. She said she's done something really stupid and she's sorry. Do you know what she's talking about?" I asked.

**SPOV**

What did Melanie do that was stupid and wanted to talk to me and Freddie? Other than the obvious. Acting like her usual know it all personality and degrading me. But to Freddie? I didn't want to talk to her still. Sometimes I was a little stubborn.

"Ignore her." I said back to Freddie as we walked through the doors of the school.

"What happened to fixing your guy's relationship, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Can't be fixed." I responded sitting down on the steps of the school waiting for Spencer.

"Oh come on! I know you two can." She said sitting down next to me.

"In case you haven't noticed, we don't even talk anymore." I said.

"Sam you need to try." She said not shouting anymore.

"She needs to try." I said back angry.

"She is trying! She just said she wanted to talk to you!" She said back to shouting.

"Yeah maybe you should." Freddie said sitting down next to Carly.

Even though they were helping me I couldn't help but be pissed at them. I was so overwhelmed and pressured and just having a hard time as it is! I got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Freddie said standing up.

"Home, Fredbag." I shouted without looking back.

I clenched my fist and started walking through the school's parking lot not really bothering to watch out for cars. I heard Carly and Freddie shouting. Carly was telling me he should let me go because I needed time since I have been stressed out lately or something like that.

I continued to walk faster and pretty soon I was already a couple of blocks away. I didn't know where my feet were taking me but I kept walking without worrying where I was going.

My phone beeped again and it most likely from Melanie. She text me a few times this week but all of a sudden today she's been texting me non stop! I finally pulled out my phone to text her back to stop texting me back! She was blowing up my phone!

I clicked view and the messaged popped up. I wasn't going to read it just immediately click the reply button but his name caught my attention.

To: Sam  
From: Melanie  
I need to talk to you and apologize and Freddie too. I'm so sorry.

What was she talking about? I text her back, they were right, she was trying and I should too.

To: Melanie  
From: Sam  
Alright. You can talk to me right now, meet me at the park.

I looked up and noticed I found my way here. I didn't reply the park's name or anything since we both knew what park we were talking about. I didn't want Freddie to be here even though she wanted to talk to both of us. I wanted to clear the air with Melanie first before. My phone beeped almost immediately. I guess she was really anxious.

To: Sam  
From: Melanie  
Thank you! For giving me the chance to talk. I'll be there in 10.

**Next chapter will be all about Melanie and Sam :D Melanie didn't know the whole story, she just right away assumed things about Sam so try not to dislike her lol. And I just noticed I messed up the title for the last chapter but oh well sorry haha.**


	26. The Truth

**Chapter 26: The Truth**

**MPOV**

Sam actually responded to me! I've text her and tried to talk and she'd either not reply or slam the door in my face. She told me to meet her at the park and since I've only ever went to one park while I lived in Seattle, I knew exactly the one she was talking about.

I told here I'd be there in ten minutes since I knew the short cut me and her would take. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door, leaving a note for our mom.

It was the park we'd play at, when our mom was upset or something and we didn't want to be home. We'd take turns pushing each other on the swing and race down the slide, not caring who won but simply having fun. She always loved to climb the tree but I was always too scared so I would stand on the highest tower of the playground, we both liked high places. Except I liked to see the view where she liked to hid up in the trees.

I finally reached the park and I could see her sitting down on the swing, rocking back and forth a little and she looked a little sad looking down towards the sand. I walked over the park's grass until I made it by the swing set. I knew she heard me but she didn't look up.

I walked over and sat down on the swing next to hers. "Hey." I said awkwardly remembering how much fun we had here and how much everything has changed.

"What goes on?" She said a little depressed.

"I wanted to apologize…" I started to say.

"For?" She asked still looking down.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that you're my sister and I love you." I said back.

"Unconditionally." She said sighing rolling her eyes. "Now tell me." She said quickly irritated.

"Well remember we use to be really competitive with our grades?" I asked.

"Yes, Melanie." She said rolling her eyes again at the obvious. I guess she really didn't like us being like this, I didn't either anymore.

"The school called and said you are picking up your grades and you haven't had good grades since the third grade." I said not exactly sure how to tell her everything.

"Uh-huh." She agreed.

"I guess I always just assumed you just took the number one spot in school, you know with your grades." I said. She stopped rocking back and forth but didn't look up from the sand. "But you didn't." I finished.

"No." She said back.

"And when you called to say you and Freddie were together… I was upset." I said and her head snapped up.

"Are you trying to say you still like him? Well have him because I-"

"I don't!" I shouted. "I thought I did but I realized he was more of like... a celebrity crush. Like how you swear you're in love with Andrew Garfield. " I said cutting her off. Her cheeks blushed a little with embarrassment. I knew since she had a poster of him on the inside of her closet door.

"So what exactly are you apologizing for?" She asked changing the subject of her celebrity crush.

"I thought you were using him." I admitted again.

"I know, you already told me. I don't understand why though." She said back swinging back and forth a little again.

"Well I use to like him and I thought you were using him to make me jealous." I said sighing feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"What?" She shouted. "I can't believe you think I'd ever do that!" She said standing up from her swing and I did too so I could finally face her and tell her the truth.

"Which is why I kind of lied and told you he was going to break up with you." I said feeling I was going to start crying. Good thing there wasn't any kids around that would be so embarrassing!

I seen her face and could read her exactly. She was beyond angry and didn't move for a couple of seconds. I was pretty sure she was holding in her breath and holding back tears, not from sadness but from anger.

"I'm sorry." I said some tears escaping.

Her expression didn't change, she was still angry. But she finally exhaled and her face seemed depressed again.

"Whatever." She said but the tone of her voice I could tell she forgave me but didn't want to admit it out loud. "Why do you think I would go so far and use someone?" She asked a little disappointed in me and insecure.

"Well you always seemed uncomfortable with him." I said back whipping my tears away. "But at least now you and Freddie can get back together." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Nope. Remember Carly told me the same thing." She said reminding me.

"Well," I started to say but couldn't think of anything. Freddie wanted to break up with her and it didn't have anything to do with me. What was I suppose to say?

"Well at least you beat him to the punch." I said awkwardly laughing. "Did she say why?" I asked being serious again since she didn't laugh along.

She stood quiet for a while and looked up at me. "Yeah but it doesn't matter." She said. "Want to go home?" She asked smiling a little.

**SPOV**

"Want to go home?" I asked trying to change the subject. Freddie was obviously just using that 'wait till she's finished getting caught up with school' as an excused. I stood up from the swing and she did too.

"Hug?" She said spreading her arms out with such a girly expression.

I didn't like hugging so I stood my ground with a serious face.

"Give your sister a hug." She said laughing. "I know you want to, Sam."

I cracked and smiled and she awed. I hugged her rolling my eyes at her amusement. We started to walk on the grass across the park.

"Are you still going to leave on Saturday?" I asked hoping she would stay so we could finally have some fun.

"Yeah. I already told my principal." She responded back looking down as we walked. "But we have today and iCarly tomorrow before I leave." She looked up grinning big.

"Want to grab some smoothies right now then?" I asked.

"Shoosh yeah I'd love to!" She said back jumping a little but stopped. I looked at her confused a little bit because she stopped walking entirely.

"I need to talk to Freddie. I need to tell him I'm sorry." She said trying not to get me upset.

"What for?" I asked not wanting her to talk to him. I still had that feeling he liked her ever since I seen him staring at her at the groovy smoothie but something kept telling me it was just me being insecure.

"That I lied and said he wanted to break up with you." She said like it was obvious.

"No! He was going to do it anyways so there's no point." I responded back quickly.

"Fine!" She said. "Want to invite Carly for smoothies?" She asked changing the subject.

"Sure." I said back smiling happy to change the subject. "She's going to be happy we finally made up. But first, do you want to pick up Carly cause she wants us to check out Spencer's new sculpture." I asked trying to be polite.

"Cool! And I haven't even said hey to Spencer personally yet." She said back as we continued to walk.


	27. Believe in the Button Body!

**Chapter 27: Believe in the Button Body!**

**FPOV**

We walked into Carly's apartment quiet. I didn't want to let Sam walk away from us but Carly kept arguing with me saying she was really stressed out lately and needed some time to cool off. We argued and I went to look for Sam, running towards the parking lot entrance but she was no where in sight and that's when Spencer showed up.

The car ride was quiet but Spencer was oblivious. He was going on and on about his sculpture and I wanted to be excited and happy for him but there was too much tension between me and Carly right now.

"I'll go get the sculpture. It's in my room!" Spencer screamed as he ran to his room.

I laughed and looked back at Carly who was reading a text frantically.

"SAM AND MELANIE MADE UP!" She screamed as she ran over to me hitting me on the chest excitedly showing me the text message.

To: Carly  
From: Sam  
Soooo me and Melanie made up. Like for reals this time. We're heading over there right now :)

"That's great." I said happy for her. They didn't have the best relationship but we all knew Sam loved her sister and that's why she called her that night she was drunk.

"I know right, I'm just so happy that-"

"Here it is!" Spencer shouted pulling a large object covered with a sheet on rollers into the living room.

"Are you sure Sam can't make it?" He asked Carly with a pleading look.

"Actually she said she's on her way." Carly said grinning.

"Yay now everyone can view how talented I am!" Spencer shouted as he ran to Carly and picked her up spinning her around.

"And she's bringing Melanie." Carly said laughing as he put her down.

"Mama's here!" Sam said as she walked in the door on perfect timing. She seemed herself and I was so happy to have her back. She wasn't all depressed like she has been this entire week!

"And she brought me!" Melanie said walking in behind her. "Spencer!" She shouted and hugged him.

"Wow kiddo you got taller." He said.

"Well." Melanie said back laughing. "That's kinda what kids do."

"Are you all ready to witness my latest sculpture that got accepted, yes I said accepted, to the art museum here in Seattle!" He shouted as we cheered.

"No way, they accepted it!" Carly said screaming.

"Just called when I was in the room!" He said high fiving all of us in a row.

"Congrats Spencer!" Sam shouted high fiving him. "Now hurry and show us! I want to get smoothies after!" She shouted back excited.

Spencer ran to his sculpture and jumped up and down. "Sorry I have to pee but this is more important! It is called 'Believe in the Button Body'! He said and lifted up the sheet to reveal his sculpture.

It was a about a 6 feet tall white mannequin with colorful buttons glued onto every inch of it. Rainbow colored sequence going up and down the mannequin with two black buttons as eyes and red buttons for lips.

Sam snickered a little. "Isn't this museum really into meaningful art?" She asked.

"I know! I wasn't even trying, me and Socko were bored and this is what we started working on but I emailed them a picture, may or not being under the influence of alcohol, and the owner replied back saying he loved the symbolism!" He shouted happily and prideful.

"What symbolism?" Sam asked snickering again.

"I don't know. But I'm getting paid for it!" Spencer shouted jumping around again.

"Congrats, dude." Me and Sam said at the exact same time. We looked at each other and looked away at the same time awkwardly well Carly and Melanie were congratulating him. No one seemed to notice but me and her.

"Lets go get smoothies now." Sam said walking out of the door.

"Yay!" Melanie said walking behind her.

"Sure, but you know what. Freddie said he has to show me something on the website first, we'll catch up." Carly said grabbing me pulling me up stairs.

"What?" I asked Carly and looked back but the twins were gone.

"I have to say something and it's been killing me and I don't know how mad you'll be and-"

"Just tell me! You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend. Calm down." I said cutting her off.

"Never tell a girl to calm down, guys always tell a girl to calm down and it never works it just makes us so all whipped up, you see me all whipped up it's cause you told me to calm down!" She said hitting me again.

"Sorry, now tell me! I know it's killing you!" I said and she stood quiet.

"Alright. Last week, before we picked up Melanie, I accidently told Sam that you wanted to break up with her and I know I shouldn't have but I didn't think she'd get all mad and then after that she was acting all weird in front of you and I think that's the reason she broke up with you because EVERYTHINGS MY FAULT!" Carly shouted pacing back and forth.

Carly told her? Why would she tell her! It was just a thought! What if Sam thought that was some excuse! That explains why she didn't even speak a word to us during the car ride and why Carly was all nervous biting her nails! And why even after she broke up with me she looked like she didn't eat or sleep in days just like me, the one who got dumped.

"Well say something! You hate me, of course you hate me. I'd hate me." She said talking to herself.

"I don't hate you, Carly." I said back.

"Well say something!" She shouted back anxiously.

"She did break up with me she said she didn't have anytime for me." I said realizing that's what Carly told her I said about breaking up with me. Does that mean she only broke up with me so I didn't break up with her first? That would mean she still likes me!

"Yeah! So can you get her back?" She said trying to fix her mistake.

"I don't know, I hope!" I shouted back.

"Well let's go!" She shouted grabbing my arm running down the stairs.


	28. Don't You Believe Me?

**Chapter 28: Don't You Believe Me?**

**SPOV**

"And that's why Fredork's hair smelled like blue cheese dressing for an entire week." I said laughing along with Melanie. "Oh and this other time I glued feathe-"

"Sam!" Melanie said laughing cutting me off.

"What?" I asked smiling happy me and sipping my smoothie. My sister and I are getting along and actually having a great time.

"I can tell you miss him, just talk to him. Please?" She asked sipping her smoothie.

"Yeah, I love messing with him." I corrected her hiding my feelings and faking a laugh at her idea. A fake laugh that almost everyone would buy. "Which reminds me, I thought of a great prank-"

"SAM!" Melanie said again snatching the smoothie away from me as I raised it to my mouth.

"WHAT?" I shouted back in frustration, no one steals Momma's smoothie. Or any food for that matter!

"I know you said Freddie was thinking of breaking up with you but it doesn't make any sense." She confessed setting my smoothie back down in front of me.

"Melanie, come on. We were having a great time until you brought up Freddie." I responded kind of pissed off.

"Sam, I didn't bring him up. You've been talking about Freddie since we got here." She said and I felt my cheeks blush a little knowing she was right.

I looked around to see if anyone heard since there were a ton of kids from our school who loved to hang out here. I heard the bell from the door, which means someone was walking in. Freddie and Carly rushed in and ran to our table and I glanced at Melanie, she was just as confused as I was.

They stopped right in front of our table and Carly smiled a little at me. I looked up at Freddie and he looked nervous. He looked like he wanted to say something but stood there not finding the right words.

"Cat's got your tongue, Fredbag?" I said but he didn't smirk or say anything witty back like he usually does to one of my insults.

"Sam why did you break up with me?" He asked and my smirk disappeared. I didn't respond because I was still aware Carly and Melanie were with me. From the corner of my eye I could tell Carly looked a little nervous and Melanie was hiding a small smile.

"Me and Melanie are going shopping!" Carly shouted nervously grabbing Melanie's hand dragging her across of the groovy smoothie.

"Where?" I shouted.

"The, uh, groovy-, the lip glo, place, BUILD A BRA!" Carly said stopping at the door and running out when she finally said the store's name.

I stood looking at the door hoping she'd come back with my sister even though I knew she wasn't.

I turned myself around on my chair and Freddie was still standing up. He slowly sat down and I shifted uncomfortably nervous in my seat remembering his question.

"Sam." He said seriously but I didn't want to talk, not anymore. He was going to break up with me anyways so it's not like he cared.

"Fredward." I said back knowing his own name stung the most out of the nicknames I gave him, since he was really stuck with that one. I drank some of my smoothie trying to calm my nerves. On the outside I was completely cool, only because I was an amazing actress when it came to masking my feelings.

"Why did you break up with me?" He said not even slightly reacting to me calling him by his first name, that was a first.

"I already told you. Why do you insist on making me say it again? And making my best friend and sister leave?" I asked looking back at the door and glared at Freddie. We were having a good time till Melanie wanted to talk about Freddie.

"Was that the only reason you broke up with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said sighing not wanting to get into this conversation but I was being dragged into it.

"So you still like me? Just the 'you being too busy and it isn't fair for me' part?" He asked and my heart starting to speed up and I had to fight the urge to bit my bottom lip. I had a horrible habit that I couldn't shake. Was he trying to rub it in my face that he liked Melanie while I still loved him? I stood quiet not sure how to respond. Should I lie and say I didn't like him anymore? Tell him the truth?

"No." I lied answering my own questions.

"Sam, I love you. And you know that." He said but I didn't want to give in. He can't just swear he's in love with Carly and then with me and then like Melanie and say he's still in love with me!

"I don't need you telling me something that isn't true." I said looking down at my smoothie. T-Bo started to walk up to us and I glared at him. He half smiled nervously but continued to walk up to us.

"No." I shouted before he could make it to our table and he gave me a 'fine then, you don't get none of these bagles' look while walking away.

"Sam I'm not lying. Why don't you believe me?" He said angry and hurt but I still didn't give in. I was hurt and never wanted to feel like this ever again. I never imagined myself feeling this way and I finally half understood those lame teen chic movies. I never knew how much a break up could hurt. Those movies were still pretty lame though, never changing my mind about that.

"You're just like everyone else. I seen you with Melanie." I admitted mentally slapping myself for starting to give in.

"You think I like Melanie?" He asked making my sister's name sound like something completely disgusting. That made me happy just a tiny bit but angry as hell!

"Don't say her name like that, Fredaweirdo!" I shouted. He looked down and sighed knowing muttering something like _the girl I love is killing me right now. _But I couldn't quit make it out so I didn't pay much attention to it.

"How can I prove to you that I still love you?" He asked and I looked at him reading his face to make sure he was serious. He looked desperate for any answer but strong at the same time.

I looked deep into his eyes. His eyes were the perfect dark chocolate brown that matched his beautifully combed hair color. Suddenly I felt little birds, butterflies, and dragonflies, flutter around my stomach and for a second I could have sworn I heard the little birds chirping. I felt my cheeks burn with a pink color and found myself holding in my breath. I knew in that moment that he really did love me because my heart was telling me the truth. It won the battle against my head telling me he was like any other guy. My heart made me overcome my insecurities. Was I feeling… feelings?

I bounced back to reality and I wasn't sure how long I was looking at him and the old Sam came back. I was starting to think of things I could make him do for me to prove his love. He basically just gave me what I wanted. I racked my brain for ideas and found myself smirking a little, my eyes wondering around the hang out, drinking my cool strawberry smoothie.

"I never got to read your record." I said shrugging and he rolled his eyes at the idea.

"No. Remember what happened last time?" He asked last time whispering like it was some big secret.

"No because we never even read your record so there wasn't even a first time." I joked to myself. He didn't laugh but I snickered a little to myself.

"How is that going to prove that I love you?" He asked sighing finally giving in.

"It can, I don't know, make me feel you're not hiding anything from me. Like you're an open book, or an open record." I said pondering to myself. I really wanted to go back and have fun like we did before he read my book. We were having a hilarious time and it would be a great way to finally hang out with Brad. Plus, Melanie would be nervous breaking into the school and I couldn't wait to see her innocent scared face.

"And nobody's perfect so you have to be hiding something." I said back narrowing my eyes.

**FPOV**

We would probably have a good time like the last time, before the whole Sam's record thing. And I'm sure I had a clean record so there would be no drama. Just everyone having fun and I'd be able to make up with Sam. Well, there was that one time but Principal Franklin said he was going to overlook it…

"If that's what you want." I said smiling a little and she shrugged.

"That's what I want." She said smiling back.

**CPOV**

We walked outside of the groovy smoothie but didn't go anywhere. We stood there a few feet away sitting on the bench.

"Do you think they will make up?" I asked Melanie fidgeting with my purse.

"Totally she didn't shut up talking about him before you two came barging in." She said back grinning proudly. Sam was talking about Freddie to her? Why not me?

"She did?" I asked a little jealous. I didn't want to be jealous but it was hard not to be jealous!

"She was non stop telling me about every prank she pulled on him. I mean, every phone he's ever had was broken or sent to some random country by her!" She giggled and I laughed along.

"That's my Sam." I said proudly.

"Do you know why Freddie was going to break up with her?" I asked trying not to sound nosey.

"He wasn't going to. I told Sam it was just a thought he was having, you know, until she was caught up in school. She was really stressed out and busy she hardly hanged out with us. In fact, she didn't. The only time she did was when we were doing iCarly." I said back.

"Oh." She said and I looked at her confused. She said 'oh' like she knew something I didn't.

"Why?" I asked.

"She told me he was definitely going to break up with her and she basically broke up with him so he didn't do so first." I said back and Carly sighed in frustration.

"Aw Sam!" She said. "Hopefully everything works out. Let's peek in through the door." She said as we turned to look Sam and Freddie was right there staring at us.

"AGGHH!" We both shouted scared we got caught.

"Heeeey." Melanie said sweetly and I tried to smile awkwardly.

They weren't holding hands but were standing super close next to each other like they use too. That helped a little knowing Sam wasn't completely mad at him.

"We're breaking into the school tonight. Melanie and I are going home to pack our over night chiz to stay at your house afterwards. You're bringing Brad and Gibby." Sam said and I smiled and nodded not questioning her.

**Hope you're enjoying the story :D I'll update tomorrow, I promise! Review if you'd like :3**


	29. Once Again at Ridgeway

**Chapter 29: Once Again at Ridgeway**

**SPOV**

"We're breaking into the school tonight? Why? How? WHAT? What were you two talking about? Did you guys make up? Are you together? Friends?" Melanie asked trying to stay up to my fast walking pace.

"It'll be fun." I said only answering one of her questions.

"Well, what happened?" She asked truly concerned and not with her usual high pitch girly voice.

"Nothing." I instantly replied without thinking. It was just an automatic response when my mind was somewhere else only half paying attention to our conversation.

Freddie still loved me and I obviously still loved him. I missed all those good memories messing with him though. Where we challenged each other to the borderline of enemies and friends until one of us slipped. Sometimes we did get along as friends and the next minute we'd be arguing again and it was fun, even though we never liked to admit it.

I wanted to challenge him again and I knew I could since we aren't together yet. When we were together, we couldn't challenge each other as much and it wasn't as much fun but having Freddie kiss and hold me, made up for it. I was determined to find something in his record and embarrass him in front of everyone, knowing he'd be pretty pissed but eventually laugh at himself at the same time. Kind of like one more little war before we finally get back together. Like one big bang before we become 'Seddie' again, as our fans will call it.

We finally made it home and we got ready. I took a shower and threw on a pair of jeans and an oversize striped shirt crop sweater. Melanie took a long shower, spent forever picking her outfit and working on her hair. She was in the bathroom in my room as I watched TV.

I looked at Melanie since the bathroom door was open and smiled a little. She was just like me but so different. We were two of a kind with our own individual personalities. She looked at me and smiled putting some lip gloss on.

"Thanks for coming, Mels." I said calling her by her nickname.

"Awwwwwwwww Samantha!" She said running and hugging me.

"It's Sam." I said laughing rolling my eyes hugging her back.

**FPOV**

We all walked to the school laughing and having fun. Brad and Carly were walking in front of everyone talking about the next web show. Melanie and Sam were walking a little behind them, arms linked and laughing at old memories. Gibby was telling me about Guppy's little girlfriend and how he takes after him with the 'hotties'. Sam hasn't really talked to me since the groovy smoothie and if she did she would say a sarcastic comment, everyone would laugh, and I'd smile or say something back like we use too.

We walked into the principal's office, each of us carrying a flashlight. Melanie was just as nervous Carly was the first time. Carly was a little more laid back but still felt like she was going to get caught any moment, but I knew that's the rush she loved.

"So why didn't we bring beer?" Sam asked sitting down on the floor leaning her back against the principal's desk. Melanie sat down next to Carly on the opposite side of the desk. Brad sat down next to Sam and me on the opposite side of her. Gibby was sitting down next to me and Melanie.

**(Brad, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Melanie, Carly, Brad and Carly being next to each other since they're sitting in a circle) **

"Because it's a school night?" I said back instantly and regretted it a little, sounding like a nub. Sam laughed a little at my response but didn't say anything.

"Sam! Because the last time you got drunk and Freddie found you sleeping in a playground meant for kids!" She said giggling.

"Impressive." Brad said back smiling at Sam and she nodded proudly. I felt just a tiny jealous bit jealous. Sam didn't get along with too much people, she put up with some of the students in school but that was pretty much it.

"So why are we here again?" Melanie asked looking around the room worried and nervously. Everyone turned to look at me and Sam for an answer.

"Cause I run this town." Sam answered defensively giving her a 'why you so stupid?' face.

"Wow this is so weird." Gibby said laughing.

"Right!" Brad said laughing along.

"What?" Carly and I asked confused.

"Sam and Melanie. It's like the evil twin and the good twin." Gibby said staring at Sam and Melanie.

"Hilarious." Sam shouted back sarcastically, I could tell she was fighting back not hitting Gibbs.

"Remember that time Sam changed our grades in the computer?" Carly said pointing to the principal's computer laughing.

"And you guys freaked out, hacked in the computer trying to change back the grades and got caught? Prancys" Sam said back laughing.

"Wow. You guys are hilarious!" Brad said putting an arm over Carly and she smiled a little pretending not to notice.

"So, Brad." Sam said and narrowed her eyes. "You like Carls?" She asked and Carly blushed and looked mad.

"Sam!" She yelled.

"Yes." He responded and Carly looked over at him and smiled big. "The real question is if she likes me." He said looking down at Carly since she was a little shorter.

Carly puckered her lips and kissed him, starting off as a small kiss and leading into a stronger kiss.

Sam, Gibby, Melanie, and I all starting awwwing and cheering. They broke the kiss, Carly looked embarrassed a little and annoyed but smiled. Brad smiled too and reached for his bag.

"I brought fudge!" He yelled pulling out a container of fudge.

"Oh my fudge. You are now officially approved from Shay's best friend to date Carlotta. Now give me that fudge, boy!" Sam yelled snatching the fudge away and shoving some in her mouth.

"HOLY CHIZ ON A CHIZZLE THIS IS THE BEST FUDGE MOMMA'S EVER TASTED." Sam said moaning and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her love for food was really amusing and cute. The fudge was passed along before it made it to me, there was only a little piece left.

"Wow this is amazing. You can really cook." Carly said kissing him on the cheek.

"Why thank you." Brad said feeding her another piece of fudge.

"Amazing." Melanie said.

"Really good." I said.

"Gibbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbby." Gibby said and we all looked up at him. "I mean, good fudge, Brad." He complemented and we all laughed a little at Gibbs. Sam got up and headed towards the closet smirking looking at me.

**CPOV**

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked praying she wasn't going to get our records again. For one it didn't end all so good like the other time and what if she embarrassed me in front of Brad!

"Getting Freddie's record and going to embarrass him, what else?" She said like it was obvious.

I looked over to Freddie to help me out but he was already smirking at Sam. Not again. They're getting into another war. It always ended with them laughing or fighting.

"Momma's got Fudege face's record." She said sitting down next to Freddie.

Melanie giggled to herself and we all looked at her. She just laughed out of know where. Her and Gibby were throwing fudge in the air and trying to catch it in their mouths. I laughed and pulled my attention back on Sam. But Gibby started to make airplane noises and everyone's attention was back on him. He was pretending his fudge was an airplane feeding Melanie.

"Gibby?" Sam asked laughing but he didn't look up. "Gibby!" She said and he finally noticed Sam.

"Yeah?" He asked. Sam started laughing and she started laughing harder and harder holding her stomach.

**SPOV**

I have no idea what's wrong with me right now but Gibby, oh my gosh.

"Your, you have-, hahahahaha." I kept laughing, I couldn't get any words out! I felt a six pack so my hands were still locked on my stomach. What is wrong with me? Why am I finding everything so funny?

I looked at Freddie and Carly and they were laughing only a little at all of us. Brad was smirking and looking at everyone. He looked at me and I knew that smirk. That evil little fudge genius!

"I hate you." I laughed not being able to be mad! He obviously made _special_ fudge. Freddie and Carly only had one little piece of fudge since there wasn't a lot after I ate a bunch and Gibby was naturally weird so he didn't need a lot to be all goofy.

I looked down at Freddie's record but I couldn't read anything. The pages looked all weird and bent and the words were all jumbled up moving everywhere on the page.

"Where are you going? Come back here Mr. Word Worm" I asked feeling sad but started laughing again at the record. That word kept moving around like a worm all over the page!


	30. Oh Holy Fudge

**Chapter 30: Oh Holy Fudge**

**FPOV**

"Where are you going?" She asked and I just stared at her in confusion.

I looked at Brad when Sam told him she hated him but he smirked while laughing. I looked at Carly and she laughed a little shrugging her shoulders. I looked back at Sam for an answer but she was already looking at the record laughing to herself out loud.

I tried to look at what she was reading but she smacked me in the head with the record and continued laughing uncontrollably. I started laughing too and I didn't know why. I laughed along with her and everyone else. Carly was now sitting on Brad's lap, his arms around her completely making out. They reminded me of a spoiled princess and prince for some reason which made me laugh harder.

"Get a room." I laughed, craving more fudge but there wasn't any left. I was actually starving but there wasn't any more fudge left since Melanie and Gibby ate it all!

Melanie was playing with her hair pretending she had a mustache. Gibby messed with the rest of her hair laughing. They look kind of cute together too.

"Get a room!" I yelled at them and we all laughed.

I looked back at Sam and she was holding the record upside down. "This is really interesting." She said pretending to read it. "IF THE WORM CAME BACK TO ME." She yelled angry.

I stared at her smiling so wide my cheeks hurt but I couldn't help but smile at her. She was amazingly cute and goofy. I remembered I use to think she was aggressive and pushy and that's probably what everyone thinks about her outside our group of friends.

She was always so mean to me, pushing me around and hitting me all the time. We were always so busy hating each other I never really noticed how beautiful she was until we became closer, until our first kiss. I remember after that are fighting died down just a tiny bit and we were actually friends and I actually noticed her beautiful blue eyes and blonde curls.

I looked at her and leaned over which seemed like forever. I finally made it one inch from her cheek. She didn't notice at all. She was laughing at the record flipping the pages and turning the record upside down, to the side, and back upside down. I puckered my lips slowly. It felt like a couple of minutes until my lip met her cheek and she giggled like a little girl blushing.

**MPOV**

Brad so messed up everyone and put weed in the fudge! I know since sometimes the girls got pretty bored in boarding school and would sneak weed into brownies or cake and I tried it once out of curiosity.

I looked at Freddie and Sam and was in awe. Freddie kissed her on her cheek and Sam was giggling uncontrollably, it was too cute!

"Gibby!" I shouted as I noticed he was messing up my perfectly straighten hair! He made a puppy dog face and I couldn't be mad at him!

**CPOV**

Kissing Brad was amazing. He was the best kisser I have ever kissed! I had to break away from the little make out session for some air! I was breathing hard laughing and trying to catch my breath! Brad looked at me laughing too, his chest going up and down from breathing hard too.

I smiled at him hoping we can kiss again and he smiled back. We started kissing again like we were in a race or something! I grabbed the back of his neck and my hands were messing up his hair, pulling on it a little. I never kissed like this before, it was so much fun! My hands made their way to his chest and I pulled on his shirt. His hands were on my back pulling me closer.

**FPOV**

"Freddie, you're perfect." Sam said with a huge frown. She looked really sad like a little girl whose balloon popped or something.

"No, no I'm not perfect." I responded back trying to make the little girl feel better about her balloon. "I'll bring you another balloon." I told her looking into her blue eyes as she continued to look at the record.

"I don't want another balloon. But look at your record. There's nothing wrong with you or anything I can use to embarrass you." She said looking depressed. "See?" She said and she put the record in my face but I couldn't read anything cause she eventually put the record right on top of my face.

**SPOV**

I couldn't read anything in his record but I already knew his record is perfect and flawless. I showed him feeling sad I couldn't embarrass him or anything.

"See?" I asked and put the record super close to his face so he can read it, if he could. I never found Mr. Worm Word.

"You wanted to embarrass me?" He asked hurt. Then he started smirking and laughing a little. "Sam, I miss you." He said kissing me again on my cheek.

"I know." I responded back kind of pissed of now that I couldn't embarrass him or anything!

"What's wrong? Don't you miss me too?" He asked.

I leaned on him. I didn't have control over my body. My head found its way lying on top of his chest and my body lying down on the floor besides his.

I grabbed his shirt and pushed myself up so I could place a kiss on his lips. "I miss you too." I said and he smiled.

I looked at everyone trying to capture this moment. The weed was wearing off and everyone knew it. Brad and Carls were still making out though, completely forgetting we were even in the room with them. Melanie and Gibby were talking and laughing still, being complete goofy idiots. They were both sitting down facing each other and started creating some hand shake or something.

Freddie and I were lying down with each other in complete happiness. I yawned a little in his arms and he started to play with my hair. He loved playing with my hair and I loved when he did. He would randomly mess with my hair and loved to comb it. I'm pretty sure this boy was just as much in love with my hair as he was in love with computers and all that chizz.

"What time is it, Fudge face?" I asked Freddie and he pulled out his phone.

"It is… 10:32." He said and everyone turned to look at him in shock. Everyone's eyes widened and we all started laughing.

"We've been here… for like a half hour?" I asked in disbelief.

"I could have sworn it's been hours." Carly said laughing.

"I know, why?" Gibby asked confused.

"Weed." Brad, Melanie, and me all said together.

"WHAT?" Gibby, Carly, and Freddie said.

"The fudge." Gibby accused and pointed to Brad.

"You fudged us with weed?" Carly asked a little disappointed and mad.

"I'm sorry I thought it would be a fun for all of us. And wouldn't it be 'you weeded us with fudge?'" Brad said back nervous.

"I don't know!" She shouted back.

Carly's expression changed a little though. "Well, it was fun. But it was wrong! It was wrongly fun!" She shouted at him. They stared at each other and started making out again all crazy.

"But if you ever do that again to anyone without telling us I will especially put butter and fudge in a sock and beat you in front of the entire iCarly cast which is millions of people!" I threatened. I liked the boy for Carly but I didn't need him trying being a bad influence.

"Got it." He said breaking out of their kiss but she pulled him back in the kiss.

"You want to see me and Gibby's new handshake? It's really cool!" Melanie shouted excitedly.

"No." I said back and she looked sad. Ugh, daffodils were so sensitive. "Not right now. I want to kiss my boyfriend." I said and she smiled. I turned to Freddie and I kissed him. I can never get tired of kissing this boy, it was just as good as eating ham with a giant fork! I felt everyone staring and I didn't care! He was my boyfriend and I loved him and I loved those lips! I didn't care if anyone stared and I didn't care if I couldn't embarrass or find out anything about Freddie anymore, he was mine and that was all that mattered.

**FPOV**

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." I said breaking out of the kiss smirking.

"Yes." She said grabbing my face and kissing me again.

"And you didn't even blush calling me your boyfriend." I said breaking out of the kiss again smirking.

"Yeah, I know." She said kissing me again.

I pulled out of the kiss to tell her I love her and she got pissed.

"We can either kiss right now or I could go to Carly's and eat the ham out of her fridge with my giant fork." She threatened.

"I just wanted to say I love you." I said back hoping she would apologize.

"Yes I know and you know I love you and we can kiss right now to prove it." She responded back waiting for me to answer.

"I'd like to kiss." I replied and kissed her again but heard something coming from the hallway.

"Is that footsteps?" I asked everyone and everyone looked at the door.

Before we could get up or hide or anything the door opened! Principal Franklin walked in and he looked extremely pissed and disappointed.

We all starred at him knowing there was no way we would get off the hook, so _easily_.

"Oh holy fudge." Sam said looking at our principal.


	31. The Records: Freddie

**Chapter 31: The Records: Freddie**

**FPOV**

Everyone froze waiting for Principal Franklin to yell at us or say anything! Melanie hid behind Gibby, scared out of her mind. Carly held Brad's hand scared too. Principal Franklin was frozen too but looked really pissed and disappointed of course. He was shocked and didn't know what to say either.

"Why?" He was the only thing he asked trying to hold all of his anger in. He was looking straight at Sam like she was the only one in the room.

We all looked around each other looking for an answer but everyone didn't know how to respond either.

"I forced them." Sam answered standing up. I stood up with her and so did everyone else. It was really weird and awkward for us to be sitting down.

"No she didn't. I did." I responded to him but looking at Sam angrily and upset she would try to take the blame!

"Why, Sam?" He asked completely ignoring me. "You were doing so well." He added and Sam looked really disappointed in herself too.

"She still is. It was my idea to come here, I dragged everyone to come with me." I said stepping closer to the principal and in front of Sam.

"Regardless whose idea it was I am still disappointed in you Sam." He said and I looked back at Sam. She was looking down at her shoes and everyone stood quiet, expecting her to say something back but she didn't.

**SPOV**

I looked down at my shoes not wanting to cry but if I did I didn't want anyone to see. I was doing well and trying to make my mom proud. If I made it into that college program with my project she would be! But I already knew where he was going with it…

"Everyone's getting detention twice a week for a whole month." He said now looking at everyone. "I'm sorry, Sam. You can no longer apply for the college program." He said and I could literally feel everyone's eyes on me and I felt a tear go down my cheek. I was still looking down so no one would have noticed but I whipped it away so it was pretty obvious. I'm so stupid! I didn't think we would get caught or anything!

"College program?" Freddie asked turning around to me but I didn't look up.

"Stay here well I enter your punishments into the computer and call your parents to pick you guys up." He said and we all moved to sit down so Melanie was no longer hidden from Gibby.

"Sa-sa- Sam?" Principal Franklin said pointing to Melanie and looking back at me.

I stood quiet sitting down. If I respond I bet a whole truck load of fat cakes my voice would crack. It was bad enough letting myself cry in front of everyone!

"I'm Melanie. Sam's twin." Melanie said awkwardly.

"Sam has a twin and she's off at boarding school rumor is true." He said logging on to his computer. Rumor? There was a rumor? Well it was true but how did they know? No one knew in this school!

"Rumor?" I asked turning back to the regular old Sam. No way we were getting in trouble for this, I needed to find a way out of getting them in trouble.

"Yes. The teachers here may have said something." He responded back sounding a little guilty.

"Yeah well the students here have a few rumors too." I responded back threatening and everyone looked at me. I had no idea where I was going with this but I had to try.

Principal Franklin spun his chair so he could face us and stood up. He didn't look worried or confused which meant he was bluffing!

"And there might be proof." I continued smirking. I felt a little bad but I wasn't going to do anything bad, just get everyone off the hook.

"You guys were never here." He responded back and I smiled in relief. I looked back at everyone and they were smiling too.

I turned around to walk away but he spoke again.

"Why is Freddie's record here?" He asked picking the record up from the floor.

"I wanted to embarrass this tech geek but I couldn't find anything in there." I said back.

"Well since you guys aren't getting in trouble, I think I can give you guys a little insight on Freddie's history." He said and I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? I looked up at Freddie and he was looking straight at our principal.

"Go ahead." Freddie said smirking. I looked back at Carly, Brad, Gibby, and Melanie but they looked just as confused as I was.

"Two weeks ago Freddie got into a fight here at school." He said and everyone gasped.

"WHAT?" I shouted! How could he get into a fight and not tell us! Or me for that matter!

"He got into a fight with Doug." Principal Franklin said laughing a little. Doug was the quarterback for our school's football team. Was that why he didn't tell us? Freddie was huge with his new muscles but Doug was extremely huge and would have pounded the fudge out of him.

"But how come no one found out?" Carly asked stepping forward.

"It was early in the morning and they both agreed they didn't want anyone to know and that it was a mistake. So I didn't punish them or put it on their records. One mistake on their records wouldn't look so good for them wanting to go to the colleges they wanted. For sports or technology." He responded looking at Freddie. Doug would have gone around the school proud and gossiped like a complete chick though! It still didn't make any sense.

"Why did you get into a fight with Doug?" I asked in frustration! "And why didn't you tell me!" I added.

Freddie stood quiet and a smiled appeared on his face. "Don't worry. I won." He said and I was little embarrassed he figured what I was thinking. Well what everyone was thinking.

"Are you going to tell her why?" Principal Franklin said smiling like a little girl.

"Yeah, are you?" I shot back angry.

"Doug may have said something inappropriate about you so I punched and broke his nose." Freddie said and I couldn't help but be proud and awe.

"I knew it. You still like Sam." Principal Franklin said smiling. He was just as crazy as those weird obsessed iCarly fans that 'ship seddie'.

"Actually, we're back together."." Freddie said grabbing my hand and pulling me closer and wrapping an arm around my small waist.

"Yup he's my boyfriend." I said secretly loving I could call him my boyfriend and I didn't even blush! I looked up at him and smiled into his beautiful brown eyes that reminded me of meatballs. Actually now that I think about it I'm starving!

"Let's go get some pizza. I'm starving. I'm craving everything. Let's go!" I said leading everyone out of the office and into the hall.

"We didn't have anything to eat when we were high." Gibby said sadly.

"Carly and Brad had each other's faces." I shot back and everyone laughed.

"Where are we going now?" Melanie asked.

"Pizza place." Freddie said smiling back holding my hand.


	32. Pizza Night

**Chapter 32: Pizza Night**

**SPOV**

We ordered a couple of pizzas and headed back to Carly's apartment. It was only 11 and Spence said since it was a school night we had to be in bed my midnight.

We headed off to the iCarly studio since I doubt we could all fit in her small living room together. Melanie and Gibby were sitting on beanbags watching the movie and eating pizza. They looked a little cute together. If only she didn't have to leave they would make the cutest couple.

Brad and Carly were sitting in the fake car making out. I couldn't blame her, that's all I wanted to do with Freddie right now. I was sitting down on the other beanbag eating a my third plate of pizza while he gave me a massage. He gave the best massages ever, even better than Gibbs.

"So, how did you know Principal Franklin was hiding something? And how do you have proof of it?" Freddie asked while rubbing my neck.

Melanie and Gibby paused the movie and looked over at me. Brad and Carly finally came up for air and looked over at me too in curiosity.

"Well at first I just said that because it was an automatic response." I said and everyone nodded for me to continue. "A person who didn't have anything to hide would have been confused I said that or challenged me knowing I was bluffing. He wasn't confused or didn't push me." I said and Brad smiled, he caught on. Brad seemed like a badass but he was smart at the same time, I could tell we were going to get along just great as friends. "A person who did have something to hid would have been worried which he also wasn't. Which meant he was bluffing and did have something to hide." I explained.

"Oh." Gibby said and Melanie didn't look too shocked.

"You are so evil. But smart. You are smevil." Carly said laughing.

"Ew." I said laughing. "That's sounds so stupid." I said and we all laughed eating pizza.

"So what was that college program thing he was talking about?" Freddie asked.

"Oh chiz." I said remembering I haven't really started that project. "Before I tell you, promise you'll help me on it everyday?" I asked Freddie.

"Of course." He responded kissing me on my forehead. He got up and sat down next to me on the beanbag and wrapped his arm around me.

"Well it's this program that will pay for most of my college but to get in there's this huge project I need to finish to see if I get in." I said taking another bite of my pizza.

"I'll help too." Melanie said smiling.

"Me too." Carly said proudly.

"I'll help." Brad said taking a bite of his pizza.

Everyone turned to look at Gibby since he hasn't offered his help yet!

"Well I guess if everyone is helping-"

"Gibby!" Everyone shouted and I laughed rolling my eyes.

"I'm kidding! I get it, geez. And of course I'll help too." Gibby said looking at me and I just nodded thanking him.

"Freddie." I said and he turned his head to look at me.

"Yes?" He asked playing with one of my blonde curls.

I kissed him on his neck a couple of times. My lips felt warm every time I kissed his neck against his hot skin. I pecked him a few times and pretty soon I was sucking on his neck. Freddie laughed a little and that's when I really noticed I was sucking his warm skin pretty hard.

My kissed lead up to his mouth and I kissed him hard. I lifted my body up on his a little so I could kiss him better. He pulled my body into a bridal style position on him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I was determined to kiss the fudge out of this nub!

"Hey! Get a room!" Gibby yelled at us. "You too!" He shouted back at Carly and Brad.

"Shut up." I shouted back kissing Freddie again. Carly and Brad continued to kiss too laughing a little.

I broke out of the kiss and Freddie looked a little confused. I gave him a quick smile and looked towards Melanie.

**MPOV**

Sam looked at me and before she could even say anything I already knew what she was going to say. I wonder if that was a twin thing or if it was just that obvious. I looked at Gibby and grabbed his face with both of my hands and gave him a huge kiss on the lips!

I kissed him hard and he pulled his beanbag closer to mine with his right hand. His other hand around my shoulder. I heard Sam laugh a little to herself.

"Get a room!" She shouted and everyone looked at me and Gibby.

I knew I would regret this because I really liked him and I would miss him when I left. Gibby broke out of the kiss.

"I can't." He said looking down a little.

It suddenly got really quiet and awkward, I could feel the tension in the room, everyone looking at us.

"I'll miss you too much when you leave." He said and I knew there would be no future for us since I was leaving to boarding school.

"You're right." I said looking down too.

"Yeah but since me and Melanie are cool again she'll visit more often so you'll get to see her during breaks and some weekends when she can fly over here." Sam said trying to cheer both of us up. She was an amazing sister to me even though I was a bitch to her.

"And it's senior year. She can come stay for summer." Carly said joining in.

I looked back at Gibby to see what he thought about it. I hope he wanted a relationship and not someone to mess around with. He gave me a huge smile and kissed me again.

**SSPOV (Spencer Shay)**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 11:50, time to tell these little rascals to go to bed and the boys had to go!

I walked up the stairs in my robe drinking a mug of wahoo punch half asleep. I don't know why I'm taking the stairs, the studio was three floors up!

I walked into the studio and they were all there kissing!

"AHHHHH! You and you! You and you! You and MY BABY SISTER!" I yelled pointing to them making out in the car that I have sat on!

Carly jumped up and scooted to the opposite side of this Brad kid. Melanie and Gibby scooted away with their bean bags. Freddie and Sam stopped kissing and awkwardly shared the same beanbag.

"Wha-wha-when?" I asked.

"Gibby, Freddie, BRAD, get out!" I yelled pretty pissed off. One reason I always let them hang out so late is because they always promised they wouldn't do any of that stuff they were too young for!

"We still have seven minutes." Gibby said pulling out his pear phone. Sam snickered to herself and everyone else didn't dare laugh thanks to my evil glare.

"I have cheesecake downstairs if you want some Gibby." I said and Gibby jumped up.

"Gibbby." He said telling everyone bye and heading out. I knew that would work, the boy loves cheesecake!

"Brad, I don't care for you so just leave." I tried to say politely but it just didn't work, oh well sue me!

"Spencer!" Carly complained.

"Oh you'll see him tomorrow at school!" I shouted and she rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"No he's right. I should be going. Bye." He said kissing her on the cheek.

I glared at him until he walked out and looked at Freddie.

"I can get Mrs. Benson up here right now." I threatened. "So it's either you go home or she'll come and_ get_ you. You know what that means." I said.

"Tick bath." He responded shaking his head in union with Sam.

"But I guess my mom needs to know about me and Sam, again." He said smiling back at Sam.

**SPOV**

"But I guess my mom needs to know about me and Sam, again." He said looking back at me. He was really going to tell his mom? For me? After everything?

"Really?" I asked to make sure he didn't have second thoughts.

"Of course. This seems like the easies way in telling her too." He said and I smiled bigger. Seeing Mrs. Benson freak out was fun.

"So you want me to get her?" Spencer asked grabbing our attention again or I would have kissed him right then and there forgetting about Spencer and Carly. "You'd rather spend a couple more minutes kissing Sam then just waiting until tomorrow and having your mom find out right now and give you a tick bath?" He asked. Freddie stood up to face Spencer.

"Unfortunately, I'm in love with Sam." He said to Spencer and I instantly stood up too.

"Unfortunately? What the hell do you mean unfortunately?" I screamed pissed off. But then I realized he just said he loved me in front of everyone for the first time. I could feel the little birds in my stomach fluttering around and I never smiled bigger. I never felt so happy, not even when I tasted the Canadian fat cake for the first time! This was way better than Canadian fat cake or pizza or ribs or ham!

"I'm in love with you too." I said back for the first time in front of everyone. He lifted his hand and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. He took a step closer and put his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him. He smiled a little and kissed me. I got lost in the kiss, starting off slowly and kissing harder and passionate. My hands found their way to his neck and my hands messed up his hair, grabbing locks of it and enjoying kissing him. I opened my mouth wider and could feel his soft tongue enter my mouth, synchronizing with my tongue going in and back out slowly.

"We're still here you now." Spencer said and pulled us back to reality. Melanie and Carly laughed quietly to themselves.

"I'll walk Freddie home." I said back laughing grabbing his hand leading him out the door.

"Ugh, public display of affection." Spencer said while we walked out.

…

"Thanks." I said while walking down out of the Carly's apartment door.

"For?" He asked.

"Beating up Doug." I replied.

"Oh you're welcome, Princess Puckett." He responded.

"Good night, Fredweenie." I said back going with a classic nick name.

"Night love." He said kissing me on my forehead.

Before I walked into Carly's apartment I remembered something and decided to tell Freddie.

"I hate you." I said. I always wanted to say it again and be the first one to say it. Since the last time we said it at the fire escape when we had our first kiss, he said it first. It had a double meaning and that's why I loved it.

"Hate you too." He responded and we both walked into our doors.

**Yay the end! Hope you guys liked it. I'm already starting on my next fic! So I hope you guys want more new and different stories :D**


End file.
